Inside Your Heart
by PureBlackRaven
Summary: The bladebreakers are having a reunion. And a new enemy appears.But what is the connection of the mysterious guy and Carol ? and what does he have to do with Biovolt ? Sequel to Confused Love. KaiOC. [ Complete ]
1. Reunion

Hi guys ! I'm BACK ! Full of writing cells in my blood again after a considered long writing break. Know this isn't a month but who cares anyway ? YAY ! Well, I recommend if you read Confused Love first incase you want to understand things better. Since this is the first chap, let's have a disclaimer first. Kenny, you're up !

Kenny : PureBlackRaven does not ownBeyblade-

PureBlackRaven : Wish I had Looks dreamily into the sky

Kenny : and any of it's characters except her OC.

PBRaven : Good boy. Now here's a new laptop.And on with the story.

* * *

**Chap. 1 : Reunion**

It has been four years since the bladebreakers split up. Carol went back to Australia, Kai to Russia, Ray and Mariah to China and Max to America. One peculiar day …

" I'm SO bored !" yawned Tyson.

" Ah shut your mouth Tyson ! I can't concentrate !" yelled Hilary.

" Please you guys. Can't we have some quiet over here ?" pleaded Kenny.

" But I'm bored ! I wish Ray and the others were here. We'd be having a battle right now." Said Tyson hopefully.

" I wished that Carol, Mariam and Mariah were here." Said Hilary dreamily.

Suddenly, an idea struck Kenny. " Hey ! I got it ! Why don't we have a reunion ?"

" Hey ! I think it's a good idea !" exclaimed Tyson.

" Yeah ! And tell them to bring the girls along too ! In that case, I won't be bored to death !" said Hilary as Kenny started typing on Dizzi furiously.

" Hey watch the keyboards chief !" warned Dizzi.

" What about Carol ?" asked Tyson from behind that made poor Kenny frightened out of his wits.

" TYSON ! You scarred the soul out of me !" he exclaimed.

" Sorry. But what about Carol ?"

" Stupid ! Kai must have them !" said Hilary.

" There ! Sent." Smiled Kenny, admiring his handiwork.

" YAY !" cheered Tyson.

-

( Somewhere in China … )

A raven haired neko-jin was sitting in front of his computer, checking his mail.

Ray's POV

I was sitting in front of my computer, checking my mail when an email was sent to me and hey ! It was Kenny !

Ray,

Tyson's having a reunion at the dojo. You wanna come ? And please bring Mariah along or else Hilary will beat the brains out of me. We'll be waiting at the airport next week. Kenny.

I laughed silently as I replied to agree. Of course I'll go. Haven't seen Tyson and the others for quite some time already.

" Oh Mariah !"

-

( Somewhere in America … )

A sugar high American was sitting in front of his computer, playing games.

Max's POV

I was about to celebrate my victory when an email was addressed to me.

' Weird. Must be Mariam.' I thought but, surprise, surprise. It was from Kenny !

Max,

Tyson's having a reunion at the dojo. You wanna come ? And please bring Mariam along or else Hilary will beat the brains out of me. We'll be waiting at the airport next week. Kenny.

I smiled. Having a reunion huh ? Of course I'll go ! I replied ASAP to tell him the news.

-

( Somewhere in Russia … )

A dual haired Russian was practicing his beyblading skills when he received an email.

Kai's POV

I was practicing my beyblading skills when I received an email. I called back Dranzer and checked my laptop. Hn. It was from Kenny.

Kai, it said

Tyson's having a reunion. Wanna come ? Hope you do because Tyson misses your trainings. We'll be waiting at the airport next week.

P.S : Please help me to email this to Carol. I haven't got her email address. Kenny.

I smirked as I logged on MSN and found the person I was looking for.

( Somewhere in Australia … )

An Australian was sitting in front of her laptop when she found a person she didn't expected to be online.

( Umm... excuse me if these pennames are lousy, I needed some randome ones and fast so I thought of some. :P)

Master of Fire : Hey ! Miss you !

Desperate for Freedom : Miss you too ! So what's up ? Why is the world famous Kai here on MSN ? Shouldn't you be practicing ?

Master of Fire : That doesn't concern you does it ? Anyway, let's get down to business. Tyson's having a reunion. Wanna come ? Its next week.

Desperate for Freedom : Hmm. You going ?

Master of Fire : What about you ?

Desperate for Freedom : I asked you question. It wasn't supposed to be the way round Hiwatari.

Master of Fire : Oh now you're talking. And why are you using my surname M. Blac ?

Desperate for freedom : Can't I ? Any way, I think I'll go.

Master of fire : If you're going then I'm going.

Desperate for freedom : Yeah right. Anyway, see you next week ! Can't wait !

Master of Fire : Okies. See you !

-

I logged of and lied on the bed.

' Didn't think that it would be Tyson who's having a reunion.'

* * *

Okay so this chap might be a bit of a crap since this chap was only for telling you all about the reunion. AND, please take note that some chaps are gonna be long and some aren't. 

Kai : You sound like a nagger.

PBRaven : WHAT DID YOU SAY ?

Kai : Hn.


	2. The Mysterious Man

I'm BACK ! With another chapter of course. Thanks to LettuceNPudding, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, lil' goth, Heartless Devil, Crismon Eyes, Sugar911 and shadow dragon for reveiwing the last chap. I also like to thank AnimeGirl329 for being the 200th reviewer of Confused Love. Now, for the unanswered reveiws.

shadow dragon : Thanks for your reveiw. And I hope you like this chap.

Anyways, on with the story. And this chap might be a bit of a bore so bear with it.

* * *

**Chap. 2 : The Mysterious Man**

The next week, everyone arrived one after another. Ray and Mariah were the first, Max and Mariam second and Kai was next. Everyone had to cover their ears with their hands when the girls met and squealed.

( On the day when they were at the airport waiting for Kai to arrive … )

" Kai ! Over here !" yelled Tyson as Kai turned around.

" Hi Kai ! Long time no see !" said Ray.

" Kenny, you mind checking Dranzer for me ?" asked Kai.

" Certainly." Smiled Kenny as Kai handed the blue blade over to him.

" Where's Carol ?" asked Hilary.

" Don't know. She didn't come with me." Shrugged Kai.

_Beep. Please note that the plane from Australia_ _has arrived._

Kai walked away to the entrance to find Carol before anyone could follow him. When he was at the entrance, he couldn't see Carol anywhere.

' Hn. Where is she ?' thought Kai.

" Over here Kai." Said a voice from behind that made Kai jump.

" Carol !" he said as he hugged her.

" One and only." Smiled Carol.

" CAROL !" exclaimed Tyson as the two hugging teens broke apart immediately.

Soon, Tyson was ear pulled by Hilary aside for lecturing for breaking the couple's romantic moment.

" CAROL !" squealed Mariah as she hugged Carol tightly.

" H-h-help ! C-C-CAN'T BREATHE !" choked Carol, turning purple in the face.

End up, Kai had to pull Carol away and Carol finally could breathe.

" Hi guys !" she said after regaining the energy to talk.

" HI !" squealed the girls as everyone covered their ears.

" Well, that might be a little bit too loud." Said Carol, frowning.

" Well, everyone's here. So what are we gonna do now ?" asked Tyson.

" SHOPPING !" exclaimed Hilary as the boys groaned.

" Please don't." pleaded Ray.

" Yeah ! I so scared of being the beg carrier !" frowned Max.

" I don't wanna go !" protested Kenny.

" We don't wanna go to shopping ! No way am I even going to go near the shopping center!" protested Tyson loudly that made the female passer-bys stare at him with a puzzled look on their faces and the males grin.

Soon, the protests flowed freely out of the boys' mouth with the exception of Kai and Carol. Kai and Carol just dropped their bags on the floor and leaned on the wall with their arms crossed.

" You wanna go ?" asked Kai, frowning.

" Absolutely NOT !" said Carol.

" Hn. Strange."

" What's so strange ?" asked Carol with interest.

" Well, mostly nine out of ten females will choose to go shopping." Explained Kai.

" Uh huh." Said Carol, sweatdropping.

" Anyway, we made up our mind. We're going shopping no matter what." Concluded Hilary as the boys groaned. This was gonna be one of their unlucky days.

-

" Should have known we came a bit later." Groaned Ray as the boys nodded.

" Should have known I followed Carol. She always takes the bags herself while we just tag along." Sniffed Kenny.

" Yeah. Now we're stuck here carrying bags." Frowned Max.

Hilary and the others, as usual, had gone shopping for clothes and accessories that women need with the exception of Carol. Earlier today, when they reached the shopping center, she just said a " Going to buy groceries. If not what will we eat ?"

" Sigh. I regret having to follow the girls." Sighed Ray.

" Hn."

" Aw don't feel bad about it." Said Max, trying to cheer them up.

" Whatever." Said Kai.

-

" Where is Carol ! She's supposed to meet us here about five minutes ago !" said Hilary, checking her watch.

" Hmm, should we look for her ?" asked Mariam.

" Maybe we should." Said Mariah as they went and look for her. Suddenly,

" HEY GUYS !" yelled Carol from behind, carrying two bags of groceries.

" There you are Carol. We've been waiting for ages !" exclaimed Mariah.

" Sorry. But the stupid counter just wouldn't work." mumbled Carol darkly as Kai snatched a bag from her since he wasn't carrying anything. ( Who would dare ask the great Kai Hiwatari to carry a bag ? Except for Carol. )

" Anyway, I'm STARVING !" complained Tyson.

" Shut your mouth." Snapped Hilary.

" But I wanna go home !" whined Tyson as Hilary glared daggers at him.

" Hn." Said Kai, shaking his head seeing the couple's childish behavior while Carol just giggled slightly.

" Well, I'll go home first. Need to put these groceries before they rot !" said Carol as she headed towards the exit.

" I'll come with you." Mumbled Kai as he went to catch up with Carol.

" Go back ! I can take care of myself." Said Carol, annoyed.

" Just let me tag along." Said Kai firmly.

" They make a cute couple don't they ?" smiled Mariam sweetly.

" Yeah. Unlike some couples. Right Hilary ?" smirked Max.

" C'mon." said Tyson, blushing slightly.

-

" Why did you tag along ?" asked Carol quietly.

" Hn. To get away from the shopping lunatics and I haven't stand by your side for a long time." Smirked Kai.

" Very funny Kai. Anyway, how was Russia ?" asked Carol, changing the subject.

" Cold." Frowned Kai.

" Very ?"

" Yeah."

Both of them stayed silent for the next few minutes. Kai was looking straight in front with an unreadable expression. Carol was gazing at the groceries in the bag she was carrying, looking troubled. Kai soon noticed it.

" What's wrong ?" he asked.

" Nothing. Just missed the old days back there in Japan." Lied Carol as she forced a smile on her face.

" Uh huh." Said Kai, looking suspicious.

" Anyway, now that I'm back in Japan, I'm much more comfortable." Said Carol.

" You sure ?" asked Kai.

" Why would I lie to you ?" frowned Carol, crossing her fingers behind her back.

" You sound like lying."

" No I'm not !"

" Whatever." Shrugged Kai.

" Very funny Kai." Said Carol in a monotone.

Kai smirked. " Thanks for the compliment."

" Sigh. You're pathetically hopeless." Said Carol, shaking her had as Kai smiled in victory.

" I win !"

" So ?"

" That means you'll have to do everything I say."

" NO ! I'M DOOMED !" yelled Carol with horror.

" Just kidding." Said Kai, laughing his head off. " You didn't see your face ! The expression was priceless !" he laughed as Carol pouted.

" KAI ! I'm GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS ! I SWEAR !" Vowed Carol.

Kai stuck his tongue out playfully. Carol shook her head again as they continued walking. More like chasing each other until Carol stopped suddenly. She looked up only to find a middle aged man with a coat, covering most of his face and with sunglasses leaning against the brick walls, smoking a cigarette then only to leave. He winked at Carol before he left. Carol's expression was blank. She stared at the spot where the middle aged man was standing for a few minutes before Kai nudged her.

" Carol ? What's wrong ?" asked Kai. " You look pale."

Indeed, Carol was pale. Very as a matter a fact. " I'm fine. C'mon, let's go. Hilary and the others might have already reached home." She mumbled as Kai followed her with a puzzled look.

' He's here. But why ?' thought Carol, asking herself this question over and over again, endlessly.

* * *

Well, please review. Okay :) 


	3. Where Am I Gonna Stay ?

Wow. It's only the third chap and I have so many revews ! Thanks lil' goth, Heartless Devil, Crismon Eyes, Sugar911, shadow dragon, LettuceNPudding, AnimeGirl329, animasha92 for reviewing. Now with the unanswered reveiws.

shadow dragon : Thanks for the comment. Glad you like it. Hope you like this one.

Now tut tut. On with it.

* * *

**Chap. 3 : Where Am I Gonna Stay ?**

" BOY ! THAT WAS NICE ! Thanks for cooking Ray !" said Tyson, stretching his arms before sitting on the couch.

" And don't forget us !" reminded Hilary and Mariah.

The groupie was in Tyson's dojo after having a nice lunch made by Mariah, Hilary and Ray. Sitting down on the settee, the groupie discussed on what they were gonna do next.

" Well, we might as well think of where we will sleep first." Said Kenny.

" Yeah. I don't think the bedrooms are enough for the whole group." Said Max.

" I agree." Said Mariam.

Kai just hned while Carol frowned.

" Carol will be staying with me." Said Kai.

" Well, there goes one of the women. Along with her boyfriend or her fiancé." Joked Hilary as Carol frowned.

" Don't make me." She warned.

" Cut it out you guys. So it settled, Carol will be staying with Kai then we'll be staying here right ?" said Mariam.

" Yup. There should be enough rooms for everyone now." Concluded Kenny.

" Right so, we'll be leaving now to unpack." Said Kai as he grabbed Carol by the hand and slammed the door.

" Bye guys !" yelled Carol.

" Hm. Kai's being stranger than usual today." Said Ray.

" And more tense !" added Tyson.

" Wonder what's up." Said Mariam.

" Beats me." Shrugged Mariah.

-

" Kai, why are you so anxious ?" Asked Carol but Kai just kept on holding her hand and walking faster.

" Kai ! KAI !" yelled Carol but Kai just pretend he never heard it.

The thing that shutted Carol up was when Kai lead the both of them towards a humungous mansion. Carol's jaw dropped.

" Come on in." invited Kai, smiling slightly.

" Oh my gawd." Gasped Carol as Kai opened the door.

" Welcome to the hall." Said Kai as Carol's jaw dropped onto the floor again.

The room was BIG. It was just like Carol's Master bedroom + biggest closet. With paintings hung on the wall, antique vases placed at the corners and a carpet spread on the floor, it gave the room an exquisite look.

" C'mon ! Don't idle around ! In that way, we won't have enough time to look around the house !" said Kai, pulling Carol away from a painting and to the next room – the living room.

It took two hours for the couple to take a look of most of the rooms. By then, it was already 3 in the afternoon.

" Carol, give it a break." Said Kai as he sat on the couch.

" I really need to get used staying here." Said Carol as she sat beside Kai. " What are you gonna do now ?" asked Carol.

" Movies anyone ?" asked Kai.

" Hn. As long as it's something to do." Said Carol as Kai put a disk in the DVD player.

" What are we watching ?" asked Carol with interest.

" Guess." Smirked Kai.

" Uh… teen titans ?" asked Carol, thinking of something.

Kai sweatdropped. " No."

" Then what ?"

" A tip will do. It's a horror movie."

Carol gulped. " H-h-horror movies?" repeated Carol uneasily.

" Yup." Grinned Kai as Carol sniffed.

" Do you know that I'm allergic to ghosts ?"

" This will be interesting." He grinned as Carol's face ell and turned into a colour of sour apples.

" Your gonna regret." Warned Carol.

Kai ignored her and pressed the play button. The first few minutes were silent, in the later part, Carol was gripping Kai shoulder, sweating and gulping, when the killing and action spree began, Carol was screaming her head off. Kai looked at her after another scream.

" Can we watch this show in peace ?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" I warned you, but you wouldn't listen." Squeaked Carol, shutting her eyes tightly.

" Hn. You're a pain." Mumbled Kai as he pressed the stop button and off the screen and DVD player.

" Told you I was allergic to ghosts." Said Carol as she leaned her head on Kai's shoulder. Kai looked at her with a puzzled look. " Borrow me your shoulder for a while. I'm kinda tired." She mumbled, closing her eyes. Soon, she fell asleep.

" Carol." Said Kai softly, nudging her.

Carol didn't respond. Kai smiled softly, looking at Carol's innocent but troubled face.

" Sweet dreams." He whispered softly as he placed a light kiss on Carol's forehead and went to sleep with Carol.

-

Kai woke up only to find Carol's head leaning on his shoulder. A smile appeared on his face as he reached out for her hand. Holding it tightly, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep again.

-

Carol woke up only to realize Kai was holding her hand tightly. Blushing furiously, she let go of it and stood up, waking Kai up.

" Hn. Seems like we dozed off." He said as Carol blushed.

_Beep beep _Kai's cellphone rang.

" Hello ?"

" KAI !" yelled the other side of the phone.

" What do you want Hilary ?' asked Kai in a monotone.

" Nothing. It's just that we're gonna crash your house for the night."

" I don't remember agreeing or even mentioning on that subject."

" Aww c'mon please ? Besides, me, Mariah and Mariam wanna see how your girlfriend's doing."

Kai blushed slightly. " Don't ask me that. You talk to her. Carol, it's Hilary." Said Kai, handing the phone over to a puzzled Carol.

" Hello Hilary. " greeted Carol uneasily.

" CAROL !" shouted the girls from the other side of the phone.

" Hi to all of you." Said Carol, sweatdropping.

" Since you're Kai's girl, persuade him to let us stay in his HUMUNGOUS mansion for a night or two. He's being stubborn and stingy. Then you two lovebirds can stay at the dojo here." Said Hilary, grinning.

Carol blushed. " I am certainly NOT his girl."

" Yes you are. If not why would you two be hugging each other at the airport ?" questioned Hilary like an officer trying to get the truth out of a criminal's mouth.

" Watch your tongue Hilary." Warned Carol.

" Right . So help us persuade this boyfriend of yours to let us stay."

" Only if you stop making fun of me."

" Deal."

" Right. If he promises, I'll call you. If he doesn't, I won't call. Bye." Said Carol as she hung the phone.

" Kai." Said Carol.

" Hn." Responded Kai to show that he was listening.

" Hilary and the others want to come over for a stay. If that's okay with you."

" Must they ?"

" Well, the more the merrier. Besides, haven't had a beybattle with them for like four years." Suggested Carol hopefully.

" Hn. Whatever you say." Said Kai as he hugged the girl beside him.

" Thanks Kai." Blushed Carol as she gave him a peck on the cheek and went away to inform the others the news.

* * *

How was it ? Please tell me ! PLEASE ? 


	4. Beybattling

I'm REALLY SORRY for the late update. I dunno why but I couldn't log in. My apologies for my readers out there to wait. Anyway, I wanna thank LettuceNPudding, animasha, AnimeGirl329, Heartless Devil and Sugar911 for reviewing the last chapter. Well, on with it !

* * *

**Chap. 4 : Beybattling **

" WOW !" gasped Tyson as Max's jaw dropped onto the floor.

" I can't believe that we're gonna stay in Kai's mansion which is like a luxurious hotel." Said Kenny, looking around at thedark coloured walls.

" C'mon guys ! Let's go to the backyard for a beybattle. What do you say." Suggested Ray.

" I think its BRILLIANT !" exclaimed Mariah as the groupie went to backyard lead by Kai.

-

" Right, so who wants to go on who ?" asked Hilary.

" How about two on two ? Then only we have a one on one." Suggested Mariam.

" Okay so choose your partners." Said Dizzi.

" I'm with Max." said Mariam.

" Ray." Smiled Mariah.

" Maybe I can be with Tyson. I think Hopper's up for the challenge." Said Kenny.

" And that leaves Kai. I'm with Kai then." Said Carol.

" Okay so I'll be the referee then." Said Hilary.

" So it's decided. The first battle is Tyson and Kenny vs. Ray and Mariah." Said Max as the four young adults stepped forward the beydish.

" Okay so well, guess we're ready." Smiled Ray.

" You bet !" sad Mariah.

" Hope my skills don't get rusty though." Said Kenny, examining Hopper before readying it.

" Alright cut the crap." Said Tyson as he gave Hilary the signal to start.

" Right Tyson. Get ready. 3, 2, 1, LET IT RRRIIIIIIP !" Yelled Hilary, imitating DJ Jazzman as the four young bladers launched their blades.

" Go Dragoon !"

" Attack with full force Driger !"

" Galux ! Full speed ahead !"

" Hopper ! Show them what we can do !" said Kenny.

The battle lasted for three minutes. At that time, four bladers were getting frustrated. Tyson, being ego headed as usual, decided to take the first step.

" Attack Dragoon !" commanded Tyson as Dragoon headed for Driger.

" Dodge it !" said Ray as the blade dodged the attack.

Instead, it hit Galux.

" Scratch Attack Galux !" said Mariah, trying to block it but Dragoon was close enough to hit Galux out of the beydish. " Oh shucks. I'm out." Smiled Mariah as she picked up the blade.

" Driger ! Attack Hopper first." Said Ray as Driger smashed Hopper out of the beydish.

" No !" exclaimed Kenny with horror. " But, it was a pleasure battling you Ray." He smiled after a few seconds as he picked up Hopper. All that was left were Tyson and Ray.

" Let's finish this Dragoon, Galaxy storm !" commanded Tyson.

" Gattling Claw !" yelled Ray as both blades collided with a blast, causing thin smoke to fly around freely. When it disappeared, the results were lying on the ground.

" As usual, a tie." Sighed Hilary as the two famous bladers picked up their blades, looking satisfied.

" That was one great beybattle Tyson." Smiled Ray.

" You too." Smiled Tyson as they shook hands.

" Alright so up next are Kai and Carol vs. Max and Mariam." Said Kenny as he placed his beloved Dizzi on his lap. The four bladers stepped forward to the dish and readied their blades.

" I'm so excited !" said Max with his usual cute smiley face.

" We're ready." Said Kai.

" 3, 2, 1, LET IT RRRRIIIIPPP !" yelled Hilary as four blades landed on the dish, side by side.

" Dranzer attack, now !"

" C'mon Blazarine, you can do it !" encouraged Carol.

" Go Draciel !"

" C'mon Sharkrash !" said Mariam.

Soon, Sharkrash was out of the beydish, slammed by Blazarine.

" I'll get you ! I want a rematch next time." Grinned Mariam.

Carol smirked. " I'm free anytime. Want a battle ? Find Carol anytime and she'll give you one."

" Not to mention a complicated one." Murmured Kai as Carol glared at him.

" Focus on the battle you two. I know you two are loving and always pick a fight ( And that's normal for a couple right ? ) but don't forget about the blades." Lectured Max as Kai sent a death glare at him for minding his personal business."

" You're gonna pay." Grinned Carol as an evil grin appeared on her face.

" Blazing Gig !" commanded Kai.

" Fire Tsunami Blast !" yelled Carol.

" Gravity Control !"

Three blades clashed, sending smoke everywhere.

" I can't see ! I can't see !" said Tyson, fanning the smoke away to see more clearly.

When it disappeared, everyone raised their eyebrows, impressed.

Max's blade was lying on the ground and Carol's and Kai's blades were spinning victoriously.

" HOORAY !" cheered Carol as she hugged the nearest person to her-Kai, causing him to fall on the grass.

Everyone smirked seeing upon this scene. Max picked up their blades and handed to them.

" Here you are you lovebirds. Don't forget to thank your bitbeasts too." He smirked as Kai and Carol took the blades and smiled contently.

" I'd say a break before the one on one beybattles !" said Tyson.

" Yeah ! I agree !" said Max.

" Me too." Cheered Mariam.

" Me three !" agreed Mariah as Ray smiled.

" C'mon. Best no bother them." Grinned Hilary as the groupie walked into the house, leaving Kai and Carol alone.

" Uhh… Carol, you're still hugging me." Blushed Kai slightly.

" Oh sorry." Apologized Carol, blushing scarlet red.

" No harm done." Smiled Kai, raising his hands.

" Uhh… guess I'll just go check on the others first." Smiled Carol uneasily.

" Hey !" called Kai.

" What ?" responded Carol.

" Congrats on winning." Blushed Kai, as Carol smiled.

" Thanks Kai." She smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek before going away.

But Kai grabbed her wrist in time and pulled her into a tight hug.

" Oh Kai." Said Carl softly.

" I haven't hugged you properly since you came back." Whispered Kai as Carol smiled.

" You mean more than anything else Kai."

Slowly, Kai reached out for Carol's lips, kissing her passionately after so many years of separation. When they broke apart, Carol blushed in to a deeper shade of red, looking down at her shoes.

" I-I-I-I'll go check on them." Said Carol uneasily, running off, leaving Kai in a daze.

' Why am I doing this ? We did it before.' Thought Carol.

But deep down inside, something was telling her that something was about to happen. Something that made Carol wince.

* * *

How's it ? You gotta review and tell me ! I hope it's not boring coz' this chap didn't really get the result I wanted. 


	5. Out In the Rain

Today, is a HOLIDAY ! YAY ! Happy Labour Day to you people out there ! okay, I'm a bit hyper today but let's get on with it. I wanna thank LettuceNPudding, HeartlessDevil, Yasashii Tenshi ( A new reviewer !), shadow dragon and AnimeGirl329 for reviewing. Thanks a bunch ! Now, for the unanswered reviews :

shadow dragon : No biggy. It must be hard on you since your computer was a bit funny. But I hope it's fully repaired. Anyway, here's the chapter.

Okay well, I always wanted to tell you guys something but it kinda slipped my mind in the other chaps. Let's just say that everyone in this story is OOC. Especially Kai and Tala since Tala and Kai are usually quiet in the show.

Anyway, keep on babbling and you guys won't get to read. So, hope you enjoy !

* * *

**Chap. 5 : Out in the Rain**

Days passed and it was Kai and Carol's turn to stay at the dojo. Swinging her bag her shoulder, Carol hurried towards Kai and closed the doors.

" Got everything ?" double checked Kai as Carol nodded.

" Let's go !" said Carol, raising a fist into the air.

" You know I didn't realize that you were so childish." Mocked Kai, grinning as Carol looked at him.

" Don't make me yell at you." She said in a monotone.

" Don't worry. I will." Assured Kai.

" Did you take your medicine today ?" asked Carol with a hint of sarcasm.

" I don't take medicines."

" Whatever. It's pointless talking to you." Pouted Carol, walking off.

" Hey c'mon. I was only trying to make you laugh." Said Kai as Carol looked at him and smiled.

" Then congratulations. You did it." Laughed Carol as Kai sweatdropped.

" Mood swings." He mumbled.

-

Soon, it started to pour cats and dogs.

" Holy shit. Should have known I took my umbrella." Frowned Kai.

" What a way to spoil the day. ( Hey it rhymes ! )" Said Carol.

" Shit. Now you're talking. We're gonna get soaked." Cursed Kai.

" Hn. I see no place to hide from the rain. That means, we'll just have to walk in the rain. You don't mind right Kai ?" asked Carol as Kai shook his head.

" Just not used to it. That's all." He assured.

" My clothes will get wet. That means I have no more spare clothes since my bag is wet." Mumbled Carol as they kept on walking.

After a few minutes, Carol started to shiver.

' Oh shit. After all that training and this is what I get in return. Shiverings.' Thought Carol sarcastically.

Suddenly, she felt something warm and soft covering her arms and shoulders.

" But it's yours." Protested Carol as she handed Kai his white scarf. ( It's waterproof by the way )

" Don't worry. I'm fine." Smiled Kai.

" But-"

" You take it or I'm dumping it into the rubbish chute." Said Kai sternly.

" Geez, and I thought this was your precious scarf." Muttered Carol sarcastically as Kai helped her to put it on.

" But won't you be cold ?" asked Carol with interest.

" I'm used to it. And you're forgetting that I used to live in Russia." Kai smirked.

" Show off." Muttered Carol.

" I'm just stating the fact Miss." Frowned Kai as Carol shook her head and kept on walking until she came to a halt.

" What's wrong ?" asked Kai.

" I feel like there's someone following us." Said Carol quietly, turning her head in every direction. ' Could it be him ?' she thought, biting her lip.

" Maybe you think too much." Guessed Kai.

" Yeah. Maybe. Or it might be one of KFC sluts that's following you and trying to strangle me." Guessed Carol.

" Now you're jealous." Smirked Kai.

" So what ? Can't-" but Carol didn't get to finish her sentence and was pulled by Kai into a hug.

" But I'm glad that you are. It shows how much you love me." Smiled Kai as Carol smiled weakly.

" You're always full of surprises." She smiled as she broke the hug and kept on walking.

' Sometimes I wonder if he's here following me.' Thought Carol, taking one last glance behind her back.

( Meanwhile … )

A man was spying on a dual haired male and a dark brown haired female with a pair of binoculars.

" Someday Carolyn, someday. You will be mine." Grinned the man as he dialed some numbers.

-

Suddenly, Carol's cell phone rang.

" Oh god. Why must it be this time ?" cursed Carol as she answered.

Kai looked at her with interest.

" _The time will come, when you're mine."_ Said the voice as it hung up.

Carol froze as the cellphone fell from her hand and onto the ground.

Kai's expression turned from curious to puzzled. " Hello ? Earth to Carol ?" said Kai, waving a hand in front of Carol.

" Nothing. Just leave me alone." Mumbled Carol as she continued walking, leaving Kai puzzled, standing in the rain.

" Huh ?"

' I'm in deep shit now. He's here. But why ?' thought Carol worriedly as she stole glance at Kai worriedly.

' Hope he doesn't get involved though.'

-

" Finally you guys are here. What took you ? Making out with each other ?" said Hilary as she let the wet couple in.

" God ! You both are soaked !" said Mariah.

" Good of you to notice." Commented Kai sarcastically.

" Anyway, let's get you cleaned up Mrs. Hiwatari." Said Mariah and Hilary as they pushed Carol to Hilary's room, followed by Mariam like a bodyguard.

" I am not his wife !" said Carol darkly. Her voice could be heard from upstairs clearly.

" Yes you are and shut up !" yelled Hilary as the door slammed.

" I believe that you have some extra clothes here right Kai ?" said Kenny.

" Hn." Said Kai as he went upstairs and slammed the door.

" They both are acting weird." Said Tyson.

" It's the magic of love that's activating." Said Max dreamily.

" You're right." Said Dizzi sarcastically.

-

After ten minutes of a nice bath, Kai was out with a black T-shirt, grey baggy pants and blue fingerless gloves with his hair dried.

" What's taking Carol so long ?" asked Kenny and Kai.

" As usual, Hilary, Mariah and Mariam." Said Max and Ray knowingly.

" Sigh. Those three really drive me nuts." Said Tyson as he sat on the couch be side Kenny to see what the whiz kid was doing.

Five minutes later, a yell could be heard from upstairs. The boys grinned and smirked.

" YOU'RE NOT GONNA MAKE ME WEAR THIS THINGY AND MAKE ME COME DOWN UNTIL YOU FIND ME A DECENT PAIR OF PANTS TO WEAR !" bellowed Carol from upstairs.

" But the shirt's cute." Complimented Mariam.

" And the skirt too." Added Mariah.

" I DON'T CARE ! BRING ME MY WET CLOTHES ! I'M NOT GONNA MAKE A LAUGHING STOCK OUT OF MYSELF !" yelled Carol again.

" And you're going out even if takes the life out of me." Said Hilary firmly. " There are people out there who want to see the new you we created." She smirked as she pulled Carol downstairs.

" Oh shit." Cursed Carol.

" Ta da !" said the girls as the boys' jaws dropped with the exception of Kai who was looking at her legs, mouth slightly opened.

Carol was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with words like _Don't underestimate females, they're full of surprises_ in grey and a cute puppy picture at the corner of the shirt. But that didn't really matter because what the boys were surprised to see was Carol wearing a beige miniskirt that showed off her long and slender legs. Her hair was dried and tied into an elegant bun with a pin sticking out at the edge.

" Females ARE full of surprises." said Ray, not taking off his eyes at Carol's slender legs.

" Yeah. And Carol is one example." Gaped Max.

" Never thought that a tomboy like Carol would wear a skirt." Said Tyson as Carol shot a death glare at him.

Kai said nothing and stared at Carol's legs. True, he did notice how graceful Carol was but he never noticed how slender Carol's legs were since they were always covered with the baggy pants she wore. Uncomfortable with the attention she was getting, Carol bit her lip.

" That's it. I need to change." She concluded as she headed for the stairs but Hilary and Mariam pushed her slightly and she landed on Kai's lap who was sitting on the floor with his arms and legs crossed. Luckily, he caught her on time.

" Oww." Said Carol softly.

" Don't change. I love your outfit." Kai whispered at her ear that made Carol blushed. ( Aww… how sweet )

Then, their eyes met, hazel and purple ( Hate to burst the bubble full of romance but I think Kai's eye colours are purple. Don't blame me if I get it wrong. ) collided.

" C'mon guys. We're invading their privacy." Smirked Mariam as the groupie went out.

* * *

Uhhh ... how was it ? Please, you all gotta tell me ! Hope you guys review. See ya next time ! 


	6. Encounter with an Old Foe

Well, I guess you guys out there are gonna kill me for updating so late but STOP ! I have my reasons. My exams are HERE ! And I had to do this quietly cause I'm supposed to study ! Well, don't blame me if this chapter's all rubbish coz' it's the middle of my exam. But don't worry. All will go on perfectly after Thursday because by then, my exams are FINISHED ! YAY ! Well, I wanna thank Sugar911, akkiangel, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, AnimeGirl329, HeartlessDevil, Yasashii Tenshi, animasha92, lil' goth, Karina and LettuceNPudding for reviewing. And thank all readers for having patience with me. Now for the unanswered reviews.

Karina : Thanks for the comment and the review. Hope you'll enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chap. 6 : Encounter with an Old Foe**

" How'd you do that ? I think that it's impossible for her to let you dress her." Said Ray.

" Well, we persuaded her to close her eyes and relax when she came out of the showers." Smiled Mariah.

" I love the shirt. Who picked it ?" asked Max.

" It was Mariam's. The skirt was Hilary's but it was too small for her so she let Carol wear it and it fitted perfectly." Said Mariah as Max beamed at Mariam's good taste of clothes.

" What about the hairstyle ?" asked Ray.

" It was Mariah's idea. The pin was Mariah's too." Said Hilary.

" Too bad Carol didn't wear skirts earlier those days." Said Tyson as Hilary glared at him and pulled his ear.

" Kai is one lucky guy." Said Kenny.

" By the way, who's coming tonight ?" asked Tyson as Hilary smiled.

" One is Tala and the other is Hiro. Heard that they're bringing their girlfriends along." Said Mariam, putting her index finger on her chin.

" H-H-H-Hiro has a girlfriend ?" spluttered Tyson, choking on his Pepsi.

" I dunno. But I HEARD." Said Mariam, unsure.

" Hmm, I won't be worrying about Hiro but Tala, I'm not so sure." Said Hilary uneasily.

" Don't worry. He only likes joking around." Assured Ray as the others nodded.

" Anyway, wonder how are Kai and Carol doing." Said Kenny.

" Give them their own personal space. Every couple wants and needs them." Smiled Max.

" Oh yeah ! I forgot ! I told Dad I'd visit his shop !" Max said, smacking his forehead.

" Does that mean that we'll have to eat dinner later ?" asked Tyson as Hilary popped a vein out of her temple.

" Maybe we can all go !" suggested Mariah.

" Yeah ! Dad would love to see you Mariam." Said Max as Mariam blushed slightly.

" Then it's settled ! We'll all go !" smiled Ray.

" C'mon ! What are we waiting for !" said Hilary as Tyson followed her.

" Uhhh … guys, what about Kai and Carol ?" asked Kenny as everyone jumped.

" I totally forgot about them !" exclaimed Hilary.

-

" DAD !"

" MAXIE !" exclaimed Mr. Tate as he hugged his son.

" Hi Mr. Tate." Everyone greeted.

" Dad, meet Mariam." Introduced Max as he pulled Mariam closer.

" So you are Mariam. Maxie's talked so much about you. Nice figure. I can't believe I can have grandchildren faster than I thought actually." Mr. Tate laughed as the couple blushed furiously.

" Anyway," continued Mr. Tate, " Feel free to look around. There are some new beyblades attack rings over there. Just came in this morning." Smiled Mr. Tate as everyone walked over to have a look with the exception of Kai and Carol. Carol was standing on the doorframe, looking out towards the sky, deep in thought whereas Kai was talking to Mr. Tate about what attack ring and defense ring was suitable for Dranzer.

Just then, he noticed Carol walking out of the room. He stopped her immediately.

" Where are you going ?" he asked.

" Somewhere. I don't even know myself. Maybe a walk would be nice." Smiled Carol.

" You sure ? You want me to go with you ?" asked Kai worriedly.

" No. It's fine." Carol smiled weakly as she exited the shop.

" Hey Max !" whispered Mr. Tate.

" Yeah dad ?"

" What's the connection of the girl and Kai ?" asked Mr. Tate curiously.

" Oh you'd be surprised. That girl's Kai girlfriend-Carolyn. But we call her Carol for short." Smiled Max as Mr. Tate blinked.

" Oh. But what about you ? Every time you talk about Mariam, you always became dreamy and stopped talking. Now we can talk." Smirked Mr. Tate as Max sweatdropped.

" Tell you next time." He said in a monotone as he went off to join the groupie.

-

' Finally ! Some peace and quiet.' Thought Carol as she entered the forest.

/ Why ? I thought you always loved the company of Kai around you /

/ Sorry Blare. I need some time alone too you know./

/ Blare /

? A nickname I made up for you just to irritate you when your irritating me./

/ Very funny. Ha-ha./ ( Note the sarcasm.)

/ So, why didn't you let Kai come /

/ Hn. I dunno myself either. I just got a feeling that there's something that's gonna happen./

/ Oh /

/ You heard me /

/ Whatever./

/ Don't make me punch you./

/ And don't make me use my fire blast on you unless you wanna be black./

/ Oh ? Threatening me eh ? Well that won't work./

Just then a blade shot out of the bush which was a few meters beside Carol. Carol jumped and dodged it, launching Blazarine at the same time.

" Long time no see Carolyn. And I see that you've improved." Drawled an oily voice as Carol stiffened.

' No ! It can't be him ! I thought he was gone !' she thought, starting to panic.

" Well, darling, come with me and we can let this battle end." Drawled the voice as a man appeared in front of Carol.

" What do you want !" asked Carol, trying to be calm.

" My, my. Straightforward aren't we ? Well, allow me to repeat my sentence. Come with me and we can let this battle come to a halt. What do you say ?"

" I'm not gonna fall for one of your nasty tricks again." Carol said, gripping her launcher tightly.

" Hm. We'll just have to do it the hard way. Tear him to pieces." Mumbled the man as the green blade slammed Blazarine endlessly.

' Shit ! He's improved since the last time we met. !' thought Carol.

" You won't get away so easily." Smirked the man as Carol bit her lip.

" Fuck. Fire Tsunami Blast !" commanded Carol.

" Pay Back !" the man yelled as Carol looked horrified.

" But that's my attack !" she gasped as the double amount of her attack bounced back and hit straight at Blazarine.

Carol suddenly felt her energy drained out of her body. Biting her lip, Carol ordered Blazarine to dodge the attacks but the green blade was too fast. Running low on energy fast but can't retreat, she had no choice but to hang on.

-

' Where IS Carol ?' Kai thought, impatient.

/ Should I go look for her ?"

/ Yes you should./

/ Right. On my way./ said Kai as he left.

As he wandered deeper into the woods, he heard evil laughs like : You'll never get away ! NEVER ! and other things.

Feeling curious, Kai headed for the sound and hid behind a bush. When he got a closer look, his face paled. A greasy haired man was putting up a beybattle and Carol was losing ! Her energy was low and she was panting heavily. Unable to hold on much longer, Carol dropped onto the ground on all fours, gritting her teeth.

' What should I do ?' thought Kai, panicking.

/ Hello ? USE ME / yelled Dranzer as Kai launched Dranzer towards the battle field.

" Blazing Gig !" said Kai as the attack exploded, thick smoke flying everywhere.

" I'm watching you Carolyn ! Every second and every move !" yelled the man as he fled.

When the smoke disappeared, Kai was shocked.

Carol was lying on the ground, unconscious. Kai rushed to her side and shook her hard.

" Carol ! Carol wake up ! WAKE UP !" Kai was about to slap her Carol opened her eyes slowly.

" Thanks Kai. Glad that you're safe." She smiled weakly before drifting off to unconscious again.

" SHIT !" he cursed. ' Whoever that is, he's asking for it.' He thought as he picked Carol up in bridal style and ran out of the woods.

/ Hello ? What about her blade /

/ Oh yeah ! I forgot / said Kai as he ran back to take the blade before heading straight back towards the dojo, taking a short cut.

* * *

Well, how was it ? I seem to ask this question in every chap don't I ? Well, bear with it 'cause I wanna know. And thanks for reading too ! Wish you a good day ! Oh yeah ! And if any of you out there are confused, feel free to ask coz' the story's gonna get jumpy and confusing in the few chaps later. 


	7. Outburst

Hello ! I'm back. Well, thanks to LettuceNPudding, animasha, lil' goth, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, HeartlessDevil and Sugar911 for reviewing. Well, tut tut. On with it.Oh yeah ! This chap is a bit weird. So, uhhh ... it's revised again and again but I still can't get it to make sense. So PLEASE tell me if the chap's weird. Thanks a bunch !

* * *

**Chap. 7 : Outburst**

Opening her eyes slowly, Carol woke up only to find Kai, staring at her.

" Promise me, not to run off by yourself again." He said sternly.

Carol nodded absently.

Just then, the door flung open and in came the groupie.

" There you two are. We've been looking all over for you !" said Mariah.

" Well, Carol got kinda tired and I brought her back." Lied Kai.

" Anyway, now that we found you two, we're going to cook dinner." Said Ray as the groupie walked out of the room.

" By the way, there are some guests coming tonight so, well, get yourselves ready. You look in a mess Carol." Smiled Hilary as she closed the door, leaving the couple in the room.

Kai and Carol were still in the same position, eye locking. It was minutes before Carol realized that Kai was holding her hand. She looked away, blushing ten shades of red.

" Uhh…" she said uneasily.

Kai looked at his hands and let go of them immediately.

" Sorry." He said quietly.

Carol forced a smile out of her face and stood up, about to leave any moment.

" Uhh… I'll go check on Hilary and the others incase Tyson burns down the whole house/dojo." She said.

" Carol wait !" called Kai as Carol stopped.

" W-w-what ?" she said , weakly.

Without warning, Carol felt a pair of strong arms wrapping her waist.

" What happened to you ?" asked Kai concerned. " You are definitely not Carol. The Carol I knew wasn't so retiring." He said softly.

Tears foamed in Carol's eyes and started rolling down freely. Kai felt his heart broke into a million pieces. He felt that it was his responsibility about Carol's happiness. Now that Carol was crying silently, he didn't know what to do.

" I-I-I'm sorry. " sobbed Carol as she turned around only to face a worried Kai.

" It's okay." He comforted as he pulled Carol to a warm hug.

Carol sobbed harder but silently. Each time Carol sniffed, Kai would tighten his grip.

" You feeling better ?" asked Kai.

" Thanks Kai." Sniffed Carol, forcing a smile on her face, but it turned out to be a sad smile. " I vowed never to cry again but I still did it." Said Carol, holding back the tears with a piece of tissue.

Kai smiled sadly. " Go on. Cry. You'll feel better." He said softly.

Carol looked up with tears in her eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something but instead, she started crying again.

" I-I-I …" said Carol, forcing words out of her mouth but Kai placed his index finger on her lips.

" I know." He smiled as Carol knelt down and buried her face in Kai's shirt. Kai embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go. " How can I let your spirit just fade away like that ? I swear I'll make your life worth living for." Promised Kai as Carol hugged Kai back.

More tears poured down from Carol's eyes.

Carol's head was aching terribly. " GO AWAY !" she shouted.

' Let it out, and you'll feel much better. ' He thought as he played with Carol's hair.

Soon, Carol stopped crying.

" Hey Kai !" said Mariam from outside, banging her fist on the door. " You're not doing anything to Carol right ?" she asked.

" Yeah. We heard her screaming." Said Max.

" Nothing." Replied Kai.

" Sure ?"

" Yes." Said Kai firmly as footstep sounds faded away.

" I'm sorry." Sniffed Carol, standing up shakily.

" Don't worry. You feeling any better ?" asked Kai.

" Yeah. I feel much better. Thanks Kai." Smiled Carol, finally regaining her balance and opened the door. But before she had a chance to even hold the doorknob, Carol felt weak and swayed for a little while before dropping onto the floor. Luckily, Kai was there to catch her.

" It's okay. I'm here for you. Always." Smiled Kai as he carried Carol in bridal style and placed her on the couch for her to sleep soundly.

' God. I need to change my shirt !' thought Kai, noticing that it was stained with tears. " I'll be right back." Said Kai in her ear as he dashed off to change another shirt. When Kai was heading towards the door, he didn't notice that Carol opened her eyes slowly.

' Don't leave me Kai !' she thought as she reached a hand out to grasp Kai but she felt her eyelids closing due to exhaustion, floating away to dreamland.

-

When the groupie came into the living room, everyone's mouth opened with shock. Kai was sitting on the couch, with his eyes closed and Carol's head was lying on his lap, with a blanket to cover her. They both seem to be sleeping peacefully.

" I'd never thought I'd seen the day that Kai would actually let a girl touch him." Said Tyson as the others glared at him.

" Keep your face and your big mouth shut." hissed Hilary as she pulled Tyson's left ear out of the room.

" Should we take a picture ?" asked Mariam quietly.

" Sure we should. And remember to take those pictures of Kai and Carol having romantic moments. It's really gonna be a laugh." Grinned Max.

" Right. Lemme fish out my camera first." said Ray as he pulled out a camera from his bag.

" Right. Kenny, if you please." Invited Mariah.

" I'm scared. What if Carol and Kai wake up ?" gulped Kenny.

" Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll be safe." Assured Max as Kenny took the camera.

" Well, here goes nothing." He gulped again as he aimed for a perfect angle.

SNAP ! The picture was taken.

" Did it go well ? How did I snap ?" asked Kenny as Ray took a look at it.

" Nice. Perfect." He grinned.

" C'mon. It's bad to invade people's privacy. Especially when it comes to Kai Hiwatari." Smirked Max.

" I definitely agree on that one." Smirked Mariam.

" Lemme go wash the film and the picture of a cute couple will be out." Grinned Mariah as they went out of the room.

* * *

Okay. I know this is short and weird but please give me your honest opinions. THANKS ! 


	8. Overnight

Hello ! I'm back with another chap ! YAHOO ! HOORAY ! Okay, I'm high. Anyway, thanks for all those great reviewers out there ! And don't forget the readers too ! Thanks to LettuceNPudding, animasha92 ( I'm sorry for spelling your penname wrong in the last chap. SORRY !), lil' goth, AnimeGirl329, HeartlessDevil, Sugar911,M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d, Yasashii Tenshi and akkiangel for reviewing. Thank you ! Now let's get on with the chapter. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chap. 8 : Overnight**

Kai woke up only to find Carol's head lying on his lap, sleeping peacefully. Gazing at her peaceful sleeping face, he smiled silently to himself. Just then, Carol's face looked uncomfortable and Kai felt her grip tighten.

' Bad dream perhaps.' Thought Kai as he stood up carefully in order not to wake her up and closed the door quietly.

" I'll be right back."

Dreams 

Carol found herself in a place where there was nothing. No light, no furniture, nothing. She began feel nervous. Where was Kai ?

" Kai. Kai ! KAI WHERE ARE YOU ?" Carol yelled but no Kai appeared.

" He's gone." Said a voice.

" No ! You're lying ! You're LYING ! HE said he'll always be there for me ! YOU"RE LYING !" Carol yelled. " He said he was always there for me. He promised me." Sniffed Carol. Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

" Why are you crying ? You're not supposed to cry ! You're supposed to be strong ! That's why you're here ! You don't need anyone ! You're alone ! ALONE !" said the voice, echoing in her ears.

" I don't need anyone ? But Kai said he'll be there for me ! He promised me !" protested Carol, tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks.

" No. He broke his promise. You're alone ! You don't need anyone." Said the voice irritably.

" No ! Kai would never do that !" said Carol definitely.

" No. He ran away. He's sick of you crying, acting like a cry baby. He ran away. He doesn't want you anymore !"

" STOP ! YOU'RE MAKING ME CONFUSED ! NO ! STOP !" Yelled Carol, hot tears were rolling down her cheeks.

" Oh but it's a fact. Come with me. Follow this voice ! Let me guide you. You don't need anyone anymore." tempted the voice.

" No ! YOU'RE LYING ! KAI SAID HE'LL BE THERE FOR ME ! NO MATTER WHAT !"

" He left you. He's gone ! He deserted you." Hissed the voice.

" NO ! KAI"S HERE ! HE"S HERE SOMEWHERE ! WHERE'D YOU KEEP HIM ? KAI ! KAI !" Yelled Carol as everything turned black and Carol felt herself weakening. In a flash, she found herself lying on the ground as she slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

End of Dream

" Kai. Kai ! KAI !" yelled Carol as she woke up, sweating and breathing heavily.

She looked around and saw worried faces looking at her.

" What happened ?" asked Hilary, worried.

" Yeah. We heard you screaming for Kai and when we came here, Kai was already here, trying to comfort you." said Ray as Mariah nodded.

Carol looked at Kai. His face was pale as a ghost due to shock.

" You were mumbling something like ' he's gone' or whatever it is." said Tyson.

" Oh." Said Carol, sniffing.

" Uhh guys, maybe we should go out and leave Kai and Carol alone." Said Kenny as the groupie went out.

As soon as Mariah closed the door, Carol immediately hugged Kai tightly.

" What happened ?" asked Kai worriedly.

" I dreamt that you were gone. You didn't want me." Said Carol quietly as Kai wiped a tear from Carol's face.

" And what makes you think I'd do that ?" asked Kai.

" You must promise me, not to leave me." Pleaded Carol as Kai smiled.

" Wouldn't dream of it. But you must give me something in return."

Carol frowned. " What ?"

" Just smile and don't scare me like that anymore." Said Kai as he pulled Carol closer and kissed her gently.

" It's a deal." Smiled Carol when they broke apart.

" C'mon. Let's go to the entertainment room. We have quite a lot of people waiting for us." Said Kai as he placed his hands on Carol's shoulders and lead her to the entertainment room.

-

As Carol and Kai drew nearer towards the door, the louder the noise became. Music was on, people chatting loudly.

" Ignore them. Just act normal and smile." Whispered Kai, opening the door as Carol made a smile appear on her face.

" Wow." Said a voice at the corner as everyone turned their attention towards Carol. Carol and Kai looked around and found four special guests at a corner.

" Tala ?" said Kai, shocked.

" Denise ?" choked Carol when she spotted a girl dressed in a red shirt, black baggy pants and dark green fingerless gloves.

" CAROL ! SO YOU WERE THE GIRL TALA WAS TALKING ABOUT !" squealed the girl as the two girls hugged.

The groupie looked anxiously towards Kai and Kai gave them thumbs up and smiled. They sighed with relief.

" Carol ! Meet my brother, Hiro !" introduced Tyson as a light blue haired adult smiled.

" Hi !" she greeted.

" Pleasure to meet you. Tyson told me so much about you." Smiled Hiro.

" And don't forget his girlfriend." Smirked Tyson as Hiro rolled his eyes.

" This is Anna." Said Hiro, smiled as he put a shoulder on a girl who was wearing a school uniform.

" Hi !" she smiled.

" Hi !" smiled Carol as they shook hands.

" She's a top A student. Just fishing graduating when Hiro came to pick her up." Whispered Hilary as Anna blushed.

" No wonder Hiro likes her." Mumbled Carol as Kai hold his laughter.

" Anyway, back to the main question. What are you doing here Tala ?" asked Kai.

" Visiting you guys." He smirked.

" And how did you know Denise ?" asked Carol with interest.

" You know her ?" asked Max.

" Yeah. We were best of friends since primary school until I came here." Said Carol as Denise smiled widely.

" DINNER !" yelled Mariah and Ray from the kitchen as Tyson dashed off towards the dining room.

" FOOOD !" he yelled.

" I forgot how much Tyson loves food." Said Hiro sarcastically as everyone laughed, following Tyson.

As usual, as soon as they got there, Tyson was already stuffing his face with food while Hilary sighed. The groupie tried to hold back their laughter. Same old Tyson and Hilary.

-

Kai and Hiro were glaring at Tala, their left eyebrows twitching furiously since Tala was drooling over Carol's slim legs and Anna's black skirt, the girls were talking about romance and stuff, Tyson was busy stuffing his face, Ray, Max and Kenny were discussing about beyblades tactics.

" God Carol. Why are your eyes so red !" asked Mariah, noticing how red Carol's eyes were.

" Oh nothing. It's just the soap. That's all." Smiled Carol.

" Dude ! I thought you said never to wear skirts again and now you're wearing one." Frowned Denise.

" Well, thanks to these people." Glared Carol at Mariah, Hilary and Mariam smiled sheepishly.

" But it looks good on you." Said Anna.

" Yeah and even Tala's drooling over your legs." Chuckled Hilary as Denise's face fell.

" Tala Ivanov, don't forget that you have a girlfriend already." Said Denise, pulling Tala's ear as Tala winced.

" You're his girlfriend ?" said Carol, dumbstruck.

" Geez aren't you slow." Said Denise sarcastically.

" How did you guys get to know each other ?" asked Hilary with interest.

" Well, if it weren't for him, I'd probably be dead by now. That time I was in Russia when three men wanted a beybattle. I was losing and that's when he showed up or else, I'd be gone." Said Denise dreamily.

" Right girl, we believe that story. What about you Anna ? How'd you know Hiro ?" asked Mariam

" He's my senior. I was in high school grade two and he was in grade seven. We met at the library." Said Anna, blushing slightly.

" Wow. But that's a big gap between your ages. You're seventeen, and he's twenty-two." Said Mariah.

" Who cares. Love isn't all about age. It's about loving and forgiving each other." Smiled Anna.

" You meant to say that Hiro let you down before ?" asked Hilary, raising an eyebrow.

" No. Actually, it was the other way round. I let him down once." Blushed Anna.

" Oh ?" said the girls with interest.

" Well, I was late for our first date since I had to finish my homework and clean the classroom. But he said it was okay."

" Tsk. You shouldn't be late for your first date you know." Lectured Mariam.

" And where was this momentary place of your date ?" asked Carol.

" The library." Said Anna as everyone sweatdropped.

" Nerds." Mumbled Denise as Anna blushed redder than ever.

" Hey !" pouted Anna as the girls giggled.

" Well, I'm full." Said Carol as she put her plate on her sink and went away, followed by Kai, placing a protective arm on her shoulder.

" Is that Carol's boyfriend ?" asked Denise with interest.

" Yup. They two make a cute couple. Unlike some." Smirked Mariam, looking at Hilary and Tyson. Hilary faked a cough.

" Anyway, LAST PERSON TO FINSH WASHES THE DISHES !" yelled Mariah as the girls dashed to put their plates in the sink followed by boys.

It ended up that Tala and Tyson had to wash the dishes while the others went for a shower.

-

" HILARY ! HURRY UP !" yelled Mariam.

" Use the other one !" retorted Hilary.

" I CAN'T ! MARIAH'S USING IT !" Yelled Mariam as Hilary came out. " THANK GOD !" she said loudly as she slammed the bathroom door.

After one hour and a half, everyone was finished. The groupie was sitting in the entertainment room, discussing of what to do next.

" What do you want to do now ?" asked Denise, sitting on Tala's lap.

" Hmm … I'd say a game might be nice." Smirked Mariam.

" What game ?" asked Carol with interest, her head leaning on Kai's shoulder.

Hilary, Mariah and Mariam grinned. " TRUTH OR DARE !" They yelled with glee as the others moaned.

* * *

Phew. Finally had this chap posted. Oh yay ! So, please review. Thanks a bunch ! 


	9. In a Room

I'M SO SORRY ! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY ! SORRY !It was because I went for some damn haircut. Ewww. Anyway, here's the next chap. And thank you animasha92, LettuceNPudding, akkiangel, lil' goth, AnimeGirl329, M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d, HeartlessDevil, Sugar911, Yasashii Tenshi, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix for reviewing. Now, on with the story !

* * *

**Chap. 9 : In A Room**

The groupie sat beside each other, forming a circle.

" Right. So I'll start first since I suggested this game." Smirked Hilary as everyone frowned. Whenever Hilary smirked, bad things were about to happen.

Carol bit her lip nervously. Kai hold her hand tightly, looking at Carol as she smiled.

" Right, Ray ! Truth or dare ?" asked Hilary as Carol sighed with relief.

" I choose … truth." He replied finally.

" Tell me Ray, have you ever been mad or had a quarrel with Mariah ?" smirked Hilary.

" Uhhh … yes." Said Ray quietly.

" Ooh." Said Mariam.

" Well, we were young then." Retorted a blushing Ray.

" Yeah, like we believe in that story." Said Hilary sarcastically.

" Anyway, Hiro, truth or dare ?" asked Ray.

After much consideration, Hiro decided to pick truth.

" Hiro, tell me when did you start to like Anna ?" grinned Ray as Hiro blushed slightly.

" Since we met at the library." He replied quietly as Tala, Tyson and Max chorused ' Love at first sight' that annoyed Hiro slightly.

" Tyson, Truth or dare ?" smiled Hiro.

" Dare." Replied Tyson confidently.

" I dare you to eat nothing but bread for a week."

Tyson's face widened with shock. " NO !" he shrieked in a girly tone that made everyone rolled with laughter.

As soon as Tyson regain his clarity, he began to pick a person.  
" Tala, truth or dare ?" he smiled, smugly.

" Dare." Replied Tala confidently.

" I dare you to …" said Tyson as his voice trailed off. " KISS DENISE !" he yelled as Tala's eyes widened.

" WHAT ?" yelled the red haired male, shocked.

" It's a dare." Said Tyson in a sing-song tone.

Slowly, the red-haired male slid closer to a blushing female whose head was down. Quickly, Tala gave her a peck on the cheek as Denise blushed.

" AWWWW …" said Mariam, Mariah and Hilary as the boys sniggered. ( Except for Kai of course )

" Anyway, Tyson, truth or dare." Sniggered Tala.

Tyson gulped. " Uhh, dare."

" I dare you to give Max CANDY !" laughed Tala as Mariam gasped.

Once Max got candy, he went all hyper again. " CANDIE ! LOLIPOPS ! PIXIE STIXS ! SHERBET LEMONS !" exclaimed Max as he ran in circles around the room.

A vein popped from the girls' temple as they towered Tyson who was trembling.

" TYSON …" said Hilary darkly.

" Are you …" said Mariam, her left eyebrows twitching.

" Mercy ! Please ? Don't blame me ! Blame Tala !" retorted Tyson as Carol clenched her fists.

" Crazy ?" continued Mariam.

Now Tyson was scarred. Even Mariah was angry. And it really scarred the shit out of him. He gulped, knowing that he wasn't in a pleasant situation.

-

" That was fast." Commented Denise.

" His expression was priceless !" giggled Mariah.

The groupie was once again, continuing playing their game. Tyson was so scarred that he wetted his pants. Everyone laughed loudly and Tyson was damn embarrassed.

" It's not funny." Frowned Tyson. " Kai, truth or dare ?"

" Kai, truth or dare ?"

" Truth."

" Tell us what happened when you guys were alone at the hall." Smirked Tyson as everyone's faces lit up.

" Nothing." Lied Kai.

" You sure ? We heard screams from that room." Said Mariam.

" Nothing happened to us." Said Kai firmly.

" We know you're lying. Therefore, you'll have a punishment." Smirked Tyson as Hilary whispered something in his ear. Now that caught Kai and Carol's attention.

" Kai, your punishment is to kiss Carol." Smirked Tyson as Kai sighed.

" And lip to lip until we say stop. And since we're so good, we'll give you some privacy. " said Mariam when Kai kissed Carol lightly on the forehead which made Carol blush scarlet red. Tala and Tyson pushed the couple into a room and locked the door.

Slowly, Kai moved closer towards Carol, Carol panicked.

" Don't care about them. This is our own world now." Whispered Kai as Carol smiled slightly for five seconds until… slowly, their lips met as they shared a passionate kiss. The others watched this with interest.

" Wow. I admire this guy. Carol changed so much just because of him." Mumbled Denise as Tala pulled her closer for a warm hug. " Do you think this Kai will hurt ? Because Carol is quite sensitive to boys."

" Don't worry. Kai's one responsible man." Assured Kenny.

" I think the plan worked." Said Mariah suddenly.

" What plan ?" asked Anna with interest.

" Well, we weren't really sure if Kai really has a thing or two for Carol in the past but now, it's revealed." Smiled Hilary.

" Hey ! Don't forget about them ! They'll suffocate !" said Hiro.

" Don't worry. They'll stop themselves. " Said Max.

" You mean this was actually a set up ?" asked Ray.

" Yup. Just to get them together." Smirked Tala.

" C'mon ! To celebrate, who's up for hot chocolate before continuing the game ?" asked Mariah as everyone cheered.

-

As soon as the couple broke apart for air. Carol bit her lip nervously and blushed crimson red. She looked up only to see Kai's face darken, which meant that something was wrong. Carol gulped. Without warning, Kai pulled Carol in for a tight embrace. Carol stared at him and blushed deeper.

"Just let me hug you." he said quietly but Carol felt that a hint of pain was in there too. Without hesitation, Carol returned to hug and smiled.

" Hey guys ! Time to come out ! Romantic sessions are over !" announced Mariam, knocking on the door as they broke the hug. Carol blushed.

" Had fun ?" asked Tala as Kai glared at him.

" Watch your tongue Ivanov." He warned.

" What did you guys do besides making out ?" asked the girls with interest.

" Shut your mouth." Glared Carol.

" Ahem." Said Kenny as Anna and Hiro faked a cough.

" Whatever they do is none of our business and it's personal." Frowned Anna.

" And I suggest that we keep on playing the game or we'll just discuss who sleeps with whom." Said Hiro.

" Good point Hiro. We'll decide on that first since it's …" said Hilary as she checked her watch. " Wow. It's already half past nine."

" Right. Everyone pick your roommate."

( You guys know that who sleeps with whom and Kenny is sharing a Tyson and Hilary. )

" Okay so … where are we sleeping ?" asked Tala.

" Hmmm … It'll be the same. Ray and Mariah in a room, Max and Mariam another room and Kenny, Tyson and me in another room. As for the guests, it'll be the hall." Said Hilary as everyone nodded and went towards different directions.

-

" Kai, I feel weird having to share a blanket with you." Said Carol uneasily as Kai chuckled softly.

" C'mon Carol. It won't hurt and Kai won't bite." Joked Tala.

" Who knows. Maybe he dreamt that he was eating his food and bite my ear." Frowned Carol.

" I won't dream about food." Said Kai as he pulled Carol down to sit beside him on the floor. " But I'll dream about us." He smirked as Carol blushed slightly.

" Aww how sweet." Said Denise, trying to hold back her laughter as Hiro and Anna entered the room.

" Finally they're asleep." Said Hiro as Anna yawned slightly. " C'mon. It's over bed-time and sleep now. And that includes the four of you." Said Hiro sternly as Tala and Denise frowned.

" My life isn't for you to fuss with." Mumbled Denise.

" Yeah. And you're like a parent and we're your kids." Said Tala.

" But that's what I like about him. Always punctual." Smiled Anna as she hugged a blushing Hiro.

" If I had kids, my kids' attitude won't be as bad as you." Snorted Hiro as he went to bed, his back facing Anna's back. Both of them were blushing slightly.

Kai chuckled while Carol giggled over the quarreling couples.

" C'mon. Let's just call this a day." Mumbled Kai as he slept.

After much hesitation, Carol just lied down and hugged her pillow instead of putting it under her head, drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

So, how was it ? Hope you guys enjoyed it. 


	10. Who is He ?

Hello to all you guys out there ! And I thank everyone for reviewing ! Well, thanks to AnimeGirl329, LettuceNPudding, Whatevergurlx0x ( YAY ! NEW REVIEWER !), M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0rld, animasha92, lil' goth and HeartlessDevil for reviewing. Well, on with the story !

* * *

**Chap. 10 : Who is he ?**

Opening her eyes, Carol woke up only to find Kai hugging her, mumbling sleep words.

' Oh god. How am I gonna get up ?' she thought as she bit her lip nervously.

After much figuring, Carol thought of a way. ( Light bulb-ding !) Taking the risk, she grab hold of her pillow and slowly, she slipped out of Kai's grip and quickly replaced it with the pillow as she stood up, straightening her clothes.

' Oh man ! It's only 5 in the morning. And everyone's sleeping except for me.' She thought as she scanned through the whole room. Tala and Denise were sharing a blanket, Anna was curled up like a cat, purring peacefully beside Hiro whose hand was on Anna's palm.

' Cute.' Smiled Carol silently as she closed the door silently but they were no match for Kai's sharp ears.

-

Carol came out of the bathroom, wearing her favorite pair of clothes which consisted a black T-shirt, a pair of blue baggy pants and fingerless gloves. Slowly, she crept up to the door and opened it until a voice stopped her.

" Where are you going ?" asked a voice from behind that made Carol jump, only to face Kai whose hair was dripping wet after a shower.

" Gawd Kai ! You scarred the shit out of me !" said Carol as Kai smirked.

" Anyway, back to the main subject. Where are you going ? It's not safe for you to go out by yourself." Said Kai as Carol frowned.

" Whatever you say." Said Carol, after a little hesitation and closing the door. " Now what do you suppose I do now ?" asked Carol, pacing in circles around Kai.

" Just give me a sec to get my hair done." Said Kai as he rushed of to the bathroom as Carol snorted playfully.

" More like a decade or century." She smirked when Kai was out of eavesdropping.

-

" TYSON ! WAKE UP !" bellowed Hilary to the navy-blue haired male who was still sleeping in his warm and cozy bed until it became wet and cold.

" GRANGER !( Makes me think of Draco yelling at Hermione in Harry Potter fanfics ) WAKE UP THIS INSTANT OR ELSE DOUBLE TRAINING FOR YOU !" yelled Kai as the others giggled silently at Kai's yelling.

The navy blue haired male jerked awake and begged unconsciously. " Please ! I'll do anything than to have training !" begged Tyson. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he felt like the world's most idiotic fool that has ever lived. Everyone was laughing and giggling slightly including Kai who was chuckling.

" What ?" he said, trying to fight his blush.

" You didn't see the look on your face ! It was priceless !" giggled Hilary as the groupie burst into laughter.

" Oh whatever. I'm using the bathroom." Said Tyson, blushing scarlet red in the face as he passed a laughing Kenny who was holding his stomach. Just then, there was a knock on the front door.

" We'll get it !" said the girls happily as they went to open the door.

" KENNY ! GUESS WHO !" shouted Mariah's pitchy voice that almost broke the glass from the hall as Kenny looked puzzled.

" Uhhh … Mr. Dickinson ?" said Kenny.

" Wrong ! Look !" said Hilary as Mariam pushed a blushing looking female into Tyson's bedroom where everyone was there including Tyson who just gotten out of the bathroom at top spend due to Mariah's voice.

Kenny blushed and gulped. Max looked shocked.

" EMILY ?" the two males gasped.

" E-E-Emily." Sid Kenny, blushing 100 shades of red as the groupie sniggered.

" Seems like whiz kid has a crush." Sniggered Mariam to the others.

" Emily ? What are you doing here ? Aren't you with mum ?" asked Max, shocked to see his former teammate here.

" Well, Judy let me have a holiday. So I decided to come here to visit you guys." Said Emily uneasily.

" More like here to visit someone special." Snorted Tyson as everyone glared at him.

" Okay well, mind the intro ?" asked Denise as Max coughed.

" Well, she's my former teammate, Emily. But now she's working with mum on a private project thingy." Said Max as Denise and Anna nodded.

" Hi ! I'm Anna." Smiled Anna.

" Denise." Said Denise as she shook hands with Emily.

" Well, now that there's one more visitor, I don't think the dojo can hold on anymore overnighters. And that means …" grinned Hilary as her voice trailed off. Kai and Carol gulped.

" WE'RE GOING TO KAI'S MANSION AGAIN !" exclaimed the girls excluding Carol, Denise, Anna and Emily as everyone covered their ears.

" Oh shit." Cursed Kai as Carol patted his back, smiling.

-

" OH YEAH ! THE BIGGEST PLACE IN THE WORLD ! HERE WE ARE !" cheered the girls as the boys, plus well, you know who sweatdropped.

" Anyway," coughed Kai, gaining attention. " Just pick your roommates. Go upstairs to the third floor, turn left, and the guest rooms are there. Pick any room. Just DON'T pick the room that says 'DO NOT DISTURB'." Said Kai as everyone picked their roommates and scrambled off to the guestroom wing.

" Okay I'm confused." Said Carol as Kai lead her to the guestroom wing.

When they got there, everyone was running around, yelling " THIS ROOM IS OURS !" and other stuff. Carol sweatdropped while Kai's left eyebrow twitched.

' Should have known I burned this place down.' He thought. " Let's go. Don't care about them." He said as he and Carol slammed the door shut.

" Wow Kai. Your room is nice." Commented Carol as Kai hid a smirk.

The walls were painted Prussian Blue and a king-sized bed, a desk, a shelf of books and a closet was placed in the room.

" Of course. This is the young master bedroom." Said Kai as Carol snorted.

" More like the anti-social master bedroom." Joked Carol.

" Anyway, back to the main subject," said Kai, sitting on the bed.

Carol raised an eyebrow as she sat beside Kai.

" I know this is a personal question but I really want to know." Continued Kai. " Who was that man ?" asked Kai softly at Carol's ear.

Carol tensed up. ' Should I tell him ?' the question kept replaying in her mind.

" Never mind. You don't need to tell me." Said Kai as he got up as went out.

" He's my guardian." Said Carol suddenly when Kai's hand grabbed the doorknob.

He turned around.

" He's my guardian and my … father." Said Carol after a little hesitation.

* * *

Well, honestly I think this chap was kinda of a bore when I wrote it. And congratulations to whoever that guess that it was Carol's father. Anyway, hope you review ! 


	11. My story

Well, guess it's time for me to update since I guess you guys are gonna take carving knifes and metal sticks and come up my door, threatening me to UPDATE ! lol. Just kidding. Anyway, thanks to M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d, lil' goth, Sugar911, Whatevergurlx0x, akkiangel, animasha92, LettuceNPudding, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, HeartlessDevil, AnimeGirl329 and lastly but not least, Yasashii Tenshi. Special thanks to you too for getting me a new reviewer ! THANKS ! Anyway, for the unanswered reviews.

akkiangel : Well, you'll see in this chap.

Hope you guys'll enjoy this chap !

* * *

**Chap. 11 : My Story**

All was quiet. The atmosphere was so thick that you could cut it with a sharp carving knife. Kai could see Carol shaking slightly, biting her lip nervously with her head down.

" C'mon outside." Said Kai, letting out a sighas the two teens went out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

-

When they got to the living room, the others were gathered there, discussing on what to do.

" It's about time you two got here." Said Tyson.

" Well, now that we are all here, what do you propose we do now ?" asked Hilary.

" I say that a rest might be nice. I'm dead beat after the trip." Suggested Emily as Kenny nodded.

" Fine with me." Agreed Mariam as everyone went upstairs to their own rooms.

" The backyard will be a great place to talk." Said Kai as Carol nodded, following Kai into the backyard.

-

" Sit down." Said Kai softly as Carol sat down beside him. All was silent.

" It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Said Kai as Carol shook her head.

" I guess that you really need to know." Said Carol softly as she looked at Kai with eyes full of sorrow. Kai felt himself soften down as he pulled her into a warm embrace. Carol felt herself melting in his arms and stay there forever when Kai hugged her. " Thanks Kai." She mumbled softly.

Flashback  
Carol was sitting on a chair, resting when a man in his 30s came in.

" What do you want." She spat.

" You are to come with me." Said the man.

" Why should I ?" asked Carol, irritated.

" You just come with me. And you'll get a surprise." Said the man.

" Buzz off." Warned Carol but the man just took her by force and shoved her into a black van.

" HEY ! KIDNAPPING A CHILD ! DAYLIGHT KIDNAP !" yelled Carol as the man commanded her to keep quiet.

" JUST SHUT UP !" yelled the man as Carol quiet down and glared at him.

" Fuck." She muttered quietly as they traveled to a deserted building.

" Holy shit." Cursed Carol as she stayed, glued to the ground. In front of her stood an old building that was deserted many years ago.

" Tell me old man," said Carol suddenly, " What does this place have to do with me." Said Carol, frowning.

" Because, people are paying a high price for me to get you here." Smirked the man.

' So, treating my like a puppet huh ? Well I won't let it have your way.' Thought Carol.

Knock, knock. " Come in." drawled a voice from inside as the two people went in.

Carol stopped her tracks. " I thought you were dead." She said, stunned.

" Yes. Many people assumed that I and Master Voltaire were dead. But no, they were wrong. Now hand over that blade of yours." Said the purple haired man demandingly.

Carol shook her head stubbornly. " I won't." she said.

" Give me the blade." Said the man as Carol attempted to flee but stopped by the guards.

" Oww …"

" Since you don't want, guards, take her down to the cellar and give her a good thrashing." Commanded the man as Carol bit her lip.

" You will pay Boris." She mumbled darkly.  
End of flashback 

Carol stopped and turned away. " The sight of it makes me sick." She said, trying to keep her voice steady and calm.

" I know. It's horrible." Said Kai as he hugged Carol again.

" Don't say it anymore." Trembled Carol, threatening not to let the tears fall.

" I know it's hard. And I won't let him get you. I promise. You're mine forever." Said Kai.

Carol smiled weakly. Dizziness suddenly entered her mind as her vision became blur. Her grip on Kai's shoulder tightened as she tried to stay focused. Kai looked at her with a puzzling look on his face.

" You okay ?" he asked worriedly as Carol nodded and forced herself to smile.

" I'm fine. Just tired." Said Carol, starting to sweat.

" C'mon. Let's get you back up there." said Kai, starting to get anxious as Carol stood up shakily.

" You sure you're alright ? Because you don't look as if you're well." Frowned Kai as Carol forced herself to nod.

' Stay alert. Get a grip of yourself.' Thought Carol as she tried to regain her balance, but end up only to fall to the ground on fours, panting heavily.

" Carol, you okay ?" asked Kai.

" I'm fine." Replied Carol, clenching her teeth. It was so hot. Her body was so hot that she just wanted snow.

" Here Carol. Let me carry you." Said Kai as Carol shook her head and stood up again, seeking support from Kai.

' God shit !' thought Carol as her vision became blur. Kai's face was darkening from what she saw. Soon, without knowing it herself, she slowly passed out, dropping onto the ground, leaving Kai in shock.

" Carol, don't scare me like that. Carol." Said Kai nervously as he checked Carol's temperature.

" HOLY ! OUCH !" said Kai. " 39 DEGREES !" yelled Kai as he carried Carol in bridal style and went inside the room.

" Hang in there Carol. We're almost there !" he said as he rushed to find Ray.

* * *

Well, R n R. That's all I have to say. Thanks for reading ! 


	12. Just Like Four Years Ago

HELLO EVERYONE ! Back with another chapter ! YAY ! Anyway, on with it. Thanks to LettuceNPudding, animasha92, lil' goth, AnimeGirl329, M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d, Sugar911, Whatevergurlx0x, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, Yasashii Tenshi, Girl of Light Writter ( NEW REVIEWER ! WOOT !) and Most of all, HeartlessDevil. Thanks you guys. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chap. 12 : Just Like Four Years Ago**

It had been a day since Carol had a high-fever and Kai was as depressed as ever.

" Poor Kai." Said Max.

" Yeah. Can't believe that Carol would get sick." Sniffed Mariah as Ray hugged her.

" Yeah. And Kai should eat something rather than just sitting there doing nothing !" said Tala.

" Hn. I'll get lunch. He's really not eating ! Not eating and we'll have two sick people !" said Hilary.

" I'll go ! I want to see Carol too !" said Denise.

" Us too !" said the girls as the group of girls went to prepare lunch.

-

Kai let out a sigh as his gazed turned to a sick and sweating Carol.

" You make me worry." He frowned softly.

" What do you want." He asked when he heard footsteps in front of the door.

" Well, we were wondering if you wanted lunch. And we came to see Carol." Said Hilary as she pushed the door opened.

" Here. You should eat." Said Emily as Hilary handed him a plate of food.

" I'm not hungry." Said Kai stubbornly.

" Really ! You should eat." Said Mariah sternly as Mariam changed another wet towel for Carol.

" I told you. I'm not hungry !" said Kai, controlling his temper.

" You should eat." Said Denise, sending him a glare.

" I'M NOT HUNGRY ! JUST GOAWAY."

" YOU SHOULD EAT ! WITHOUT A HEALTHY BODY, HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF CAROL ? SHE NEEDS YOU MORE THAN EVER NOW AND YOU'RE JUST MAKING YOURSELF GETTING SICK NOW !" yelled Anna as everyone stared at her. Anna wasn't the type that would likely to have a temper. Even the boys had come up to see what was with the argument.

" She's right Kai. We know how you feel and we're as worried as you. Just eat." Sid Mariam. Just then, Carol stirred. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

" Where am I ?" she asked as everyone sighed in relief.

" Well, now that you're up, tell Mr. Big shot here to eat in case another person gets sick again." Said Tyson.

Everyone stared at him. Unlikely of Tyson to encourage someone. " What !" he said.

" Did you just say a good thing ?" asked Hilary.

" What ? I just told carol to get Kai to eat something." Sid Tyson as Hilary hugged him.

" You didn't eat ?" asked Carol quietly.

" No." said Kai.

" Just eat. Even a bite will do." Smiled Carol.

" Well, now that you're awake, we'll just get out." Smiled Mariam as the groupie left the room.

" Why didn't you eat. If I woke up and found you in a ward, I'll jump." Frowned Carol as Kai smiled.

" Whatever." Said Kai as Carol smiled.

" You never change. Now just let me go and take a shower." Said Carol as she got up, heading towards the showers.

-

" Well, now that Carol's feeling better, what do you want to do ?" asked Hilary.

Carol insisted that she didn't need to lie in bed and be a sick person and so, the groupie was in the living room, discussing on what to do next.

" Well, I say that we go to the park for a stroll and see those kids beyblade !" smiled Tyson as Hilary sighed.

" He never changes." She said as everyone laughed.

" Anyway, since there's nothing more to do, the park it is !" said Hiro as everyone cheered.

-

" Boy does it feel good to be out again !" said Carol, smiling as Kai hugged her.

" Hey ! I'm kinda sick !" said Carol.

" I don't care." He whispered.

The groupie was in the park. Tyson was challenging Tala to a beybattle since Kai said that he didn't want one. Denise was cheering for Tala.

" TALA ! YOU CAN DO IT !"

They were drawing a pretty huge crowd.

" This is to show that the Blitzkrieg Boys are the best ! Wolborg ! NOVAE ROG !" yelled Tala.

" GO DRAGOON ! GALAXY STORM !' Commanded Tyson as both blades crashed.

" What a show." Mumbled Mariah as everyone nodded in agreement.

Carol stood up. " I think I'm going for a walk." She said as Kai followed her. " Err… Alone please." Said Carol as she put up a convincing smile. Kai relented and sat down.

' Phew.' Thought Carol as she went deeper into the forest.

Carol was walking deeper into the forest as well sinking deeper into her thoughts. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

" Hello dear. You're not gonna get away this time." Said the eerie voice.

Carol's eyes widened and screamed. " AHHHHHH !" she yelled and the last thing she knew, she was falling onto the ground, unconscious.

-

Ray and Mariah's ears twitched. " Did you guys hear something ?" asked Ray.

" No." said Max.

" Oh. I thought we heard a faint scream from the forest. Guess it was our imagination." Said Mariah as Kai's eyes widened. Standing up quickly, he ran towards the direction where Carol went.

" Kai ! Where are you going ?" asked Kenny.

" Carol's in trouble." He yelled/replied loudly before the group sprang into action, following Kai into the forest.

-

The groupie was finding for hours and hours until it was late evening.

" CAROL !" yelled Hilary.

" CAROL WHERE ARE YOU !" shouted Emily.

" CAROL ! I'M TIRED OF PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK !" Yelled Mariam.

" COME OUT CAROL !" yelled Mariah.

" No sign of her." Frowned Denise.

" Shit ! Should have known I followed !" cursed Kai as he ran everywhere, searching for Carol.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A shiny object. Feeling curious, he decided to get a closer look. " Oh my GAWD !" he yelled as his voice echoed the whole forest.

" What's wrong Kai ?" asked Tala, running towards the two toned haired kid.

" Oh my …" said Tala as his eyes widened. Everyone ran towards the duo and stopped. Soon, the girls were screaming their heads off.

In front of their eyes laid a huge pool of blood and the nearby tree trunk had blood stained on it. And in the pool, there laid a blade.

Kai picked it up and shook his head. ' I lost her. Again. Just like what happened four years ago.' He thought.

The others saw a single tear rolled down Kai's cheek. Gulping nervously, they went up and started to comfort him.

" Let's just go now." Said Ray.

" No point staying here." Said Mariah as a sad smile formed on her face.

" C'mon Kai." Said Max as the groupie went out of the forest with a heartbroken Kai.

* * *

R n R. 


	13. The End of Us

Well, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for reviewing. Today, we honor LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, m0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d, Whatevergurlx0x, LettuceNPudding, HeartlessDevil, lil' goth, Sugar911, BlackWolf666( NEW REVIEWER ! YAY !), glam-kitten ( WOOHOO !), AnimeGirl329 and Yasashii Tenshi for reviewing. Now for the unanswered reviews ...

M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d : Gld you liked it. Enjoy this chap !

* * *

**Chap. 13 : The End of Us**

The groupie let out a sigh as they shook their heads. Nothing was found. Not a single clue except for Blazarine but he wouldn't speak. The groupie was still in Kai's mansion and Kai was locked up in his room, as gloomy as ever.

" It's been two days isn't it ?" said Hilary sadly.

" Yeah. Poor Kai. Carol's missing and nothing was found." Sniffed Mariah as ray hugged her.

Kenny, Emily and Anna were hacking on the computers these few days, non-stop.

" I can't find anything." Sighed Emily.

" Not even Dizzi can find anything." Sniffed Kenny.

" ARGH ! WHERE IS THAT BIOVOLT ! I SWEAR I'LL GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND !" yelled Tyson in frustration.

" Shh … Somebody's sleeping here." Growled Hiro, placing his jacket on Anna who was sleeping.

" Sorry. But can't we do anything ?" asked Max.

" No. We can't find anything." Said Emily, sending an apologetic look as everyone.

" Sigh. Let's go check on Kai. He's been in his room for days." Said Tala as everyone nodded in agreement.

-

" Kai." Said Denise as she knocked on the door countless times. But no sound came out.

" Kai ! Open up please ?" asked Hilary.

Silence filled the air. Tala was the first one to break it.

" Kai ! I don't care now coz' we're crashing in now !" he yelled as he tried knocked the door down but only to bounce back.

" Oh shit."

" Let's try the handle perhaps." Said Mariam, sweatdropping.

Click ! The door opened.

" Should've known we tried the easier one." Said Max, sweatdropping as the groupie went in only to find it empty.

" Kai !" yelled Tyson.

" Oh god. Now we have TWO people missing. What the hell !" cursed Tala as everyone looked for clues.

The girls checked the closet and drawers and stuff while the boys checked the bathroom and desks.

" Nothing." Frowned Emily after an hour or two of finding.

" Yeah." Agreed Kenny as he blew his nose on his hanky.

" Hey ! There's a note ! Right on the window !" said Hilary, suddenly noticing a sheet of paper.

Ray took it down and started to read.

" I'm going back." Said Ray as he looked up.

" And ?" asked Denise.

" That's all. He said he was going back." Frowned Ray as everyone sighed.

" This is bad. I guess party's over. Let's go back to the dojo." Said Tyson as Tala coughed.

" Err … You say it Denise." He gulped as Denise bit her lip nervously.

" We're going back to Russia too." She said after hesitation as everyone sighed again, but silently.

" Well, Mariah and I are also going back to China. We've been here for a long time." Said Ray.

" We're going back to America." Said Emily as Max nodded.

" Hate to say this but I agree with Ray. We've caused too much trouble." Said Max as Mariam sniffed.

" Well, guess you're all going back." Said Hilary as everyone nodded.

" We decided it yesterday night." Said Max.

" We're flying off tomorrow." Smiled Mariah sadly.

" Well, I'm sad." Said Kenny as he gave Emily a hug.

" We're all sad." Smiled Tyson as Hilary wiped a tear.

" Let's just go home now." Said Hiro, who just came upstairs with a sniffing Anna.

" Well, guess I'll miss you all." She said, forcing a smile from her face.

" C'mon. Well, at least we get to spend one last night … not really together." Said Mariah, trying to cheer things up.

" Yeah. Let's go."

-

( The nest day … )

" Well, we're gonna miss all of you." Sniffed Hilary.

The groupie was at the airport, sending each other. Tala and Denise had just got up the plane, Ray and Mariah were saying their last goodbyes and Max and Emily were sniffing.

" Cheer up. At least Mariam and Anna are not going back." Sid Mariah as Hilary smiled sadly.

" Right. Can't cry anymore." She said.

Beep. Please note that the plane leaving for America and China has just landed. All passengers please hand in your passports before boarding. Thank you. Beep.

" We're gonna miss you all." Sniffed Anna as everyone gave each other one last hug.

" Wish you good luck then." Smiled Emily as Kenny gave her a smile before the two Americans went towards the guard.

" We're taking another plane." Said Ray as Mariah waved goodbye before running to catch up with Ray.

" This is it. The end of us." Said Tyson as Hilary hugged him.

" We'll get back together. I'm sure." Said Mariam as they exited the airport as loneliness took place among six certain people.

-

A two tone haired boy was in the airports of Russia as he landed safely. Walking out of the entrance, he took a shiny object out of his pocket, comparing it with another blade.

/ Master, are you alright /

/ I am Dranzer./ said Kai firmly as Dranzer disappeared from his mind.

' Where should I go now ?' he thought as he wandered down the streets endlessly. ' I can get an apartment perhaps.' He thought as he stopped walking when he reached a garbage can, only to throw a photo of a dark brown haired girl, smiling at him.

" You broke my heart." He mumbled before taking on last glance at it. " And you're still smiling."

* * *

Well, chapter 13 is finished. R n R. Sorry this was a bit too short. 


	14. Lost and Forgotten

Thanks to LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, BlackWolf666, lil' goth, akkiangel, AnimeGirl329, Sugar911, Whatevergurlx0x, Yasashii Tenshi, animasha92, LettuceNPudding, silverhusky22 ( WOOT ! NEW REVIEWER !)and HeartlessDevil for reviewing. Now for the unanswered reviews.

akkiangel : You'll see in this chap. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chap. 14 : Lost and Forgotten**

Months and months passed by and soon, a year was gone. Although the incident of a certain blader disappeared mysteriously still remained unforgotten, but all of them had learn to brief over it and start a whole new life. All of them, except for a two toned haired Russian named Kai Hiwatari. Some of them even forgotten that this incident happened before whereas some of them only remembered that a girl disappeared and nothing more. Not even her name. All, except for him. He remembered it clearly that day, when they were in the park, how she disappeared, what she left and how, she broke his heart. A year had passed and all his days were as gloomy as ever. He blocked himself from the society. The days were normal but no fun, not even light shone upon him. All was dark.

One cold and snowing day, Kai decided that a walk would help him to forget everything for a while. Locking the doors and taking the keys, he set off to the park. Taking out his iPod and listening to the news, he wandered endlessly down the streets.

Pressing the stop button immediately, he kept the black cubical technology into his backpack as he walked in silence. The streets were deserted since it was only early in the morning.

' Hn. Understandable.' He thought.

Suddenly, a figure ran past him, making him fall onto the ground, landing on his butt. Kai looked up but the figure didn't stop to pull him up but kept on running until her legs couldn't carry on longer.

" Must go on." She panted in Russian.

Kai stood up, eyeing the girl closely as he dusted off the snow and dirt on his shirt. The girl had long brown and dirty hair. She looked familiar. When she started to run again, two burly men in black came running past Kai and rushed towards her.

" Come back here !" one yelled when the girls started to limp and run, ignoring the pain piercing her leg.

Kai watched the scene with interest. After thinking, he decided that butting into other people's business wasn't the best choice.

' Maybe she's just a runaway girl from home.' He shrugged as he kept on walking. His thoughts wandered to a certain Australian. When he realized what he was doing, he scolded himself mentally.

' Can't think of her now.' He thought firmly as he turned towards a corner, only to trip on the girl he met 'accidentally' just now.

" What the-" he stopped when he saw who it was.

" Who are you and what do you want ?" Said the girl in Russian, trembling as tears fell from her face.

" Tell me I'm dreaming." Said Kai as the girl started to run again before Kai could stop her. Immediately, Kai ran after her but she was gone.

" Shit." He cursed darkly as he kept on walking. The face of the girl replayed itself over and over again in his mind. ' No. I MUST be dreaming. It could be a coincidence only.' He thought as he shook his head. ' She couldn't be in Russia. Not her.' He thought. Soon, he was at the park. Checking his watch, he frowned. It was only 4 in the morning.

' When did I wake up ?' he asked himself sarcastically.

After an hour of practicing, he felt that it was time to go home. On his way, he stumbled across a body, making him fall down the second time.

' Ouch.' He thought as he shot a death glare at the body but when he looked at her, his mouth opened slightly. It was the girl he met just now. She was hugging her knees, crying slightly. She didn't take notice of Kai. She didn't even know he was there.

" Carol." Said Kai quietly as the girl looked up, tears falling more than ever.

" How did you know my name. And who are you." She trembled as she got up just to leave, only to find that Kai was holding her wrist tightly.

" You're gonna tell me everything." He said firmly.

" I don't know you ! Just go away." She said as she shoved the hand away.

Kai felt his heart broke to a million pieces. But he kept his mask on. Slowly, his grip loosened, giving time for her to run. The girl was tired enough already and she couldn't take the pain anymore. Slowly, she felt dizzy. Walking unstably, she swayed for a minute or two before dropping into Kai's hands. Kai was hurt. He felt horrible. Slowly, he carried her on his back and ran home. She was still breathing and Kai was relieved about it. But weakly. In his mind, he had millions and millions of questions to ask her. He felt himself getting a headache. Kai felt his shoulder moving as he took a glance at it. She was awake. And Kai knew that she was awake all the time.

" Thanks." She mumbled.

" No prob. Just tell me the whole story. I believe that you know what I'm talking about." Said Kai quietly as the girl shook her head, laughing silently.

" No. I don't know." She lied as Kai sighed.

" But I'm glad though. I'm glad that I met you, Kai." She said as darkness welcomed her with open arms.

" Carol, Carol ! Wake up now." Said Kai firmly as he placed her on the streets, examining her. She had three deep scratches on her face and hands. Kai almost screamed blue murder when he saw what she was wearing. On her sleeve was the logo, of Biovolt.

" I'll make Boris pay." He muttered darkly.

* * *

I know this is short but PLEASE REVIEW ! Thanks a million ! 


	15. A Day With You

HELLO TO ALL OUT THERE !

Kai : What an entrance. ( Covers ears with hands )

PBRaven : Don't spoil my mood. Anyway, ignore Mr. Sourpuss. He's mental. Today, we thank LettuceNPudding, animasha92, BlackWolf666, AnimeGirl329, Yasashii Tenshi, Whatevergurlx0x, Sugar911, lil' goth, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix and silverhusky22 for reviewing ! Thank you all. Here's a piece of good news, IT'S MY HOLIDAYS ! YAY ! And I WILL update sooner for you guys.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the new chap ! And oh ! I forgot to tell you guys something. Well, you see in the last chap, you guys thought Carol lost her memories but no, she just played along not remebering Kai. You'll see in this chap. They still know each other. ENJOY !

* * *

**Chap. 15 : A Day with You**

Kai was nervous as he sat on the hospital chairs, looking at the syringe sign that was still glowing. The following day, after Kai found Carol, he took her immediately to the hospital. He stayed in there until now. Kai checked his watch. It was already 3 hours and Kai was getting jumpy.

' Damn Boris. I'm gonna make him pay.' He thought as the light finally went out. Kai stood up immediately and out came an unconscious Carol, lying in the ward with an oxygen tank to help her breathe. The doctor hurled him to aside.

" Sir, may I ask you what happened to her ? And how is she ?" asked Kai.

" Well, the patient is very lucky. I don't know how she got those scars. They are all over her. Especially her back.' Frowned the doctor.

" Oh." ' Stupid Boris.' Thought Kai.

" Well, the patient needs lots of rest. I'd say, you're lucky to have someone like her." Smiled the doctor as Kai blushed but his bangs hid it.

" Okay. So, anymore ?"

" Just some rest will do." Said the doctor as Kai opened the door, revealing an unconscious Carol. Kai sat down on a chair beside her, staring at her. It was already a year and her face still didn't change.

' Same old Carol.' He smiled silently for the first time after a year. No changes of that face of hers. Slowly, he stood up and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before walking away.

" I'll be right back." He whispered as he closed the door softly. But neither did he see a tear rolling down her cheek as a pair of teary eyes opened slowly.

-

It was nine in the morning and Kai was walking along the corridors towards Carol's room. For the first time, he was smiling slightly. When he opened the door, he sighed.

" What are you doing ?" he asked as Carol jumped. She was in her newly washed Biovolt uniform and she was about to leave.

" Excuse me ?" she said blankly.

" What are you doing ? You should be in bed." Frowned Kai as Carol looked around.

" This isn't my place to stay. I need to go back." She said, walking away speedily before she was stopped by Kai.

" And where are you going ?" he asked as Carol gulped.

" I'm going back. And that's none of your business. Thank you for your concern." Said Carol as she continued walking.

" You're not going back there again." Said Kai as Carol stopped.

" That's my home." She said, trying to hold back her tears.

" You're a bad liar." Said Kai as Carol turned around.

" I don't need you to care for me." She said darkly.

" Yes you do." Said Kai firmly.

" No I don't." said Carol.

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes you do and go back to bed." Said Kai firmly in a demanding voice.

" But-"

" Go back to bed. Case closed. No more arguments." Said Kai firmly.

Carol's insides were boiling with anger. " What makes you think I'll listen to you." She retorted.

" Because you always do in the past." Said Kai.

" You don't have control over me. I don't need anybody. And I need to go back." Said Carol, tears foaming in her eyes as she wiped them away before continuing walking.

" What has the power to let you go back ? What made you want to go back to that ghastly place again ?" asked Kai.

Carol's face darkened as tears rolled down her cheeks.

" BECAUSE I HAVE NOWHERE TO GO NOW ! YOU SATISFIED NOW ? ARE YOU STATISFIED SEEING ME IN PAIN !" shouted Carol as she started to cry. " After all I done, I caused nothing but trouble. I made them sad." Sobbed Carol. Suddenly, she left two strong arms wrapping her.

" It wasn't your fault." Said Kai as Carol sobbed harder.

" I can't go back." She said before hugging Kai tightly.

" You can. But you can't go back there. It'll only endanger your life. And I'm not happy seeing you suffer." Sniffed Kai as Carol looked at him with teary eyes.

" I'm scarred." She whispered as Kai gave her a smile.

" I'll protect you. No matter what happens." He assured as he leaned forward. Slowly, their lips met as they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Kai gave Carol an assuring smile.

" You're safe here." He said, wiping a tear from Carol's cheek as Carol forced a smile on her face.

" Oh Kai." She said, blushing slightly with her face down.

" So, does that mean that you won't go ?"

" Maybe. But just let me rest now and I'll think about it." Said Carol, sitting down on the bed. Kai sat beside her.

" What's to think ?" he asked worriedly.

" They'll come looking for me." Said Carol.

" Don't worry. I'll hide you." Smiled Kai as Carol smiled.

" I miss them." She said suddenly, thinking of some certain bladers. Kai chuckled softly.

" We'll visit them. When you're better. Now let's just go home." Said Kai as Carol looked at him awkwardly.

" Aren't I supposed to stay in the hospital ?" she asked.

" You want to ?" asked Kai, raising an eyebrow as Carol frowned. " Then come on. We'll tell the doctors and it's settled. I want to spend my day with you." Whispered Kai as Carol blushed scarlet red.

" Anyway, let's go. We have to get you some decent clothes. You can't go around with that uniform." Smiled Kai as Carol relented.

" Fine."

-

" You okay Carol ?" asked Kai.

" I said call me Carolyn ! What if there are spies around us !" growled Carol with frustration as she came out, wearing a maroon T-shirt with black baggy pants. Her hair was tied into a bun just to change her appearance.

" It suits you." Commented Kai.

" No it doesn't. They don't have a black shirt." Growled Carol as Kai tried to hold his laughter. Anyway, now that you're ready, let's go back." Smiled Kai as he grabbed Carol's hand and headed out of the shopping mall. When the duo was near the entrance, they heard a familiar noise. They turned around only to find a person with bags over his height, covering his face. Beside him was a slightly tanned girl with black hair, smirking.

" Hey ! I can't see a thing !" he yelled. " Take some yourself !"

" Oh whatever." Said the girl as he took the middle bag.

" Denise." Said Carol shakily as Denise spun around only to drop the bag on the poor man's foot.

" OWWW ! MY FOOT !" he yelled as all the bags dropped onto the floor.

" Tala. Ivanov." Said Kai, sweatdropping.

" OMG ! CAROL ! IT'S REALLY YOU !" screamed Denise as she hugged Carol tightly.

" Hey ! Wounded person here ! I need air !" choked Carol as Kai pulled her away from Denise's grip.

" How ? I thought you were missing ?" asked Tala, picking up the bags as Kai and Carol backed away from him. Tala had always had crazy ideas in his mind that would make people suffer. Looking at the bags, Tala grinned.

" Uh oh." Said Carol quietly.

" We're doomed." Said Kai, smacking his forehead.

-

" Argh, why do we have to be the ones to carry bags." Grumbled Kai as Carol frowned.

" Sick person here. And I need to carry some stupid box." Groaned Carol as Tala and Denise smirked.

" Well, that's a good thing for us." Smirked Denise as Tala chuckled.

The four adults were on their way to Kai's mansion. In the end, Kai and Carol had to help the pranksters carry the bags.

" I'm gonna make you pay Denise." Growled Carol, shooting a death glare at a certain girl.

" You are so gonna be dead." Growled Kai as Tala grinned.

" Oh what are you going to do ? I'm so scarred." He said sarcastically as Kai shot him a death glare and Carol clenched her fists.

" Anyway, why are you here Carol ?" asked Denise with interest.

" I said call me Carolyn." Said Carol, her left eyebrow twitching furiously.

" Right, Carolyn. Why are you here ?"

" We'll discuss this when we get there." said Kai, cutting the conversation as Denise pouted.

" No fair." She mumbled.

-

" And that's that." Said Kai.

Tala and Denise's jaws were hanging on their mouths, each of them too dumbfounded to speak. The water on Denise's hand slipped, falling onto the ground as the duo woke up to their senses.

" I don't believe it. Biovolt is actually rising again." Said Tala as he leaned on his chair.

" We too but it's the fact." Said Carol quietly.

" Must have been hard on you." Said Denise as Carol smiled sadly.

" It was hell." She commented.

" Anyway, your point is ?" asked Tala, getting back to business.

" We completely destroy Biovolt." Smirked Kai as Denise and Carol's jaws fell onto the ground.

" You didn't tell me about that Kai." Said Carol.

" How ?" asked Denise.

" I know just the right people." Smirked Tala as Kai nodded.

" Who ?"

" You'll see." Smiled Kai as Tala took out his cell phone.

" So Kai, can we stay here for the night ?" asked Denise hopefully.  
Kai looked thoughtful. " Since I'm in a good mood, yes." Said Kai as Denise and Carol cheered. " But," added Kai, grinning. Denise and Tala's happy faces fell.

" You'll have to clean the attic." Smirked Kai.

" As a payback for what you did to us." Smirked Carol as Tala and Denise groaned.

" Oh great." Groaned Denise.

" But it's worth it." Said Tala, trying to cheer his mate up.

" Yeah." Said Denise as her face brightened up.

" Let's start the work now ! On with it !" she cheered as Tala took a broom and Denise took a mop and a bucket of water.

* * *

So, how was it ? PLEASE review and tell me ! 


	16. The Plan

Wow ! I can't believe I made it this far ! And hey ! It's almost exiting the middle part door and getting to the back door ! ( If you know what I mean.)

Tyson : Yeah and you tortured us like hell !  
PBRaven : Uh huh and let me ask you, which is more like hell ? Kai's trainings or being in the story ?  
Tyson : ( Loss for words ... ) ( He shoulda pick both since I wrote the story and I can make Kai give him extra hell tranings. Hehe. )

Anyway, thanks to all those wonderful reveiwers. Today, we gladly honor AnimeGirl329, silverhusky22, whatevergurlx0x, LettuceNPudding ( Thanks for the LONG review !), Sugar911, BlackWolf666, animasha92, Yasashii Tenshi, HeartlessDevil, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix and M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d for reviewing. Thanks a lot !

Well, on with the chap ! ENJOY !

* * *

**Chap. 16 : The plan**

Dreams  
A brown haired young adult was curled up in a corner, hugging her knees. Her clothes were tattered and she was dirty. It seemed like she hadn't had a bath for ages. Pulling her knees closer, she breathed heavily as footsteps drew nearer towards her door. She was in a cell which was damp and cold. Suddenly, the door flung opened itself and in came a purple haired man.

" What do you want ?" she asked coldly, looking away.

" My, my. What manners do you have. Shame you're a family of the M. Blacs." Sighed the man.

" Yeah, and shame I'm here in this stupid place." Mumbled the girl.

" Men, take her down to room 053. She has a surprise waiting for her." Grinned the man as two burly men came up and took her away before closing the door.

' Room 053.' She thought as she winced. ' If only he was here, he'd know what to do.' She thought as a tear slipped and fell onto the ground.

" Get in." said one of the men.

Knowing that it was pointless resisting, the girl walked slowly into the huge cubicle glass container and sat down, crossing her legs in Indian style.

Slowly, the cover closed and liquid started to fill up. But the girl didn't move. She was used to it. But neither did she know that this experiment was different from the others. Suddenly, she felt pain inside her. Opening her eyes slowly, she realized that inside the liquid was electricity flowing.

' STOP ! STOP !' she yelled mentally in her mind the pain just added on. Gritting her teeth, she tried to punch the glass down but it just bounced back.

" There's no use of breaking it. This is very thick glass." Smirked the man.

The girl wanted to scream terribly but just keep her mouth shut. Slowly, the pain added on.

' HELP ME ! HELP ME ! KAI !'  
End of dreams

" KAI !" screamed Carol as she bolted up from her bed, sitting up straight, breathing heavily as a sweat trickled down from her forehead. ' Oh shit. The dream again. They never stop haunting me.' She panted as she scanned through the room. On the floor was Tala and Denise, sleeping away peacefully. Glancing beside her, Carol found Kai purring away peacefully, hugging his pillow, mumbling sleep words like Dranzer, attack … Carol felt relieved instantly, seeing that the Russian was safe. Creeping out of bed quietly, she headed for the showers immediately.

-

Carol came out, fully dressed in a blue collared T-shirt and baggy pants. Tying her wet hair into a messy bun, she went to check out the HUMUNGOUS mansion. On her way to the east-wing, she bumped into Kai.

" AAH !" she screamed as Kai jumped.

" Jesus Christ ! Carol ! What are you doing in the middle of the night here! It's only 4 !" asked Kai, regaining his senses as Carol sighed in relief.

" Well, what about you ?" asked Carol.

" Can't sleep."

" Same goes for me." Shrugged Carol.

" And what are you doing here ?" asked Kai again.

" Exploring. Your house/mansion/palace is like a maze to me." Smiled Carol as Kai sweatdropped.

" O-Kay. Well, let me take you to a place where even Tala has never been before." Smirked Kai mysteriously as he took Carol by the hand ( So cute ) and led her to the basement.

" The basement ?" said Carol, raising an eyebrow as Kai chuckled.

" Nope. Now if you just close your eyes, we'll be there in a moment." Smiled Kai as Carol looked at him suspiciously before closing her eyes. Kai covered them with his hands in case Carol peeped.

" It's on your left." Smiled Kai as he opened the door.

Carol swore she heard Kai giggle.

" Can I please open my eyes now ?" asked Carol.

" Just be patient." Said Kai as Carol frowned.

" Wait a sec, where is that damn thing !" cursed Kai as Carol tilted her head aside.

" Got it ! Now open your hands." Instructed Kai as Carol did what she was told. Suddenly, she felt a warm feeling spreading over her body.

/ Hello mistress. I missed you./

Carol froze and opened her eyes, looking at her palm. Tears swelled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

"You miss him don't you." Said Kai quietly as Carol looked at him.

" Kai I … Thanks." Sniffed Carol as the bitchip glowed brightly.

/ Hello Blazarine. And I'm sorry for being a useless mistress. We'll catch up with training tomorrow./ smiled Carol as Blazarine glowed brighter than before.

" I kept it here safe and sound." Said Kai softly as Carol looked at him with grateful eyes.

" Thanks Kai. It means a lot to me." Smiled Carol as Kai wiped a tear away.

" And you mean the whole world to me." He smiled before leaning forward just to receive a gentle but loving kiss form his special someone.

-

" KAI HIWATARI ! OPEN UP THAT DOOR !" boomed a voice that rattled the whole house/mansion/palace.

" Spencer." Mumbled Kai as he opened the door.

Three figures came in. One was big and burly and had blonde hair, another had lavender coloured hair and the last was a shortie.

Smirking grimly, Tala walked forward to introduce them.

" Guys, meet the Blitzkrieg Boys." He smirked as Denise smirked.

" Hello Spencer, Bryan and Ian." She greeted as the three boys smirked.

" Hello Mrs. Ivanov." Grinned Ian as Tala and Denise glared daggers at him.

" So, this was the three boys Tala and Kai were talking about huh ?" said Carol, breaking the glaring contest.

" Yup. I'm Spencer, he's Bryan and the imp here is Ian." Introduce Spencer.

" So, getting back to business, just come in or you wanna stay outside." Mumbled Kai as the trio went in, jaws dropping onto the floor.

" Don't mind the house. It's a bit too small." Mumbled Kai.

" It's HUMUNGOUS !" exclaimed Bryan, gasping.

" And you call this small." Said Spencer sarcastically as the groupie went into the living room.

-

" So, you guys are planning to destroy that wretched place ?" asked Ian, raising and eyebrow.

" Yup." Nodded Denise.

" This will be fun. And the last time, we didn't get to have a part in destroying the Japan one." Said Spencer, clasping his hands together.

" Yeah. But it was fun seeing the picture. I DEFINITELY have to take a picture in front of the building when it's shattered." Said Bryan dreamily.

" Well, if you don't mind Kai, we're expecting another few visitors." Said Tala as Kai raised an eyebrow.

" Who ?" asked Carol with interest.

" Well,-" Tala was interrupted by knocking on the door.

" We'll go get it." Said Denise as Tala followed her.

" HEY KAAAAAAAAIIII !" yelled a voice from the hall that made everyone turn their heads towards the door.

" Tyson Granger and co." mumbled Kai. " Bugger assholes."

" HI KAI and - " Hilary's eyes widened when she saw who was in there.

" CAAAAAARRRRRROOOLLLL !" she yelled as another few girls gave her a bear hug. Tears fell from their faces as they hugged her tightly.

" CAROL !" croaked Mariah.

" I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN !" yelled Mariam.

" WE MISSED YOU !" exclaimed Anna.

" WHERE DID YOU GO THESE FEW MONTHS !" screamed Emily with joy as Carol choked.

" HELP ! CAN'T BREATHE !" she said, her face turning purple as the girls let go of her.

" Where did you go ?" asked Anna, sniffing as Carol forced a smile on her face.

" Somewhere. Anyway, why are you guys here ?" asked Carol.

" Tala and Denise told us yesterday that Kai was having a ' blow-up-Biovolt" activity so we came. The others came too." Smiled Emily.

" Anyway, it's so GOOD to see you again !" squealed Mariah, giving Carol a bone-crushing hug.

" Thanks." Smiled Carol, trying hard not to let a tear fall.

Suddenly,

CRASH !

" What the-" said Kai, standing up as everyone followed him to the kitchen. ( Hehe. )

When they reached the kitchen …

" TYSON !" yelled Hilary.

Tyson and Max were fighting for just a container of sugar when Tyson lost his grip on the glass container and it fell onto the ground, creating a BIG mess. ( Can imagine the looks on everyone's faces now. Especially Hilary. He !)

" Tyson," said Kai, clenching his fists. " I suppose you didn't come all the way here from Japan just to create a big mess. I bet Ivanov told you something else." He said, shooting a death glare at the navy blue haired boy who was cowering down.

" Let's just get out of here and go back to the living room." Mumbled Bryan as everyone jumped. They had forgotten all about the Blitzkrieg Boys.

" Right." Said Denise, trying to ease the situation as Kai closed the kitchen door.

-

" So, you were saying Kai ?" continued Ian, sitting on the couch.

" Get up you imp !" mumbled Spencer, picking Ian by the collar before he sat down on the couch, throwing Ian away like a ball of crumpled paper.

" I'll get you for this." Mumbled Ian as Bryan sighed, covering his ears with his hands.

" QUIT IT !" growled Kai as silence filled the room.

" Okay, go on." Said Mariam, taking the bag of sugar away from Max.

" We're gonna destroy Biovolt once and for all now. AND it's serious, not like last time." Said Kai, shooting a glare at a certain navy blue haired boy.

" Therefore, we need a plan. The Abbey isn't any place that you can barge in like going in the mall." Said Tala as the girls sighed dreamily. The boys plus Denise and Carol ( Since they're not … ) sweatdropped.

" Anyway, we need a plan. BUT," added Kai as Tala continued.

" We need help since this is a REALLY BIG and MAJOR task we're talking about." Finished Tala.

Tyson and the others were dumbfounded by their words, mouths opened slightly. ( Except for the Blitzkrieg Boys since they know SO much about the abbey. )

" Well ?" said Kai as Carol faked a cough.

" I think it's complicated." Concluded Ray, scratching his head.

" Sigh, don't know what made me call you guys here." Said Tala as he mushroom sighed.

" Well, we were wondering." Said Kenny.

" Shoot." Said Denise.

" If this is such a major and important task, what are we supposed to use for equipment ?" asked Emily.

" Easy. We buy. Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Tala will go buy them secretly." Said Kai as the four boys cheered silently.

" What about us ?" asked Hilary.

" You all prepare. I believe none of you ever handled guns properly. The training room is just at the backyard." Listed Kai.

" And, you guys will have teams since Biovolt is all over the world. Let's see, there's one here in Russia, one in Japan-"

" Another one ?" asked Hiro, raising an eyebrow.

" Yup. They just rebuilt it. Let's see, the US, Australia, Canada …" listed Tala as everyone opened and closed their mouths like goldfishes.

" Yup. That's about it." Smirked Tala as he listed the last country off the list.

" Wow." Said Tyson.

" Anyway, what about the plan ?" asked Spencer.

" Hn. We group them up, each team will have one person handling the info, two or three people handling the explosion and on or two back-ups." Figured Kai. " So, we need teamwork." He continued, placing his hands on the table.

" Right. So, let's get on with it. Go put your bags into the rooms in the west wing and do your stuff. Meet me here in 30 minutes." Said Kai ( He really can be a commando ) as everyone scrambled off to find the guestrooms. All left except for Kai and Carol. Kai was deep in thought whereas Carol was sitting there in her chair like she was stuck there by superglue, not moving an inch.

" You okay Carol ?" asked Kai, looking at Carol as Carol nodded.

" I'm fine."

" You seemed troubled."

" Nothing gets past you." Said Carol, forcing a smile on her face and succeeded.

" C'mon, tell me what the problem is." Smiled Kai as he sat beside Carol.

" Well, I for once feel scarred. Not like the normal type scarred like when you're being chased or something but it's different. I feel like I'm gonna lose something or someone important to me this time." Gulped Carol as Kai took her hand tightly.

" Don't worry. It's gonna turn out fine. You worry too much." He assured as Carol shrugged.

" Maybe you're right."

" Just relax. We'll get over this even if it's the last thing I do." Smiled Kai as Carol looked at him.

" Please don't say that. You make me feel horrible."

" Sorry." He said before giving Carol a peck on the cheek.

" You haven't changed even one bit. C'mon, let's go check on the others and see how they are doing. I'm sure one of them will get lost." Smirked Carol as Kai stood up.

" Then let's go."

* * *

I don't know what you guys think of this chapter so please review and give me your opinions about it. 


	17. Fear

WEll, here's the chap. Thanks to akkiangel, LettuceNPudding ( Thanks again for the LONG review !), animasha92, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, lil' goth, nayrudreamcatcher, watevergurlx0x, glam-kitten ( Thanks for three LONG reviews !), silverhusky22, Yasashii Tenshi, AnimeGirl329 and BlackWolf666 for reviewing ! Now for the unanswered reviews.

BlackWolf666 : NO ! KAI WON'T !You wanna know why ? Because he's my idol ! WOOT ! GO KAI ! Anyway, thanks for the review ! Hope you enjoy this chap !

* * *

**Chap. 17 : Fear**

" I told you Kai, someone WILL get lost in this … err … maze of yours." Said Carol as Kai shook his head.

The duo were standing in the corner, watching the others create havoc in the house/mansion/palace.

" I want this room !"

" This room's OURS !"

Checking his watch, Kai took a deep breathe.

" 30 MINUTES UP !" he yelled as Carol covered her ears with her hands tightly.

" Kai ! You don't have to shout so loudly !" hissed Carol as Kai sent her an apologetic look.

" Sorry." He mumbled as Carol smirked victoriously.

-

" So, what are we gonna do now ?" asked Anna, sitting on Hiro's lap.

The groupie was in the living room, ready to take Kai's orders. Kai had gotten it all sorted out. There were three teams. The places that they would have to go were Japan, Australia and Russia. Kai was being the commander. The rest were like this :

Team (A) :  
Commander : Kai  
Lieutenant : Tala  
Major Soldier : Bryan  
Soldier : Denise  
Computer whiz kid : Anna

Target : Japan ( Since Boris and the other well trained people are there )

Team (B) :  
Lieutenant : Spencer  
Major Soldier : Ray  
Soldier 1 : Hiro  
Soldier 2 : Mariam  
Computer whiz kid : Kenny  
Target : Australia

Team (C) :   
Lieutenant : Ian  
Major soldier : Max  
Soldier 1 : Tyson  
Soldier 2 : Mariah  
Computer whiz kid : Emily  
Target : Russia

House guarding : Hilary and Carol.

" There you go. I guess it'll take at least a week before getting this mission done." Said Kai as he handed the groupie their timetables. Tyson nearly fainted.

" WHAT ? SO MANY HOURS OF TRAINING ?" he exclaimed as everyone sweatdropped.

" Unless you wanna die in that place." Said Kai. " Anymore questions ? If not, get lost into your rooms. We'll start our training tomorrow morning." Said Kai and when he said ' morning', it meant really early in morning. Therefore, everyone scrambled back into their rooms. Everyone except for Carol who was superglued to her spot, her head looking down at the piece of paper.

" What's wrong ?" asked Kai when everyone was out of eavesdrops.

" Nothing." Replied Carol quietly.

" I know there is. You've been like that since just now." Said Kai firmly as he sat down beside Carol.

" Must you go ? Who knows when you will come back." Said Carol quietly.

" I don't have a choice." Said Kai.

Tears fell onto the piece of paper as Carol wiped them away. " I don't want you to go. I can't stand another few days of losing you again. I didn't know what made me survive this whole year." She said softly as Kai chuckled sadly.

" I'll come back. Don't worry." Assured Kai as a sad smile appeared on his face. ' But I don't know when.'

" Get Hilary to go then. Tala and Denise can handle them." Suggested Carol as Kai grinned.

" Yeah. The whole world will be topsy-turvy by then."

" Then I'll go ! And Denise can stay back here !" suggested Carol again as the smile faded away from Kai's face.

" No." he said, turning his head away.

" Yes."

" No."

" YES !"

" NO ! What if I lose you again ! What will happen to me !" said Kai firmly.

" BUT THEN WHAT ABOUT ME ! WHAT IF IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND ? THEN YOU'RE GONE FOREVER ! AND WHAT WILL I DO ? I JUST … don't want to lose you again." Shouted Carol but ending the sentence softly as hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she begin to sob silently. Kai hugged her immediately.

" I promise I won't leave you. I'll always be here for you." Promised Kai.

-

Carol was sitting in front of her laptop, typing away furiously in rocket speed. Soon, she stopped for a minute or two just for some rest. She took a glance at the clock and realized it was only midnight.

' Still a long way to go.' She shrugged silently as she continued typing. Soon, her thoughts drifted away, taking her back to her unwanted memories.

Flashback  
Carol was curled up at the corner of a cell, hugging her knees for warmth. She sniffed. The abbey. She didn't like the place one bit. But she was there, the only kid there. Other than her were scientists and the men she hated most, Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari. Carol winced recalling their names. Voltaire Hiwatari. A Hiwatari. Sometimes she wondered why he was named Hiwatari. He was a devil, a demon who was the criminal mastermind behind all the misery he caused her. But his son, Kai Hiwatari, was the exact opposite of him. Although he was quiet and cold, but deep down inside him, there was light. A smile lit upon Carol's face but faded when a man in his 50s came barging in her dirty and damp cell. Carol growled. The man had purple hair. He was carrying a whip along him.

" Boris. What do you want ?" she spat as Boris shook his head disapprovingly.

" Do I need to teach you manners ?" he said with his oily voice.

" No. But I could use some freedom." Mumbled Carol as Boris shot a dirty look at her.

" Now get up." He said as he slashed the whip on Carol's skinny body. Blood gashed out from Carol's skin as she winced.

" Oww." Said Carol softly as she stood up wobbly and started to walk out of the room, followed by Boris.

" It's been a while isn't it young Carolyn." Said Boris as Carol bit her lip, trying not to explode.

" But don't worry, you're life is going to change soon. After the experiment, you will be invincible." Said Boris, followed by an eerie laugh.

Carol looked at him disgustedly. ' Boy ! Thank god he didn't call me Carol. He is NOT allowed to call me that.' She thought sarcastically as they approached a door. Room 053 it said. Carol had a feeling this wasn't gonna be good.

" You stay here. I'll go check on the scientists." Said Boris as two big burly men appeared before him. " Guard her. If she slips, I'll have your heads for it." Warned Boris as he slammed the door.

' How stupid of him.' She thought.' But I really have to thank him.' She thought as a grin played on her lips as she knocked the two guards unconscious.

' K.O' she thought as she ran down the corridor, taking a turn.

' Man I have to thank old man Boris for this.' She thought as she ran out of the building but stopped by figures.

" You're not going to escape that easily." Said one of the men as they started a fight.

' Shit ! I don't have time for them. And I'm losing energy fast !' She thought as she panicked. Seeing that the shortest men was her only chance, she did a high jump and jumped on his head, landing outside the gates as she started her escape.  
End of flashback

Carol winced at the memory. But felt a gush relief washed over her.

' I really have to thank god. If not I wouldn't be here.' She thought as she continued typing.

-

The next day, early in the morning, the groupie was woken up by Kai's infamous wake up calls and bolted up immediately.

" Meet me at the backyard in 20 minutes." He said firmly as everyone rushed to take a bath and have breakfast.

" But what about Carol ! Why can she sleep ?" retorted Tyson when the groupie ( Except for Carol ) was at the dining table, eating their food quickly since Kai was waiting.

" She is exceptional." Said Kai who was reading the newspapers, sitting on the chair.

" Why ? Or is it because Mr. Sourpuss gets soft on his girlfriend ?" teased Denise as everyone smirked. Kai shot them a death glare and they kept quiet.

" That is ridiculous. You should even thank her for changing your timetables schedules into an easier job and less hours of practice. She practically didn't sleep for the whole night until 4." Said Kai as everyone glanced at each other.

" But that's about only 1 hour of sleep !" exclaimed Hilary, checking her watch.

" It's okay." Said a voice from behind that made everyone jump.

" Carol !" said Mariah, surprised .

" Morning." She said, taking a piece of toast as she sat down beside Kai.

" You sure you don't want to sleep ?" asked Kai quietly when no one was looking.

Carol shook her head. " If Hilary can see you guys training, why can't I ?" she smiled.

" Hn. Whatever. Anyway, TIME'S UP !" barked Kai as everyone scrambled to the backyard. Carol followed the groupie with a piece of toast hanging in her mouth with Kai beside her, eyeing her worriedly.

Flashback 

Opening his eyes slowly, Kai woke up only to find Carol gone.

" Where is she ?" he thought as he bolted up immediately. He smiled softly when he found Carol resting her head on the desk, with her arms crossed, supporting her head, making it more comfortable. Kai took a glance at the blaring computer screen and chuckled silently to himself.

" Kai …"

Kai jumped and looked around him when he heard his name being called.

/ Relax, it's only her./ said Dranzer as Kai looked at the sleeping girl.

Kai's gaze softened seeing upon the peaceful look held on Carol's face. She was mumbling some sleep words. Kai went closer to hear what she was saying.

" Kai … Don't go …" she mumbled as Kai let out a sigh.

Moving carefully, Kai carried Carol up in bridal style and placed her on the bed. A tear rolled down Carol's cheek as Kai wiped it away.

" Sweet dreams." He said, giving Carol a light kiss on the forehead before heading towards the showers.  
End of Flashback

" Kai ! KAI !" said Carol, waving a hand in front of Kai's face as Kai snapped back into his senses.

" What ?" he said as Carol sighed.

" You've snapped out of us for about ten minutes ! Everyone's waiting for you." Said Carol, smiling when they got to the backyard.

" So, let the training BEGIN !" said Ian as everyone cheered.

* * *

Well, I don't know what you guys think of this chappie. Justreview please ? 


	18. The Day Has Come

I'm back, with another chap of course. Thanks to LettuceNPudding, Sugar911, BlackWolf666, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, AnimeGirl329, HeartlessDevil, Yasashii Tenshi, glam-kitten and Whatevergurlx0x for reviewing. THANKS !

* * *

**Chap. 18 : The day has come …**

" BREAK ! 10 MINUTES !" barked Kai as everyone picked a favourite spot and rested while they can after a whole morning of training. Everyone's arms were sore due to typing furiously or handling guns, aiming and shooting endlessly. After making sure that everyone wasn't chickening out, Kai went up a tree with just a swift move where Carol was watching. When he went up, Kai found Carol sitting on a thick branch with her eyes closed. Kai guessed that she was sleeping. Quietly, Kai sneaked up towards Carol to get a better view of her.

" Carol," he said softly but Carol didn't move an inch.

Guessing that she was really tired, Kai gave her a peck on the cheek before jumping down.

Carol opened her eyes and touched her cheek. Forgetting that she was up in a tree, Carol tried to stand up but only to lose her balance and fall down the tree.

" AAHHH !" she screamed but Kai caught her on time in his arms.

Everyone turned their attention towards the duo as Kai let her down quickly, blushing furiously.

" Sorry, fell down the tree." Said Carol, blushing scarlet red as everyone went back to doing their things. " Thanks Kai." She mumbled as Kai sighed.

" You're really tired now. Go back to bed." Said Kai firmly as Carol sat behind the tree she fell from just now. Kai sat beside her.

" I'm fine. I dozed off just now since I chose the wrong spot." Mumbled Carol as Kai sighed.

" Back to bed. Now !" barked Kai as Carol pouted.

" No. I want to watch you guys." Said Carol.

" No." said Kai firmly.

" Please ? PRETTY PLEASE ?" asked Carol, showing her best puppy eyes to Kai.

Kai sighed. ( SHE FOUND HIS WEAK SPOT ! HA ! ) " Whatever you say. Just turn in early today." Said Kai as Carol nodded, smiling in victory.

" C'mon. Let's just go and sit in a decent place. People are wondering where are we now." Said Kai as he stood up, followed by Carol.

-

Soon, a week passed and the groupie had merely enough training. At least that was what Kai said. But he thought that everyone was prepared. At the night before they were going to the airport …

" Here are your tickets. DON'T lose them." He added, glaring at a navy-blue haired boy who was smiling sheepishly, scratching his head.

" But how are you gonna get those things on the plane ?" asked Emily.

" Yeah ! They're illegal !" exclaimed Anna.

" We have a way. It's already gone towards our targeted places now." Smirked Tala as everyone oohed.

" Anyway, turn in early today. We're setting off really early tomorrow." Said Kai as everyone scrambled off to their rooms.

" Has anyone seen Carol ?" asked Kai as Emily shrugged.

" I think she went that way." Smiled Mariah, pointing towards a direction before hopping off with Ray.

" Thanks." Mumbled Kai. " The rooftop huh ?" he said silently as he opened the door. Just as Mariah said, Carol was sitting on the rooftop balcony, gazing at the stars.

" Hey." Said Kai, sitting beside her.

" Hey." Replied Carol softly.

" So, why didn't you go down just now ?" asked Kai as Carol shrugged.

" Didn't want to."

" Oh. How long have you been here ?" asked Kai, trying to start a conversation.

" 2 hours."

" Oh."

Kai felt a bit sad and horrible. He was going to go away for quite some time, leaving his special someone here, waiting for him. Sighing, he went back to stare at the bright and twinkling stars on the night sky. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his shoulders. He looked beside him only to find Carol leaning her head on his shoulders. He did the same.

" Carol, are you mad at me for leaving you like this ?" he asked quietly.

" No. But I'm mad at myself for meeting you. I caused so much trouble and I can't do a thing now." Sniffed Carol as Kai took her hand tightly.

" Don't say that. You're the best thing that's happened to me." He said as Carol let out a weak laugh.

" Very funny Kai."

" I'm not joking."

" Then why do you have to go ?" asked Carol.

" To tell you frankly, the answer is you. I want to see you happy again. Without think of him." Said Kai quietly.

" You don't have to do it." Sniffed Carol.

" Well, better safe than sorry right ?"

" Heh."

" See ? I know how to make a joke." Smiled Kai as he tightened his grip on Carol's hand.

Silence filled the night as Carol closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. How she wanted to stay like this forever. No worries, no hatred, no Biovolt but just peace and quiet.

" Hey ! A wishing star just passed." Commented Kai as Carol held her palms together. Kai did the same. After a minute or two, they opened their eyes.

" What did you wish ?" asked Carol with interest.

" Not telling unless you tell first." Smirked Kai.

" I have a bunch. But I just wished one."

" And ? What did you wish ?" asked Kai.

" You tell first."

" You first."

" You."

" You !"

" Please ?"

" Ladies first." Smirked Kai as Carol relented.

" I wished you didn't have to go." She said sadly, turning back to the blue and starry sky, looking out for more wishing stars. Kai's gaze softened.

' What do you expect ? She's still a female although she's tough on the outside.' He shrugged.

" Oh." Said Kai.

" What about you ?" asked Carol.

" I wished … we didn't have to leave each other again." Said Kai after hesitation.

" Can't I go ?" asked Carol.

" It's too dangerous."

" Please ?" plead Carol.

" I can't take the risk of letting you in danger. Boris could easily capture you if you come along." Said Kai firmly as he stood up before he could get soft again.

When Kai just touched the doorknob, he heard Carol spoke.

" Sometimes I wonder Kai," she said, " what would I do if I lost you ? And what would you do if you lose me ?"

Kai sighed and turned around, only to face a teary Carol. Carol soon found herself in Kai's arms, crying silently as tears flowed smoothly like river down her cheeks. Kai hugged her tightly as he tired really hard not to let a tear fall but alas, it fell on to Carol's face.

" You won't think so far until there. You won't lose me and I won't lose you." He said, trying to keep his voice steady as Carol knelt down onto the tiled floor, burying her face in Kai's shirt. Kai was still hugging her tightly and Carol was crying like there was no tomorrow. The scene was inexpressible. Slowly, Carol stopped. Once again, silence filled the air. But in their heart, both know what each other had to say.

" Carol, I'm sorry but I have to go." Said Kai quietly.

Carol kept silent and closed her eyes.

" It's okay. I have to get used to it. I'm too naïve." She said quietly.

" But that's what I love about you." Said Kai, cupping her cheek.

Slowly, Kai moved away. Carol felt herself being thrown into a pool of icy cold water, with no one to save her. The last bit of warmth had disappeared inside her. Slowly, the pain became more and more of a burden and Carol could no longer take it anymore. Slowly, her vision became blurred and soon, darkness welcomed her with open arms, only to fall into Kai's arms.

" I'll protect you, dead or alive." He whispered as he carried Carol in bridal style and headed for his room.

-

" Well, I guess this is it." Said a crying Mariam.

The groupie were in the airport, saying their last goodbyes since they weren't gonna see each other for a very long time with the exception of Tala and Denise since they were on the same team. Team (C) had left early in the morning since they were in Russia, although not the same state. Carol was leaning against a pillar at the corner, faking a smile. But inside, she was corrupted, demolished, shattered and sad.

_Beep. Please note that the plan leaving for Australia_ _and has arrived. All boarders please come forward to the check in counter to have your tickets checked. Thank you, have a nice day. Beep. _

Carrying a heavy heart, Team (B) left their beloved ones behind, tugging their luggage towards the counter with Hilary accompanying them. All that was left was Team (A). Watching Team (B) leaving, Carol felt worse.

' What if … what if they don't come back ? What if they come back, but Kai doesn't ?' she thought as she gulped, trying hard not to choke on her tears.

" Well Kai, we'll leave you here first. Anna needs to go to the toilet and we're accompanying her." Said Denise.

" Just one girl would do fine. Why so many people ?" asked Kai, raising an eyebrow.

" Remember, spies could be around !" winked Tala as the team left, leaving Kai with Carol.

" So, I guess I'm really going." Said Kai, trying to start a conversation as Carol nodded mutely.

" Guess so."

" Aren't you mad ?" asked Kai the second time.

Carol shook her head.

" But you seem to be."

" No. I'm just …" said Carol, trying to find the right word. " Sad and lost. After you said you were leaving." Sniffed Carol as Kai wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

" Hilary will keep you happy." He mumbled.

" But that's only the surface." Mumbled Carol as she turned around, just to face a smiling Kai.

" Don't worry. Because wherever I go, I'll always be here, for you."

Carol smiled sadly as a tear rolled down her cheeks. Carol wiped them away immediately. " I'm not gonna cry." She mumbled but Kai just hugged her.

" Cry all you want. You'll regret if you didn't now." He whispered as he pulled Carol closer for a gentle kiss. Hot tears foamed in Carol's eyes before rolling down her cheeks. Kai felt the urge to go on although his mind was screaming for him to stop. Deepening the kiss, Kai hugged Carol tighter. When they broke apart, Carol wanted to say something but Kai placed his index finger on her lips.

" I love you Carol, forever." He said as Carol hugged him.

-

" Awww … They make such a lovely couple. Too bad Kai had to come with us." Said Tala, shaking his head as Denise sighed.

" Yeah, too bad."

Team (A) was at a corner, watching the couple hugging each other. Bryan snorted as Anna, Tala and Denise glared daggers at him.

" You don't know how much they've been through." Said Anna.

" Anyway, anyhow, I guess it's time. We can't stay here forever. Let's go." Said Denise as the team went out.

-

" Hey Kai ! We're going first ! Whatever you have to say, make it quick !" said Tala, snapping his fingers as the others made their way towards the counter. Kai turned his attention back to Carol who was sighing.

" Err … Listen Carol, I really gotta go so I-"

Carol placed her finger on Kai's lips and smiled sadly. " I know. It's saddening isn't it ? Parting again just after we've seen each other not even a month."

" I just want to let you know that I'm always **inside your heart**." Said Kai as Carol hugged him tightly but was broken off by Hilary.

" Sorry I interrupted. I'll just go far away and pretend I heard nothing." She said, walking away as Kai sighed.

" Why does she have to interrupt ?" he mumbled as Carol giggled. Slowly, their eyes met. Kai held Carol's hand tightly, blushing furiously as he let go again. Carol felt something in her hand which Kai took. Carol was shocked when she saw what it was in there. It was a slim silver ring with small embers surrounding it. Carol looked at Kai who was as red as a ripe tomato.

" Kai I … don't know what to say." Said Carol as Kai smiled.

" Just promise me you'll wait. And I swear I'll appear beside you no matter what it takes." Smiled Kai as he gave Carol a light kiss on the forehead before turning away.

" Be safe, and take care." Said Carol.

Carol watched him, disappearing out of sight as Hilary ran up towards her.

" REMEMBER TO BUY US SOME PRESENTS !" she yelled.

" Be safe Kai !" said Carol as he smiled at her before going further towards the counter.

" Well, he's gone." Said Hilary, turning her gaze towards a sniffing Carol who was clutching the ring tightly near her heart. Suddenly, as if lightning struck her, she began to run towards Kai's direction before anyone could stop her. But, on her way making towards him, she tripped as fell, only to see Kai going in the entrance as tears fell from Carol's face.

" KAI ! I LOVE YOU !" she screamed, ignoring the attention she was getting as she cried out her heart.

" Carol ! You alright ?" she asked as Carol got up to her feet.

" I'm fine. Just feel a bit dizzy that's all." She assured as the two girls made their way back to Kai's mansion.

-

Kai heard Carol shouted his name as he turned back only to see Carol on the floor, with tears flowing down. He felt terrible. He wanted to just run to her side and pull her up but he couldn't do that or he'd miss the flight. Suddenly, Kai felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Just let go of it. You have to get used to it." Smiled Tala as Kai nodded.

" For once, you're right. Let's go now." Said Kai, putting back his mask as Team (A) made their way towards the plane.

" Kai's changed a lot." Whispered Denise when they were on the plane. Tala was sitting with Denise, Bryan with Anna and Kai was sitting alone, as gloomy as ever. But everyone guessed that if Carol was here, Kai probably be smiling away now.

" Yeah. But when Carol's not around, he's as cold as ice." Said Tala as Denise nodded.

" Yeah. Did you get the picture ?" asked Denise suddenly as Tala smirked.

" Yup. And I brought a new film. Just for the havoc we'll create."

* * *

Okay so, the usual question. How was this chap ? 

A) Not bad  
B) COMPLETELY RANDOM  
C) All Rubbish. I don't know what it's talking about.  
D) Others ( PLease write what you think of it if you choose this one )

THANKS ! PLEASE REVIEW !


	19. In Waiting

HEYA GUYS ! I'm back ! With another chap. Thanks to LettuceNPudding ( A very very very LONG review ), lil' goth, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, animasha92, akkiangel, AnimeGirl329 and Jessica Broward ( Congrats on being a new reviewer on this story !) for reviewing. Now with the unanswered reviews.

akkiangel :Teehee. You'll see. Thanks for reviewing !

* * *

**Chap. : 19 : In Waiting **

It's been three days since the mission had begun and no news were heard from the three teams. Hilary would wander around the mansion and Carol stay shut in Kai's room. But she sometimes will go out with Hilary to the shopping mall.

" Hey Carol ! I'm going out now. Wanna come ?" asked Hilary, knocking on the door as Carol opened the door.

" Sure. Why not ?" she said as she pulled her coat over herself and closed the door.

" Boy its freezing !" said Hilary, pulling her scarf closer as Carol smiled slightly.

" Yeah." She shrugged.

" So, what do you wanna buy ? I want some new clothes !" squealed Hilary, her eyes twinkling.

" Well, I'll go buy some attack rings for Blazarine I suppose." She said dully.

Hilary sighed. " You're still thinking about him huh ? Relax. He'll come out in one piece." Smiled Hilary.

Carol laughed weakly. " I'm worried. You think I should book a ticket to Japan and surprise him ?"

" No. It'll affect him. He needs concentration. But I'm worried about Tyson. He's always laid back." Said Hilary.

Carol giggled. " Yeah. But wait until he comes back, by then I think you'll be beaming then." She teased as Hilary pouted.

" Whatever you say." Pouted Hilary as she patted Carol's back. " Don't worry. He'll come back, bringing victory with him."

" Hope so." Said Carol, as slight smile appeared on her face as she gazed at the blue sky.

-

" Psst ! Come here !" whispered Ian as team C scrambled and hid at the corner of a broken down building.

When they were present …

" Okay so, I'm lieutenant here so you all should listen to me." Said Ian firmly as everyone nodded. " Emily, scan the building." He ordered as Emily opened her laptop.

" Let's see … there's no one in there except for a few guards. And oh ! A man is in there too ! He's in block D." informed Emily as Ian clasped his hands.

" Good ! Now team, let's split into two groups. Max and Mariah, you two follow me. Tyson and Emily, go for the guards. We'll attack the man who is about to meet his doom." Smirked Ian as everyone saluted, before taking action.

( Two hours later … )

" So, how's everything ?" asked Ian as Tyson ran to keep up as they closed the gates, double locking it. Max took out some Bazookas and Homing Missiles gleefully and gave them to Ian.

" Perfect." He said. " Places everyone. Emily, got the camera ready ?" asked Ian as Emily nodded. Everyone took out some Grenades and Cluster Bombs.

" Wonderful ! On my mark, 3, 2, 1, NOW !" shouted Ian as everyone threw the bombs as Ian fired the missiles.

_BOOM !_

The building collapsed as it caught fire, creating a big mess. Seeing that this was the best time to take action, Emily readied the camera and flash ! She took the picture. Ian suddenly jumped.

" Hey ! Why don't we stand in front of this place ? Then we can take a picture !" he suggested as everyone cheered.

" YAY !"

' Mission accomplished.' Thought Ian as Emily ran towards them as a light flashed.

CLICK !

-

" Great ! Now, we're finally here. In front of this … building." Said Spencer as everyone nodded.

" What do we do now ?" asked Mariam.

" Okay, first things first. Chief, scan the room." Ordered Spencer.

" Let's see, we have some people in here. I'd say about 10. 6 of them are guards. They're all over the place ! Especially block B since 4 scientists are there." said Kenny.

Spencer looked thoughtful. " Hn. This is a little tricky. BUT nothing will beat me !" he said confidently. " Alright guys, here's the plan. We'll split up. Kenny, you go with Mariam since she's the weakest here." Said Spencer.

Mariam's left eyebrow twitched furiously. " Watch who you're calling 'weak', jackass."

" Why you little imp ! How dare you call me jackass !" roared Spencer.

" Hmph ! Maxie didn't even call me weak. You're NOTHING compared to him." Snorted Mariam.

" Guys, calm down !" said Kenny.

" Shh !" said Ray, trying very hard to calm the two down.

" Zip it ! Or they'll here us !" hissed Hiro as the duo shut their mouths.

" Great. Let's go !" sighed Ray with relief as the team split up, taking action. (Finally.)

-

( Back to Kai's Mansion … )

" Hey CAROL ! Take a look at this !" squealed Hilary as Carol sighed.

" It's nice. You want to buy it ?" asked Carol, dully.

" Nah. Let's just go back. It's almost sunset." Smiled Hilary as the two girls walked back.

On their way back, Hilary was humming a cheerful tune to cheer Carol up but Carol didn't seem affected by it. She was still as dull as ever. Hilary could see that she wasn't paying attention since she kept bumping into people.

" Carol ! Are you okay !" asked Hilary when Carol bumped into the 7th person.

Carol nodded mutely and kept on walking. Suddenly, she bumped into ANOTHER person.

" Sorry." She mumbled and kept on walking for a 1 or 2 seconds until she realized something was missing. She took a glance at her hand and gasped.

" What's wrong Carol ?" asked Hilary, gulping upon seeing Carol's face darken.

" Thief." Was all she mumbled before starting to chase the man she just bumped into.

Soon, the thief was caught. It turned out to be just a ragged clothes boy. When Hilary caught up with Carol, she was taken aback. Carol wouldn't have done such things. Carol had pinned the boy against the bricked wall, with her face looking down. Hilary immediately hid behind a wall and watched how Carol handled this. Carol would never pin just a helpless little boy. At least, that's what she thought.

" Give me back." Said Carol darkly as the boy shook his head stubbornly.

" Don't want." He retorted childishly.

" Give me back !" warned Carol. " Or else …"

" I don't know what you're talking about." Lied the boy.

" Please give me back." Sniffed Carol, trying to keep her voice steady.

The boy shook his head.

" Please ? It means a lot to me." Said Carol.

The boy felt sorry for her. " Alright. Here's your ring. And I'm sorry for stealing it." Smiled the boy as Carol smiled.

" Thanks a lot. I guess you're hungry huh ?" said Carol as the boy nodded.

" Here's some money. Go buy yourself something to eat." Said Carol, taking out some money as the boy took it and ran.

" THANKS !" he yelled as Carol smiled before looking at the ring. Tears started rolling down Carol's cheek as she stared at the round, slim and tiny ring.

" I … thought I lost you." She sniffed.

" Carol !" said Hilary as Carol wiped her tears away, pretending to look fine.

" I caught the culprit !" she exclaimed. " He got a bashing from me."

" I saw the whole scene." Said Hilary quietly as the smile disappeared from Carol's face.

" Oh, you did ?" said Carol quietly as Hilary nodded.

" Let's just go back now. And wait." Said Hilary, trying to cheer Carol up as the two girls went back to Kai's mansion.

" You won't tell the others right ? Especially Kai right ?" asked Carol when they were at the door.

" Don't worry. I won't." assured Hilary as Carol smiled, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Okay well, I know this chap was a bit random but please review. 


	20. Action

I'm back, with another chap. Thanks to LettuceNPudding, animasha92, CarrieLouise, Jessica Broward, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, lil' goth, AnimeGirl329,Sugar911, akkiangel and Yasashii Tenshi for reviewing ! THANKS !

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Beyblade and will never will. By the time I own it, pigs will fly. Of course, I do not own Jade too. She's Jessica Broward's OC. But I do own the plot.

**Chap. 20 : Action**

" Well, that was along flight." Yawned Tala as team A went to get their bags.

" Hurry up now. We don't have much time to waste." Mumbled Kai.

" Whatever." Said Denise in a monotone as team A set off for their destination.

" Bryan !" yelled a voice suddenly that made the team jump as they turned around only to face a lilac haired girl standing in front of them.

" Jade ?" said Bryan, surprised as they gave each other a warm hug.

" There's a party and you didn't call me. Some brother." Muttered Jade but no one heard it except for Bryan.

" Sorry." He mumbled.

" Err … Bryan, who is this ?" asked Kai, raising a brow.

" This is Jade." Said Bryan.

" Hi ! Name's Jade. Glad to meet you." She smiled as she shook hands with the commander. ( Teehee. )

" Anyway, what are you doing here ? We're on a mission." Said Bryan sternly as Jade shrugged.

" To give you guys all the help you'll need." She smirked.

" Whatever. Just don't get in our way." Mumbled Kai as he went away.

" So what's his problem ?" asked Jade sarcastically.

" He's like that. When his special someone isn't around." Smirked Denise as Anna giggled.

" I heard that." Said Kai as Denise stuck her tongue out and hid behind Tala.

" C'mon let's go. We don't have time to waste. The sooner we finish, the better." Said Kai as team A plus Jade set off for the dreadful place.

-

Dreams …  
Carol found herself in a familiar place. She was all alone.

" Hello ! Anyone there ?" she called but only to hear echoes ringing in her ears. Scanning her surroundings, she found herself, in Biovolt. Gulping, she walked down the corridors. Peeping at the empty and rusty rooms, Carol soon found herself in a dead end. But there was a door in front of her. Glancing around, she felt she had no choice but to open the door. When she opened the door, she received a big shock.

" Kai ! Everybody !" she gasped.

Kai was standing in the middle of the room, face to face with Boris. In his hands was a gun, facing Boris. The others were on the floor, all covered with blood, unconscious.

" KAI ! KAI !" shouted Carol but Kai took no notice of her. Waving her hand in front of his face, Kai still didn't seem to notice her.

' Why can't he see me ? Or is he just ignoring me ?' she thought as she tried to touch his hand but it just slipped. Her hand just went through it.

" So Kai, seems like your friends are now dead." Said Boris as Carol jumped.

' Dead !' she thought as the word repeated itself in her mind.

" Shut up." Said Kai.

" My, you're already dying here and you still act so 'brave'." Said Boris, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" I said shut up ! You're the one that's gonna die." Sneered Kai.

" Straight aren't we." Smirked Boris as Kai snorted. " But," he continued.

That caught Kai's attention.

" I doubt that you would fire."

" I would." Said Kai firmly but Carol could see that he was shaking slightly.

" Hn. Let me explain this to you when you're dying." Grinned Boris as …

BANG ! In a flash, Kai was on the ground, unconscious.

" K-K-K-KAI !"  
End Of dreams

" Kai !" yelled Carol as she jerked awake, sweating heavily. When she realized she was just in bed, she sighed with relief. ' That was one weird dream.' She thought as she jumped out of bed. ' But it looked so real.'

/ Hn./

/ Hey ! Morning./

/ Morning /

/ So, had a bad dream /

/ You bet. It was scary /

/ Wonder what was Kai doing there though./

/ Hehe. You know it very well./

/ Oh right. I forgot. So, you said it seemed so real /

/ Yes./

/ So, what are you gonna do about it /

/ …/

/ Hello ? Earth to Carol /

/ Chat with you later./ said Carol as she blocked her mind. ' What are you gonna do about it ?' the sentence kept repeating itself in Carol's mind.

-

" WHAT ?" exploded Hilary as she read the piece of paper she was holding. Her hand was trembling, shaking furiously. ' What am I gonna do now ! KAI WILL KILL ME FOR THIS !' she yelled in her mind.

-

( Somewhere in Japan … )

" So, when do we make our move, Commander ?" Said Tala with a hint of teasing as Kai glared at him.

Team A was hiding behind a bush, discussing about how to make their move.

" I'd say now is the time to attack !" said Jade as everyone stared at him.

" Are you nuts ! Didn't Anna just say that the place is now creeping with those robotic people ?" hissed Denise as Bryan's left eyebrow twitched.

" Just because you're Tala's wife doesn't make you boss !" argued Bryan as Denise and Tala blushed 10 shades of red. Jade smirked.

" Just shut your annoying mouths !" hissed Kai. " Or I'm doing it for you." He said as everyone went quiet. Or else, who knows what awaits them. After a minute or two …

" Anna, how's the situation now ?" asked Kai as furious typings could be heard.

" Still the same. Although target is moving. Target B ( B means Boris ) is moving towards block C room 005. According to my calculations, now is the best time to attack. Unless something goes wrong." Said Anna quietly as Kai nodded.

" Let's go !" he hissed as everyone saluted, nodding.

" FOR CAROL !" cheered Tala and Denise as they crept in the building.

-

" Sir ! Take a look at this." Said a man wearing a lab coat as a purple haired man came forward to the screen.

" I see. Let's get ready for our 'visitors' before they do." Smirked the man as he turned to leave. ' I'll be waiting. Let's see what you and your pathetic friends can do now Kai. I won't lose easily. Especially when I have an ace here.'

-

' I'm sorry Hilary. For leaving you like this.' Thought Carol as she took a glance at her below. Carol was sitting in the Hiwataris private jet. She was on her way. " I'm coming, Kai. Even if you yell my head off."

-

" Shit." Mumbled Kai as guards came and surround them.

" There's no shit to worry about." Grinned Tala as Denise took out her ITHACA 37 and started to fire wildly.

" They're going down." Grinned Jade as she dodged a bullet.

" Behind me !" yelled Kai as he threw a sleeping gas and fled with everyone quickly before it activated.

" Phew. That was close." Said Anna, taking a deep breath as Bryan snorted.

" That was not what I expected. They're too low skilled." He boasted as Denise snorted.

" You overgrown peacock." She retorted as Denise and Bryan stated to pick a fight.

Kai covered his ears with his hands. " Ivanov ! Keep your girl away from Bryan ! They're like another Tyson and Hilary !" he grumbled as Tala pulled Denise away from Bryan as Jade tugged Bryan's shirt, keeping him away from Denise. Anna walked beside Kai, giving him info about the building.

'Speaking of Hilary, I wonder how's Carol doing ?' thought Kai as his thoughts drifted away to a certain someone.

" EARTH TO KAI !" yelled Tala as Kai sent a death glare at him.

" Yes ?" he said coldly.

" We're here. Voltaire and Boris are just the room ahead of us." Said Anna as Kai nodded.

" Can you scan the room ?"

" No. I can't. My laptop isn't that modern. It's slacking off." Said Anna.

Kai looked a bit down. " Well, since that's that, get ready everyone." He said as everyone took out their weapons.

" But what about me ?" asked Anna as Kai handed her an Uzi.

" Here. I believe you did some training with handling them." Said Kai as Anna nodded. " C'mon. Let's go."

As their footsteps drew nearer, the more tension there was in the air. Soon, the door creaked open, revealing Boris standing there alone.

" Welcome Kai and friends. We've been expecting you." He grinned as guards appeared before them and the fight started.

-

" Thanks for the ride !" said Carol as she hopped off the private jet. ' Just hope I'm not too late.'

-

( Back to the scene … )

Team A was doing an impressing progress on eliminating the guards. Slowly minutes after minutes, one by one, the guards that survived became lesser and lesser. But suddenly, more men in black came in. Slowly, the team's strength was beginning to weakening. Anna was sweating; Bryan was gritting his teeth, breathing heavily; Jade was also breathing heavily, inserting bullets. Tala and Denise were back facing each other, giving their best shot. Kai was still standing face to face with Boris, each other not talking. Boris was smirking, Kai's head was faced down, his face darkening.

" SHIT !" cursed Tala when Denise was pinned down on the floor. " FUCK YOU !"

" Don't underestimate females, they're full of surprises." Grinned Denise as she did a back flip before kicking the guard away. " Pervert." She mumbled a Tala shot a bullet towards him, blood spilling out of his head. ( Don't ask. )

" TALA ! WATCH OUT !" shouted Denise when Tala was catching his breath.

" What the-" he mumbled as Denise pushed him away as she fired.

" Go shit !" she muttered, before dropping onto the ground unconscious.

" DENISE ! WHY YOU LITTLE !" yelled Tala as he took out another gun and started to shoot like mad.

( On the other side … )

" My god." Said Anna as she dodged a bullet. " Just go back to your mummies and cry." She mumbled as she pierced her knife that she was holding into the man's chest. When he dropped onto the ground, Anna did a little prayer before getting back to the battlefield.

" Well Kai, I see your team's stronger than I thought." Smirked Boris as Kai growled.

" Shut up." He mumbled before pointing his gun at the purple haired freak.

" But, I doubt that you would fire." Smirked Boris.

That caught Kai's attention. " I would."

" Two reasons. First of all, look around you." Smiled Boris evilly as Kai turned his head but will steal glances in case Boris had any evil plans. ' Shit.' He thought when he saw his team exhausted. Tala, Bryan and Jade were breathing heavily; Anna was leaning against the wall, grasping her stomach where she received a punch until she passed out and Denise was on the floor, blood flowing out freely.

Kai looked back at Boris, sending him a glare.

" Reason number two, you'll find out really soon." He smirked as Boris raised his gun and more men appeared behind him.

' Shit. Now you call this easy.' Thought Kai, slightly nervous. ' If I shoot the freak they'll shoot me, if I shoot them, the freak would shoot me. I'm gonna die sooner or later.' He thought as Tala, Bryan and Jade stood behind them.

" This is war." Declared Tala, getting serious.

" And we're in the battlefield." Grumbled Bryan.

" But we're outnumbered by the enemy." Gulped Jade.

" So shut up." Ordered Kai.

" Kai, Tala, Bryan and Jade. Former Biovolt members." Smirked Boris as Bryan shot Jade a puzzling look.

" Tell ya later."

" We do not wish to harm you so just hand over what you got and stay with us if you know what's good." Said Boris as everyone snorted.

" Like we would." Said Bryan.

" You're nuts." Said Jade.

" There's no Gameboy here." Said Tala as everyone stared at him.

" We won't. Even if it takes out lives." Said Kai.

" Then I'm sorry but you all will have to die." Smirked Boris but suddenly, the place where he was standing exploded, sending everyone flying everywhere. Jade knocked her head and passed out, Bryan and Tala landed on their behinds and Kai was pinned on the wall beside the door.

" No they won't unless I say so." Said a voice as the smoke disappeared, revealing … Carol. ( Congrats to all who guessed she was coming. )

" Carol ?" said Kai, taken aback.

" Now isn't the time to be surprised." Said Carol as Kai nodded.

" Oh. Talk with you later then." He said.

" Carol ? What are you doing here ?" Asked Tala, puzzled.

" Shut up. Weren't you guys needing help ?" asked Carol as Bryan frowned.

" Not by a girl." He snorted as Carol sent him a death glare.

" Just take your opponents by surprise." Said Carol.

" Where did you get all this info ?" asked Tala suspiciously.

" Didn't Kai said that before ?" said Carol as Kai smirked.

" Seems like you guys were sleeping. Extra training when we get back home." Said Kai as Tala and Bryan groaned.

" Anyway, JUST GET OUT OF THE WAY !" said Carol as she pushed everyone aside as a bullet flew past them.

" Phew. That was close." Said Carol.

" Anyway, let's just take action and get on with the killing. We don't have much time left." Said Kai as everyone saluted before taking control.

" 'S time to show them whose boss around here." Grinned Tala as they declared war between Biovolt and the rest of the world. It was only the beginning.

-

After an hour or two of war, Biovolt had FINALLY lost.

" Seeing that Boris was still unconscious, Kai ordered the team to retreat as he shot Boris a few more. Tala carried Denise behind his back and took the lead; Bryan carried Jade in bridal style and Carol took Anna as Kai and she were the last to flee.

" C'mon. It's too heavy for you." Said Kai as he tried to snatch Anna from Carol's hands. " You're slacking off."

" Who cares. Let's just keep on running." Said Carol as she quickened her pace until they reached the outside of the building.

" Wow. It's almost sunset already." Commented Carol as Tala double locked the gates. " Well, now that we have three people down, they're gonna miss a lot of fun." Said Kai.

" I'll snap the pictures." Smiled Carol as Tala, Bryan and Kai took out the blasting equipments.

" Hold it." Said Tala as he took out bottles.

Everyone shot him a puzzling look.

" This is what Denise taught me. It's very handy for a quick getaway. ( Thanks to LettuceNPudding for teaching me this stuff. Hope I get it right though. )" smiled Tala. " Here's the opening." He said as he inserted cubes of ice and some water and closed the cap tightly before throwing it towards the building, creating a massive explosion.

" FIRE !" commended Kai as everyone fired Bazookas and Missiles and stuff. The scene was beautiful. Plus the rays of sunset, it was perfect. Immediately, Carol took a picture and a picture of the team together, standing in front of the collapsed building.

" Aren't you having one yourself ?" asked Kai as Carol shook her head.

" I didn't do much. Now will someone please call the ambulance ? Denise and the others are gonna die here !" said Carol as Tala took out her cellphone.

Carol went to building. ' It contained so many memories. Sad memories.' She thought, not knowing someone took a picture of her standing in front of the building.

" Kai." Said Carol.

" What ?"

" Congratulations on destroying Biovolt." She smiled.

" Yeah. Mission accomplished." He smirked but frowned quickly. " Shit."

" Why ?" asked Bryan and Tala.

" We forgot about Voltaire." Said Kai as everyone's faces fell.

Carol giggled. " That was my job." She giggled as everyone sent her a puzzling look. " I killed him. It was damn easy." Smiled Carol as everyone sighed in relief.

" Phew." Said Kai.

" Thought we had to have another party like this again." Said Bryan as Tala's face lit.

" Speaking of party, let's have one when we get back !" he said as everyone stared at him.

" Which is gonna be two weeks later. Your girlfriend here is dying !" said Carol as Tala looked sad.

" Yeah. Wouldn't be much fun." He sniffed as everyone sighed.

Soon, the ambulance was here and everyone got up it and rested after a tiresome day


	21. Fun

HI GUYS ! I'm back with another chappie.Thanks to nayrudreamcatcher, M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d, Jessica Broward, LettuceNPudding, animasha92, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, lil' goth, Sugar911, akkiangel, Yasashii Tenshi and HeartlessDevil for reviewing. THANKS !

Now for the unanswered reviews.  
akkiangel : Hehe. Just to add a bit humour in it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing !

* * *

**Chap. 21 : Fun**

" Ahh, it feels SOOOO good to be back in the world rather than cooped up in that white house full of medical substances." Said Denise as Jade nodded, stretching their back.

It had been a few days since team A had been in the hospital. And now, they were on their way back to Russia. On the plane, Carol was sitting beside Kai, Denise beside Tala, Jade beside Bryan and Anna was sitting alone, MSN chatting with Hiro. ( He's back in Russia already. ) Once again, Tala and Denise were talking something private, Bryan and Jade were having a brother to sister talk. Kai was looking out the window and Carol was listening to her iPod, her music blasting away in her ears.

" Carol." Said Kai as Carol switched off the music.

" What ?"

" It's bad for your ears. You'll get deaf. I can hear the music from here." Said Kai as Carol pouted.

" Fine. Whatever you say." Sighed Carol, glaring at Kai who just shrugged.

" It's for your own good." He said as Carol punched him playfully in the arm.

( Meanwhile … )

" Hehe. Gotcha." Smirked Denise as Tala laughed silently.

" Let me see." He said as he snatched the camera. " Hehe. We'll get good money if we sell these off."

" But don't. Just let the others see. Carol, you're dead." Smirked Denise.

" We'll wash it when we get back." Said Tala as he kept the camera back into his bag.

-

" So, how's it all going ?" asked Bryan as Jade sighed.

" It's all fine. But I still can't believe you kept this from me ! I was bored in that silly old house." Frowned Jade.

" Then how did you know ?" asked Bryan, raising an eyebrow.

" Secret." Smirked Jade as Bryan huffed.

" Fine, keep everything to yourself." He frowned as Jade smirked with victory.

-

Kitty : Is everything fine in Russia ?  
Jin : Guess so. What took you guys so long ?  
Kitty : Well we had some injuries.  
Jin : Really ! Are you hurt ?  
Kitty : Not really. Just a hard punch in the stomach. The others got worse.  
Jin : Oh. I'll have Kai for this.  
Kitty : No need for that. Anyway, how are the others ?  
Jin : Well, Tyson and Hilary being the usual. The others are waiting.  
Kitty : Oh. We'll be there after 2 hours I guess.  
Jin : Oh. We'll be waiting. Well, I need to go now. Tyson's creating havoc ! Tell Kai don't be too surprised if he sees the house upside down.

Kitty : Hehe. Don't worry, I will. But wait till he freaks out.  
Jin : Ha-ha. Very funny. CYA !  
Kitty : Bye !

' Wait until Kai hears this. Teehee.' Thought Anna as she sneaked up Kai and Carol.

When she was about to call Kai, she noticed the couple sleeping peacefully. Carol's head was leaning on Kai's shoulder and Kai was doing the same. Giggling silently, Anna decided not to disturb their happy moment. She crept back into her seat with out the attendant noticing and closed her eyes. It was sure a tiring day.

-

" We're back !" yelled Denise as Tala opened the door, only to face worried and relieved faces.

" PHEW ! CAROL ! THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK !" yelled Hilary as the girls gave her a bear hug.

" Nice to see you guys again." She smiled.

" Man Bryan, we thought you were gone." Said Spencer as Bryan smiled.

" See big oaf, I told you Bryan would come back." Smirked Ian victoriously as Spencer huffed.

" Who are you calling big oaf you imp !" frowned Spencer as Ian pouted.

" Giant !"

" MIDGET !" yelled Spencer as the two began to quarrel.

" Anna !" smiled Hiro as Anna gave him a tight hug.

" Missed you bunch." She smiled as everyone's attention turned to Jade.

" Who's this ?" asked Max.

" She, is my sister, Jade." Said Bryan as everyone's jaws dropped.

" Bryan has a sister ?" said Tyson, pointing a quivering finger at Jade who just shrugged.

" He didn't tell you guys huh." She shrugged as Bryan rolled his eyes.

" They didn't ask." He mumbled.

" Anyway, let's just get some rest. I'm dead beat." Yawned Tala as Denise rubbed an eye.

" What's for dinner ?" asked Tyson eagerly.

" Let the experts handle this. I swear I'll make you guys the best dinner." Said Ray confidently.

" Me too !" smiled Mariah.

" I'll help." Said Hilary.

" Right. Then it's settled." Said Max as everyone nodded, going upstairs as the trio went to the kitchen.

-

" Kai, I'm using the showers first. Or do you want to use them first ?" asked Carol as she dropped her luggage on the floor.

Kai dropped himself on the bed. " Hn. Whatever." He mumbled as Carol shrugged, taking out her clothes and slammed the door.

/ Urgh ! I'm so frustrated./

/ Why /

/ I feel so tired for the first time./

/ Understandable./

/ Whatever./

/ Hey ! Don't treat me like that /

/ Then how should I treat you ? Throw you in the bin /

/ NO ! Never mind. You're H-O-P-E-L-E-S-S / yelled Dranzer as she disappeared from Kai's mind.

' Great. At least the chicken is out of my mind.' Thought Kai silently.

" Kai, your turn." Said Carol that made him jump.

" Don't scare me like that. I didn't even hear the door opening." Said Kai as Carol threw him his towel.

" You're slacking off. Maybe a bath might help you. C'mon." said Carol, pushing Kai into the room.

" Hey ! I'm captain here !" he yelled as she slammed the door, leaving Kai frowning.

Carol smirked with victory.

/ Teehee./

/ You shouldn't treat your boyfriend like that you know./

/ Well, I'm just telling him what to do for ONE time ONLY./

/ Yeah whatever./

/ Why ? Not happy /

/ No, just pissed./

/ Whatever. Anyway, talk to you later./ said Carol as she blocked Blazarine from her mind.

' Sigh. What a day.' Thought Carol as she closed her eyes, starting to meditate. Suddenly, SLAM ! Carol jerked.

" Kai ! You scared the living hell outta me !" said Carol as Kai smirked.

" Then it's fair right ? You scared me, I scared you." Said Kai as Carol glared at him.

" Since when did you become so babyish ?" asked Carol as Kai looked at her, blinking.

" And since when did you care so much ?" asked Kai as Carol pouted.

" Since just now and thanks to you, it's gone." Said Carol as Kai chuckled.

" But it's good. I like the normal you." He said as he gave Carol a peck on the cheek. Carol blushed beetroot red. " H-hey !" she stammered.

" Why ? Do I still need permission ?" asked Kai as he hugged her.

" N-no but-" said Carol but she was cut off by Kai's lips crashing on hers.

When they parted, Kai just chuckled. " Now I now a way of shutting you up." He smirked as Carol elbowed him playfully, giving him a monotone look.

" What !" he said, raising a brow.

" Nothing." Said Carol, shaking her head.

" Anyway, let's just go down now and see if the food's ready. I'm starving." Said Kai as Carol raised a brow.

" Never thought I'd live to see the 'great Kai Hiwatari' said that he was hungry. Oh my gawd ! The sky is falling !" yelled Carol, running around frantically as Kai grabbed her collar, sweatdropping.

" Did Maxie give you his candy ?" he asked as Carol glared at him.

" Just trying to be funny." Frowned Carol.

" Then congratulations. You did a 'GOOD' job on it." Said Kai sarcastically as the duo went down, only to be greeted by cheers.

" WHAT THE FUCK ?" cursed Kai out loud.

The scene was messy. Tyson, Tala, Denise and Max enjoying themselves while Ray, Hiro, Mariah, Mariam, Hilary and Anna trying to calm the hyper boys and high spirited girl. Jade, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were leaning against the walls, shaking their heads. Carol was looking at the scene with a blank expression on her face as Kai was sighing.

" My house, has turned upside down. And so has my life." He sighed.

" Aww c'mon Kai. Cheer up." Comforted Carol.

Stepping forward, Kai shouted at the top of his lungs. " KEEP IT DOWN !" he yelled as everyone went quiet. " Finally." He muttered.

" Ray, where's dinner ?" asked Bryan as Ray pointed at a random door.

" Go stuff your face." He said as Tyson and Max raced towards the door. " With brooms." He added as everyone giggled. " It's in the kitchen." He continued as Tyson and Max rushed out of the room into the kitchen.

" Remind me NOT to give Maxie sugar again." Said Jade as everyone except for Bryan, Spencer and Ian towered the girl.

" Jade …" said Mariam, raising a fist as Jade hid behind Bryan.

" Hey guys ! Aren't you coming !" asked Tyson, his mouth full of food.

" Mariam ! The food's great !" said Max as Mariam smiled.

" Coming Maxie !" she yelled as everyone followed her.

" Mood swings." Mumbled Carol as Kai hid a smirk.

-

" Ahh, this is the life." Said Tala, sitting on the couch, drinking a can of Pepsi. ( Coke's too unhealthy. Too much sugar. )

" Yeah ! Cheers !" smiled Denise as the pranksters raised their can of Pepsis.

" LONG LIVE PRANKSTERS !" they yelled as everyone sweatdropped.

It was 8 at night and the gang had just finished dinner. They were now in Kai's main living room and were discussing on what to do next.

" I SAY BEYBLADING !" said Tyson as Max agreed.

" YEAH !"

" Nah, books might be fun." Smiled Anna.

" Nerds." Mumbled Denise.

" I say … HORROR MOVIES ! ( Background scary music )" said Tala as most of the gang cheered.

" H-h-h-horror movies ?" stammered Kenny.

" Yup." Said Denise.

" What title ?" asked Jade interestedly.

" You'll know. Sooner or later." Grinned Denise as she switched off the lights as lightning flashed. The girls, except for Denise, Carol and Jade screamed.

" Mwahahahahaahahahahahaha …" laughed Denise evilly as Tala gave her a hi-5.

Soon, the movie started. At first, the screen was blaring and all was quiet. But when it came to the middle of the show, Hilary, Mariah, Emily and Anna were screaming themselves silly, hugging their boyfriends tightly, ( Yes, even Hilary. Hehe ) Carol and Mariam were fidgeting, trying hard not to let a sound out of their mouths, Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Hiro were being squeezed tightly by the girls, Max was sucking his thumb like it was candy, Tala, Denise and Jade were laughing like there was no tomorrow and gave each other a hi-5 when the good guys were killed while Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were shaking their heads, all sighing.

" This show is boring." Yawned Spencer.

" Yeah." Agreed Ian as Bryan nodded.

" What's so nice about it Jade ?" asked Bryan, frowning as Jade tried to stop herself from laughing even more.

" See that guy with blood ? He looks so pathetic ! He should just jump into the lake of death." Said Jade as she continued laughing like mad.

" K-K-Kai, don't you think that this show is a bit … frightening ?" said Carol, trying very hard not to scream.

" Hn." Replied Kai as he put his arm on Carol's shoulders. " It's just a fake. No big deal." He said.

" Maxie ! Stop sucking your thumb." Said Mariam, trying to ignore the screaming from the screen.

" But it tastes like sugar !" said Max as Mariam smiled.

-

" FINALLY !" yelled Hilary as she drank a big gulp of water after screaming SO much.

It was 11 p.m. and the show had FINALLY finished. By then, most people were dozing off already. " I'm tired." She said as she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep, leaving Jade, Tala and Denise awake.

" Hey guys, you know what I'm thinking ?" smirked Tala as the two girls grinned.

" Yeah." They grinned as they started to work.

-

" There. All finished." Said Denise, admiring their handiwork.

" Have you taken the pictures ?" asked Tala as Jade nodded.

" Yup." She smiled. ' Now it's your turn.' She grinned.

" I feel lethargic." Said Denise, rubbing her eye.

" I am so sleepy." Mumbled Tala as the two pranksters leaned against the wall and drifted away to sleep.

Jade grinned from ear to ear. " Sweet dreams." She smirked as she pulled them into a room. ' Boy ! I'm dead beat ! Let's see, the couch is empty. That'll be my bed then.' She thought as she snuggled into the couch and drifted off to sleep with the rest.


	22. Prankster Day

Hello. No, I haven't got my computer back yet. I secretly used my sis's computer. Teehee. What do you guys expect ? The hard disk was corrupted and I just HAD to update. shudders thinking of computer being screwed apart Anyhway, thanks to BluePhoenix01, Jessica Broward, AnimeGril329, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, akkiangel, Yasashii Tenshi, silverhusky22, LettuceNPudding and lil'goth for reviewing chapter 21. And thanks to everyone who read the notice and special thanks to Bluephoenix1 for Pming me and lil' goth for reviewing the notice. THANKS ! And thanks for all the patience and waiting !

Tyson : I take it that this is Thanksgiving. Where's my roasted turkey ?

PureBlacRaven : Shut up ! stuffs a meat bun in Tyson's mouth Hee.

Now, for the unanswered reviews.

akkiangel : Hee. I agree. Thanks for reviewing ! And the patience !

LettuceNpudding : Hey ! You reviewed 2 times for this chap ! Ooh. Anyway, thanks for reviewing ! It made my mood lit up instantly. It's not short. Considered a long one. Thanks !

Disclaimer : PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade and Jade. Jade is Jessica Broward's OC. ( Not even the computer !) She just owns the plot and her OCs.

Please enjoy. I don't know what this chap will turn out.

* * *

**Chap. 22 : Prankster Day**

Rubbing an eye, Carol opened her eyes groggily only to find a pair of arms holding her close to something solid near her back. She turned around only to find a sleeping Kai, mumbling sleep words.

" Carol …" he mumbled as Carol giggled silently. ( **Tyson** : Aw. Mr. Sourpuss is thinking about his lover. **Kai **: -glares daggers at Tyson- Shut up. )

' I wonder how I got here in the first place.' Thought Carol as she slowly broke free from Kai's grip. ' Success.' She smiled silently as she went in the showers.

-

Closing the door silently, Carol sneaked down the corridors and went into the kitchen.

' What to eat ?' she wondered as she poured a glass of milk. ' There, that should do it.' She smiled as she went to the living room to sit down and do nothing.

When she got there, she found all the chairs all occupied by the three musketeers ( The Blitzkrieg Boys excluding Tala ) and super girl. ( Ha-ha. _Note the sarcasm_. Jade. ) Suddenly, a cold hand that placed itself on Carol's shoulder made her jump.

" AHHH !" she screamed as Kai jumped with shock.

" What ! It was just me !" he said, with a horrified look on his face.

" Kai," panted Carol before gulping the glass of milk down, " You … scared … me." She said as Kai grinned.

" Did I ?" he grinned as Carol sent him a death glare.

" It's not funny. You should be thanking Kami-sama for not letting me have a heart problem or else …" she glared as Kai raised his hands up in defense.

" Whoa ! Calm down." He said as Carol punched him playfully in the arm.

" Yeah right. You'd better thank god now that I didn't kill you." Smirked Carol as she placed the glass in the sink before returning.

" So … the others aren't up yet ?" she asked, sitting beside Kai.

" Hn."

" You see ! You shut yourself again." Frowned Carol. " Open up a bit will you ?"

" Like I care."

Suddenly, a yawned disturbed them.

" Morning !" greeted Jade as Carol smiled. Kai was still as 'rude' as ever. ( Teehee. )

" Well, any one up for waking up the guys ?" asked Jade excitedly as Carol's eyes lit up. Kai just shrug as Carol pulled him with her and Jade.

" I just need a human minute. Wait here." grinned Jade.

-

" Watch and learn guys." Smirked Jade as the trio walked in Ray/Mariah's room. " For Chinese, you'll just need a stick and a huge brass medal ( You know those flat and round thingies when they use in Chinese New Year ? I sorta forgot what they were called. CNY has passed so many months now.). Watch." Smirked Jade as Kai and Carol exchanged puzzled looks.

" WAKE UP WAKE UP ! THE SUN IS SHINING !" boomed Jade, banging the stick on the 'medal' as it created an annoying noise. Ray and Mariah immediately shot up and covered their ears.

" AHHHHHHHH !" screamed Mariah as Ray clenched his teeth.

" Good, now that you two have awakened from your beauty sleeps, let's move on troop !" announced Jade as a laughing Carol closed the door, leaving the neko-jins frowning.

-

" Next stop, Max and Mariam's room." Grinned Jade as Kai sighed.

" How did I get into this ? I could have been training now." He mumbled as Carol giggled.

" Simple, I tugged you along."

" Well, this is it. Lesse lesse …" mumbled Jade, fishing out some things from a humungous bag like Santa Claus fishing for present in that magical bag of his. " There." Said Jade, pulling out a whistle as Kai and Carol fell, raising their legs in anime style.

" After digging that bag for so long and you only fished out a whistle." Sighed Carol as Kai shook his head.

" This better be good." Warned Kai. " Or I'll kick you out of the house."

" Correction." Objected Jade like a student correcting a teacher as Carol nodded.

" Not house, castle." Corrected Carol as Kai sweatdropped.

" That's cold." He said sarcastically.

" Anyway, on with it. Since Max is an American and all Americans are sporty, ( Not really, just made that up. No offense meant to Americans. ) the whistle is the bestest ( I know there's no such word as bestest but ... ) thing to wake him up." Explained Jade as they entered the room.

Taking a deep breath, Jade blew the whistle with all her might.

" PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE …" the whistle went as Max and Mariam bolted up from their sleep.

" That should do it." Smirked Jade before closing the door. " And good morning !" she added as Mariam's left eyebrow twitched furiously.

" YOU WILL PAY !" she yelled but Jade took no notice of her and slammed the door.

" You know that wasn't very nice." Frowned Carol.

" Yeah. It'll hurt their ears." Added Kai, taking off his blue earmuffs.

" So ? It's the fees I get for waking them up." Smirked Jade.

" Sometimes I wonder if this girl is really Bryan's sister." Mumbled Kai.

-

" What's up next ?" asked Carol as Jade looked forward.

" The whiz kids." She said as Carol and Kai oohed.

" This is easy." Grinned Jade as she entered the room, empty handed.

When they got in, Jade cleared her throat before yelling …

"DIZZI'S GONE !"

Kenny bolted up immediately while Emily just startled.

" DIZZI !" yelled Kenny as he looked at Jade.

" WHERE'S DIZZI AND WHERE DID YOU KEEP HER ? I DEMAND YOU TELL IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF HAVING DETENTION WITH ME ! ( Obviously, Kenny's thinking that he's a teacher I guess. )" boomed Kenny but Jade didn't look fazed at all.

" Hahahaha ! You gottricked !" grinned Jade as she slammed the door behind her, leaving the two whiz kids puzzled and confused.

-

" Our next destination, THE PRANKSTERS !" announced Jade as the duo shook their heads.

" Hn." Was their reply.

" Anyway, the best way to get them up is to counter prank. Watch and learn." Smirked Jade as she grabbed a trumpet and stalked in the room, only to find it empty.

" Where did those two go ?" wondered Carol and Jade aloud.

" BOOOO !" yelled Tala and Denise as they jumped out from behind the door. Carol screamed and jumped on Kai. Jade dropped the trumpet and went into fighting style with her fists up but loosened when she saw it was Tala and Denise. The two pranksters were laughing madly as Carol got off Kai and hissed with frustration.

" DOES KAMI-SAMA HATE ME ?" she asked out loud. " THIS IS THE SECOND TIME !" she screamed with frustration as Kai calmed her down.

" You should have seen your faces ! They were so pale !" grinned Denise who was practically rolling on the floor, banging her fists on the floor.

" I think it was us who counter-pranked you three." Laughed Tala, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye as Jade pouted.

" I consider myself as a beginner and had already pulled THREE successful pranks on my experiments earlier this morning." Concluded Jade.

" Whatever. Three. Big deal. We did over a thousand over and more." Said Denise.

" Anyway, next destination is … TYSON AND HILARY- the bickering oldies." Announced Jade as Tala cut in.

" Let the PROFESSIONALS do that. We're much better." Said Tala, adding much more stress on the 'professionals' word.

" Cool !" grinned Jade as Carol and Kai shrugged.

" Then LET'S GO !" cheered the pranksters as Kai and Carol rolled their eyes.

-

When they got there, the others had already joined them on their way except for Tyson.

" Why should I bother about Tyson in the first place ?" snorted Hilary as Tala and Denise grinned.

When they got to the door, Tala and the others tip toed in ( Except for The Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai and Carol ).

" Watch and learn." Grinned Denise as she handed Tala the walkman.

Tala placed the earphones carefully in Tyson's ear and gave Denise the signal.

" This is HOW a basic prank is to be done." Smiled Denise as she hit the 'play' button and increased the volume up to full blast.

" AHHHHHHHH !" screamed Tyson as he jumped out of bed. " WHAT WAS THAT NOISE !" he asked frantically as everyone burst into chains of laughter.

" What disk did you put in there ?" asked Emily with interest.

" Hn, Crazy Frog." Smirked Tala as he gave his partner a high-5 and a firm hand-shake.

" Consider it done." Smirked Denise as Tala grinned.

" Well done partner."

" HEY ! Did you guys hear that noise ? Some hip-hop song it was !" grinned Tyson as he started dancing. Everyone sweatdropped.

" Not quite the reaction I was looking for." Said Kai.

" Get used to it. They are always like that." Said Spencer, rolling his eyes as the other two members of the B. Boys ( Blitzkrieg Boys for short ) agreed.

" Anyway, let's go down for breakfast. I'm starving." Said Jade as Tyson stopped dancing.

" Breakfast ! WAIT FOR ME !" he yelled as he rushed into the showers, leaving everyone sweatdropping.

* * *

Well, that's it. I'm sorry for any spelling errors etc. I wasn't really in the mood when I was writing but ... It'll do. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chap. Hopefully I'll update my the other story asap. Thanks for reading ! Please leave a review ! THANKS ! 


	23. Couples' Day Out Part One

Okay, I'm back, with another chapter. I know, you guys might be out there cursing me for updating that SLOW !

Tyson : C'mon ! Don't update ! I want a longer break !

PBRaven : Oh shut the hell up. Don't mind him. He's just sulky that he has to play aKINDA major role in thischap. Anwyay, thanks to everyone for reviewing ! I don't think I'll type out the pennames since I think you guys are impatient and wanting to get on with the chap. Anyways, lke the other story, I'll be updating kinda slow these few months. ( OMG ! THERE'S AN EXAM COMING UP ON MONDAY ! ) Well, maybe one week this story and one week the other story. That's my plan but I dunno if it'll go according to it. Anyway, enjoy ! ( Although I know you're gonna kill me in the end ) And just to let you guys out there know, I'm trying to end this story becuase I'm juiced out of ideas for this one. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to suggest.

* * *

**Couples' Day Out ( Part One )**

" Sigh, reminding why we are doing this again ?" said Kai as Carol sighed.

Earlier this morning, the girls ( Excluding Carol, Denise and Anna ) had tagged the boys along with them to do some shopping. OF course, the other three particular girls were also tagged along after some persuading. Now, they were in the entrance of the building when Hilary, Mariah and Mariam stopped.

" Okay guys, listen up if you know what's good for you." Said Mariam.

" We're splitting up here so, go in partners." Announced Hilary.

" Unless you wanna get robbed." Added Mariah and a murmur flowed along the gang.

" We'll meet back at the dojo." Said Mariam before dragging Max off with her.

" C'mon Ray ! It'd be fun !" smiled Mariah as Ray gulped.

" I hope so." He said unsurely.

" Tyson, you're with me !" concluded Hilary as she pulled Tyson's ear with her to the women's department.

" OWWWW ! HILARY ! IT HURTS !" yelled Tyson as all passer-bys stared at him. The others turned their heads into another direction, embarrassed.

" Well, we're going to the Max's dad's hobby shop to collect new data." Said Emily as Kenny nodded.

" We're going too !" smiled Anna as Hiro followed the three shorties.

" Well, see you two later ! We're going back to the dojo for some experimenting and researching on pranks." Said Tala.

" Catch you later !" smirked Denise as she and Tala walked away before smirking.

" Well, that leaves us." Frowned Carol.

" Hn. I'm going to train." Concluded Kai.

" Okay, since I have nowhere to go. I'll just go along with you." Agreed Carol as the duo strolled off together.

-

" Dranzer ! Dodge them !" commanded Kai as his blue blade dodged every can.

Carol was sitting on the park bench, listening to her head phones with the music blasting away in her ears.

" Carol."

No response.

" Carol !"

Still no response.

" Carol !"

STILL no response.

" CAROL !" shouted Kai at the top of his lungs.

" Yes ?" asked Carol, taking off her headphones and keeping them in the bag.

" You know your volume's too loud. I can hear it from outside." Frowned Kai before taking a seat beside Carol.

" But that's what headphones are for. You feel really good with the music loud enough." Smiled Carol.

Kai looked at her before sighing. " You'll surely need hearing aids one day." Said Kai as he flicked Carol's forehead.

" Ouch." Muttered Carol sarcastically. " It's SOOOO painful."

" Great ! Then I'll do that again." Smirked Kai as he repeated his action.

" Damn you ! What does it have to do to you Mr. Busybody ?" growled Carol as Kai let out a grin.

" Of course. You're talking to your captain here."

" You're captain ? Oh sorry, I didn't know." Said Carol, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Geez, aren't you being sarcastic today."

" Same goes for you !" argued Carol.

" Whatever." Said Kai flatly.

The two sat in silence, throwing glares at each other. Until …

" Haha !" laughed Kai as Carol blinked. ( Unlike of him, I know. )

" What ?"

" You're good when it comes to glares BUT I'm better."

" Who says ?"

" Me. Who else is here ?"

" Hmph ! Whatever. I bet your ego's bigger than your head !" snapped Carol as Kai smirked.

" Awww, someone's mad." Grinned Kai but Carol just ignored him and put on her headphones.

/ Well, some one IS mad./

/ Shut up./

Silence filled the atmosphere. Carol listening to her music blasting away in her ears while Kai, staring at her, shaking his head.

' This girl really doesn't care.'

( Carol's POV )

I was listening to my headphones, enjoying the music blasting away in my ears. I didn't care if I become deaf.

' Ah, music. The best way to soothe one's nerves.' I thought. ( Agreed ! )

Suddenly, I felt my headphones being taken away from my ears. I looked up only to face a pair of purple eyes.

" Kai."

( Normal POV )

Carol looked up above her only to face a pair of purple pair of eyes, staring at her.

" Kai."

" Now I'll show you how loud the volume is." He smiled, putting on the headphones.

" Whatever. I don't care if I get deaf." Frowned Carol, crossing her arms in front of her.

" But I care." Said Kai, bending lower and resting his arms on the bench before continuing to stare at Carol intently. A faint blush crept upon Carol's face.

Once again, the duo went quiet. But this time, each of them was enjoying the peace. ( Except for Carol's headphones. )

A smile lit on Carol's face as she hit the stop button. Kai sent her a puzzling look.

" You're the one that's gonna get deaf if this goes on." Said Carol.

" And I thought someone said she didn't care." Teased Kai, smirking.

" Well … I … ARGH ! Just forget I said that." Grumbled Carol, at a loss for words.

Just then, Carol felt a hand stroking her hair.

" Don't be mad. I was just having fun." Smiled Kai, giving Carol a peck on the cheek. Carol blushed harder.

( On Tyson and Hilary's side … )

" Hilary ! We've been walking for hours !" complained Tyson.

" Oh shut you annoying mouth Tyson !" snapped Hilary as Tyson grumbled something about girls being shopping maniacs.

" I heard that Tyson !" said Hilary as Tyson shut his mouth from talking for the next few minutes.

' Oops !' he thought.

" Where's that store …" wondered Hilary out loud over and over again until they reached a store.

" There it is !" squealed Hilary but Tyson wasn't in the mood to see what store it was.

'Bet it's just another girly clothes store.' He thought.

" Hey Salima !" greeted Hilary as Salima turned around.

" Oh hey Hilary ! And Tyson !" she smiled.

" Hey Salima, how's it going lately ?" asked Tyson uninterestedly as he sat on a chair, looking at the ground, sighing.

Just then, Hilary dragged Salima aside.

" Hey where's the thing that I asked you to keep ?" asked Hilary as Salima smiled.

" Right away. Oh Kane !" called Salima as a blue haired boy came out of the office.

" Where's did you keep it ?" asked Hilary impatiently. " I can't wait until Tyson sees it." She continued, jumping up and down.

" Okay, okay. Here it is. Don't worry. Since you're a friend, we'll let you off this time. It's free." Smiled Kane.

" Thanks ! It's as good as new." Smiled Hilary as Salima and Kane beamed.

" Of course ! It's us you're talking about." Beamed Salima as the trio shared a giggle.

" Anyway, feel free to look around. It's over lunchtime and the shop's kinda empty." Said Kane as he and Salima went back to business.

' Oh ! Tyson will love this !' thought Hilary. " TYSON !" shouted Hilary as Tyson groaned.

' Probably she'll ask me to take the bags again.' He sighed.

" Yes Ms. Princess ?" frowned Tyson as a smile lit across Hilary's face.

" Here you go. A new and upgraded Dragoon as a present." Beamed Hilary as Tyson's jaw dropped onto the ground. Quickly, Tyson checked his pockets and not another blade came out.

" This isn't April Fool right ? I mean, c'mon ! I thought I kept Dragoon in my pants ! And you Hilary ! Upgrading Dragoon ? It's bizarre !"

" It IS Dragoon ! I took it out from your pocket when you were sleeping like a pig mister ! Oh fine, don't believe me then I'll tell Salima to take of the parts." Said Hilary angrily.

" WAIT ! Give me Dragoon ! Its part of my soul !" stopped Tyson as Hilary grinned.

" Thanks Hilary ! You're the best friend one can ever have !" grinned Tyson, hugging Hilary.

" Oh." Said Hilary. ' I'm just a friend huh ?' she thought as a sad smile appeared on her face.

" What's wrong Hilary ?" asked Tyson, concerned.

" Oh nothing !" said Hilary, faking a smile.

" Anyway, wasn't this a shop selling clothes ?" asked Tyson as a vein popped from Hilary's temple.

" WELL LOOK AROUND MISTER ! IT'S A BEYBLADING SHOP !" yelled Hilary as Tyson cowered.

" Y-Y-Yes ma'am !" saluted Tyson. " Now can I look around ?" asked Tyson hopefully as Hilary sighed.

" Just go and don't bug me." She said as Tyson cheered.

" Yeah ! OMG ! There's a beydish ! I'm gonna try out Dragoon ! Kane ! I wanna have a match !" said Tyson as Kane grinned.

" You're on !" he said as the duo stepped onto the dish.

" So, did he like it ?" asked Salima as Hilary nodded.

" Yeah, he was way over his head when he held it in his hand." She smiled.

" One question Hilary, why did you come here to get Dragoon upgraded when you can ask Kenny or Max's dad to fix Dragoon ?" asked Salima as Hilary grinned.

" Well, if I asked Kenny to do it, Tyson surely wouldn't be surprised. Besides, Kenny might even tell him. Max's dad's shop was kinda far and I was passing here that time when I spotted your shop." Explained Hilary as Salima nodded.

" Well, this is a convenient place for opening shops. Kane and I are deciding on whether or not to open beyblading classes." Shrugged Salima.

" Oh." Nodded Hilary.

" So, how are the others going ? I know Tyson's fine once I saw him." Asked Salima.

" Well, they're okay. Each of them is going out. Kai with Carol, Kenny with Emily, Ray with Mariah, Max and Mariam, Hiro and Anna, Tala and Denise." Smiled Hilary as Salima ohed.

" What about you and Tyson ? You two make a GREAT couple." She smirked.

" What ? Me and Tyson ? NO WAY !"

" Ha ! Liar. I know you like him and vice versa." Grinned Salima, elbowing her chocolate haired friend.

" Oh say whatever you like. It will NOT happen anyway." Grumbled Hilary as Salima giggled.

" Honestly, you two make a stubborn couple." She said before walking away to attend some customers.

' Couple huh ? You're wrong Salima. He just treats me as a friend. Wonder who Tyson has feelings for though.' Thought Hilary as she continued enjoying the match between the two blue haired boys.

( On Ray and Mariah's side … )

" Ray ! What do you think ? Is this fresh enough ?" asked Mariah as Ray examined the tomato on Mariah's hand.

The two neko-jins were in the grocery shop, buying groceries for dinner later.

" Hmm, I guess it's fresh enough. Now let's just go pay at the counter." Smiled Ray as the duo went off.

( On their way back to the dojo … )

" What do you think the others are doing now Ray ?" asked Mariah.

" Well, maybe the others are shopping." He guessed.

" Haha ! I can imagine the looks on Tyson's face when Hilary asks him to carry the bags." Giggled Mariah as Ray let out a chuckle.

" Yeah. That expression would be priceless !" smirked Ray.

The two walked in silence, enjoy seeing the nature around them. The plants that grew wild flowers, tulips and trees that bears Sakuras and etc. Mariah didn't see where she was going until …

" Aaahhh !"

* * *

Hate it or love it, please review. I'm not going to blame you if you don't. Anyways, if you have some ideas, please suggest ! 


	24. Couples' Day Out Part Two

Okay, first of all, I really have to apologize to you guys. I actually wanted to post this days ago but, that cheeky brother of mine just had to hide to computer cable. Damn him. Anyway, now that I've found it, let's just get on with the crappy stuff. Thanks to all that reviewed ! It was greatly appreciated !

* * *

**Chap. 24 : Couples' Day Out ( Part 2 )**

" Aaahhh !" screamed Mariah as she tripped from a cliff.

" MARIAH !" yelled Ray as he grabbed Mariah's hand. " Hang on tight Mariah." Said Ray, gritting his teeth, trying very hard to pull her up.

" Ray ! The groceries !" yelled Mariah.

" Oh who cares ! Now don't let go !" said Ray as he struggled to pull.

' Oh no ! I have to use my the other hand. But I have to keep myself on the ground or we're dead meat.' He thought. ' Right, I'll give it a try.'

" Mariah ! Just one last pull !" yelled Ray as he supported his right hand with his left hand.

" 1,2,3 !" he said As he pulled Mariah up and the pink haired neko-jin landed on top of him.

Ray groaned.

" Oops ! Sorry Ray ! And thanks." Blushed Mariah as Ray sighed.

" At least you're safe." Said Ray. " You know, that really gave me scare. I almost had a heart attack." Said Ray.

" But why didn't you let go ?" asked Mariah.

" I couldn't do that. Lee would have my head. Besides, I didn't know what would I do if you were gone." Said Ray, finishing his sentence softly.

Mariah blushed. " Oh. Well, thanks then ! Same goes for me too." She smiled.

" C'mon then. Let's go back. I guess we're having pizza for dinner." Smiled Ray as he lent Mariah a hand.

Mariah took it gladly as the duo walked back hand to hand.

( On Max and Mariam … )

" Mariam ! Just when we are going back ?" whined Max as Mariam sighed. This was the 40th time Max was asking her that question.

" Just wait a minute Maxie while I find that shop. It's somewhere around here I remember." Said Mariam as she turned her head in all directions.

' Hmm ? Where's that damn shop !' she thought as she cursed herself mentally.

" Mariam, what are you looking for ?" asked Max interestedly.

" Nothing. Just something I want to buy before we go home." She mumbled, searching for a particular shop.

" Oh boy." Sighed Max, shaking his head. ' Thank god she doesn't ask me to carry the bags.'

" There it is ! Follow me Maxie !" smiled Mariam as she took Max by the hand and ran towards a direction before stopping. In front of the two was a shop full of clothes.

" Oh Mariam." Groaned Max as Mariam grinned.

" You'd be surprised Maxie." she said before entering the shop. " You wait here Maxie ! I'll come out soon !"

" Yes miss, may I help you ?" asked a staff of the shop as Mariam smiled.

" Yes. I ordered a shirt and I believe you guys have it now. Here's the receipt." She said as the staff nodded.

" Right away miss." He said as the staff took an almost flat box and handed to Mariam.

" Thanks !" she smiled before heading out.

" Maxie ! I'm done." Smiled Mariam as Max sighed.

" Finally. Now can we go ? Please ?" pleaded Max as Mariam smirked.

" Not until you receive this." Smirked Mariam as she handed his the box.

" What is this ?" asked Max as Mariam forgot.

" Just open it and maybe you'll remember." She sighed.

Max opened the box, only to reveal a black shirt with Draciel imprinted on it. At the bottom of the picture was Max's signature.

" Wasn't this …" gaped Max as Mariam nodded, smiling.

" Happy anniversary Maxie. Today was the day when you confessed your feelings to me." Blushed Mariam as Max smacked his forehead.

" Oh no ! I forgot !" he said as Mariam mushroom sighed.

" I'm sorry Mariam." apologized Max.

" It's okay."

" Well, to make it up for you, I'll buy you something you want." Cheered Max as Mariam's face lit up.

" Really ?"

" Yeah, c'mon, let's go." Smiled Max with that cute smile of his as the duo went to their destination hand by hand.

-

( Meanwhile, with Tala and Denise … )

" Pass me the tube !" said Denise as Jade handed the slim container over to the prankster.

" You done Denise ?" asked Tala, slightly annoyed.

" Almost … There ! Here you go. The new and improved glue. SSS brand." Said Denise, handing over the thin tube over to the red head.

After a few minutes of examining, a frown appeared on Tala's face. Denise ad a puzzled expression on her face.

" What ?" asked Denise.

" I'm not satisfied. I mean, what kind of superglue is this !" frowned Tala.

" Whatever. Now gimme that. I'll do it again." Mumbled Denise, slightly annoyed.

( After an hour … )

" I'm done. Is this better ?" asked Denise as Tala examined the glue once again.

He put some on a piece of paper and stuck it onto another.

" It's worse." He frowned as Denise groaned.

" Why don't you try creating it Mr. Bigshot ?" asked Denise, with a hint of sarcasm.

" Fine. Watch and learn miss." Said Tala confidently as he got to work.

As Tala mixed the substance in the container, Denise and Jade watched with interest.

" He's pretty good with these stuff I noticed." Whispered Jade.

" Hn. That's for sure." Smiled Denise.

" I'm done. See, not until an hour. Just 40 minutes and superglue is done." Said Tala as Denise eye rolled.

" Fine. You're the boss anyway while I'm the follower." Mumbled Denise.

" So what Milton ?" asked Tala.

" Nothing … nothing. Just jealous." Said Denise, smiling secretly.

" Anyway, let's go see if the others are back. I'm starving." Groaned Tala as the duo left the room, with Jade walking behind them, grinning.

' These two are sure interesting.' She thought.

-

" BOY ! I'M BUSTED !" exclaimed Tyson as he dropped into the couch.

" It's not you that's just tired, we are too." Said Max.

" Well, since two people lost their groceries, I'll call the pizza delivery." Said Mariam, sending a look at the two neko-jins.

" Come on, one's life is more important than food." Defended Ray, trying hard to hide his blush.

" But you have to have food to survive !" groaned Tyson loudly.

" Whatever. I'll just say we're sorry." Frowned Mariah.

" Fine, fine. Now shut up." Said Kai , glaring at a certain navy blue haired guy.

" What's wrong Hilary ?" asked Carol quietly so the others wouldn't hear. " You're exceptionally quiet today."

" Oh, it's nothing." Smiled Hilary as Carol raised a brow.

' I'll find out what …' she thought.

* * *

Here's something, I'm trying to end this story asap so ... I guess there'll be one or two last chapters. Sorry for the sudden stuff. I'm guessing you guys are bored of this anyway. Well, ciao ! 


	25. The Happy Ending

Okay, I guess I owe you guys out there an apology for not updating. But I had a writer's block on this one. I didn't know what to write for this story. So, I thought of ending it this way. ( Yes, this is the last chappie ... T.T ) Sad but happy I finished it. Anyways, thanks to all that reviewed, read and even clicked on this story !!! Please enjoy ...

* * *

**Chap. 25 : The Happy Ending**

It was a bright morning. The gang was having breakfast. Silence filled the room. Everyone only looked at each other except for Tyson and Hilary. The usual bickering duo was just eating their meals. Tyson was gobbling his food happily since the brunette didn't boss him around whereas Hilary was spacing out frequently, her food missing her mouth. Carol looked at Kai before turning towards Hilary, frowning at her friend. The other girls also sent worried looks at the brunette. Finally, Hilary stood up, taking her unfinished plate of food to the sink.

" HEY !!! That's wasting !!!!!" yelled Tyson.

Hilary was quiet. The gang could see her mind off somewhere in space. Suddenly,

CRASH !!!!!

The plate that Hilary was washing fell and broke, leaving a cut n the brunette's hand as a punishment for what she did to it. Blood oozed out from Hilary's hand as Carol, Mariah, Mariam and Denise stood up. Bryan stopped Jade from helping in case she got hurt. ( Aw, protective bro … Wish I had one … )

" We'll help to bandage. You boys clean up the pieces." Said Mariam as she pushed a blinking Hilary out of the dining room.

The boys frowned as looked at Kai.

" Please Kai, do us a favour." pleaded Carol before closing the door.

-

( In Hilary's room … )

The girls pushed Hilary into her room and closed the door.

" Okay Hilary, I want to know what the hell is going on ! Spit it out !!" said Mariam as Mariah and Denise opened the cupboard and took out the kit. Carol sat beside her friend and looked at the wound. It was quite deep.

" What were you thinking ?" she asked, cleaning the wound before applying the ointment on it.

" Nothing …" mumbled Hilary.

" C'mon Hil, we know something's bothering you." Said Mariah.

" Go on, speak." Urged Denise, crossing her arms while looking at Hilary.

" It's about … Tyson." She said, after hesitation as the girls looked at each other, before smiling.

" I see." Nodded Denise, grinning.

" You should have said so …" grinned Mariam too.

" Well, at least we know its him." Said Mariah as Carol nodded.

" What about him ?"

" I dunno. You guys might think I'm crazy if I say this."

" We won't."

" I'm wondering what does he think of me … As a friend or deeper. You know, well, yeah." Said Hilary, her cheeks burning.

" We know. We'll help you. What are friends for anyway …" said Denise, smiling.

A smile lit across Hilary's face.

" Thanks …"

-

( In the dining room … )

" You know what Tyson, you should observe Hilary more." Said Hiro as Anna nodded.

" Yeah, she's not herself lately." Said Ray.

" As in ?" asked Tyson blankly.

" For heaven's sake be concerned about her !!!" exclaimed Tala as Tyson jumped.

" Yeah, chill it Tala ! Chill ! Cool it …" said Tyson, blinking at the red head.

" Well Granger, you SHOULD be worrying about her. She'll snap at you anytime now that she's a bit down." Notified Kai.

" Yeah, I know." Said Tyson. ' I know …'

-

( At night, before bedtime … )

The gang was in the living room, discussing something private. Tyson and Hilary were not in the scene. Tyson was playing his PS3 ( Cool, I want one !! ) while Hilary was washing the dishes.

" We asked her, she was thinking about him. Sadly …" said Denise, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

" C'mon, Tyson's not bad once you get to know him." Reasoned Max.

" Whatever." Said Jade.

" Anyway, what are we gonna do about those two ?" asked Anna.

" Shall I suggest that they go on a date ?" asked Mariam, her eyes twinkling like stars.

" Yeah ! Maybe we could get them to confess to each other !" grinned Jade.

" I dunno, I don't think it's a good idea if they find out what we're doing behind their backs …" frowned Emily.

" What's more, Tyson's always straight-minded. He just sees the surface." Mumbled Kenny.

" Well, think of the ending if it worked out. Won't it be nice and sweet ?" asked Mariah.

" Don't you know that we two hate love-dovey stuff ? It's disgusting …" frowned the pranksters.

" Ah who cares ? Face it, we're gonna get them together !!!" grinned Jade as the Blitzkrieg Boys blinked at her.

" You're very … err … dynamic in this sort of stuff huh ?" said Bryan, surprised at his sister.

Jade said nothing and smiled.

" Anyway, let's just get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Mumbled Hiro as everyone left.

-

" You think this is a good idea ?" asked Kai as he closed the door. " You were quiet the whole time." He pointed.

Carol dropped onto a chair beside the bed and looked at him.

" I guess so …" she mumbled before yawning. " I need a bath … I sweated like mad before dinner."

Kai watched Carol as she went in the bathroom, slamming the door. In his mind, he had a feeling. An unknown feeling which he didn't feel before.

Inside the bathroom, Carol leaned against the door, sighing.

' It's not Hilary who's falling apart with Tyson, I'm starting to feel mine's too …' she thought, feeling sour.

( The next day … 5.45 P.M. )

She's coming.

Good.

Is Tyson there yet ?

No …

Right, Mariam signing off.

The gang was carrying out their mission, getting Tyson and Hilary together. Tala, Denise and Jade had booked a place for two at a nearby café, the Blitzkrieg Boys were at home, playing Tyson's PS3 since they didn't want to get into trouble if the plan backfired. But they had to do the house chores for an exchange.

' Their faces were priceless.' Giggled Carol silently.

" Shhh …" whispered Kai, who was behind her.

The duo was under a tree, waiting for Hilary to come.

" Right …"

Just then, Hilary appeared. She was wearing an attractive yellow-lemon-knee-length dress that had white frills around it. She wore white socks and white shoes that matched her dress perfectly. She had a mini sling bag strapped across her chest. She looked at her watch before surveying her surroundings.

' He's not here yet. Typical though … I wonder what he has to say to me.' She wondered, entering the café.

A few minutes later, Tyson rushed towards the door before pushing it open.

" I'M LATE !!!!!!!" he yelled. " Hilary will get me for this !!!!!!"

The gang giggled when they watched the blunette's worried face.

Inside the café, Tyson saw Hilary sitting by the window side, gazing at the plants. He blushed when he saw how pretty Hilary was.

' C'mon Tyson ! You can do this !!!! You're a guy for heaven's sake !!!!' he thought as he walked up towards her and sat down.

The waitress came forward.

" Any drinks ?" she asked sweetly.

" Coke will do." Smiled Tyson.

" Lemonade." Replied Hilary, looking at Tyson with interest as the waitress walked away.

" So, what did you ask me out for ?" she asked as Tyson blinked.

" Huh ?"

" Why did you ask me out ?" asked Hilary with interest.

" I didn't, and it was you who asked me out wasn't it ?" pointed Tyson, blinking.

" I did not !" frowned Hilary as silence swept across the two.

The duo just stared at each other for a few minutes until …

" We've been fooled …" murmured Hilary.

" Yeah. But since we're here, I guess we'll have a drink before going. We haven't been alone in a while." Smiled Tyson as Hilary nodded, blushing slightly.

The two chat and laughed about their past, while drinking their drinks. The others observed this with interest, their hearts happy with their success. After an hour, tea was over. Tyson and Hilary walked out of the café before stopping.

" Well Tyson, it's been a great afternoon with you. I gotta go now, I still have to do some gardening at home." Smiled Hilary before walking away.

Tyson couldn't hold it any longer. ' Rats !' he thought before holding Hilary's hand. Hilary blushed and turned around.

" I know I'm stupid and weird saying this but I-I-I- I LIKE YOU !!!! I LOVE YOU !!!!" he burst as Hilary blinked.

It took a few seconds for Hilary to receive what Tyson was speaking since he was speaking very fast. A smile made its way to Hilary's face as the brunette hugged the blunette tightly.

" Oh Tyson, me too !!!" she smiled as Tyson blushed, before hugging her back tightly.

' SUCCESS !!!!!!' thought everyone ( Maybe every girl ) as they jumped.

Carol watched the couple, with an unreadable expression on her face.

' How sweet …' she thought.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrapping them around her.

" You know I still love you …" whispered Kai in her ears as Carol blushed beet red.

" Why-Why-Why are you telling me this ? It's not like I don't know you have feelings for me." She mumbled as Kai smiled.

" I heard something unexpected last night …" he smiled.

" What thing ?" asked carol blankly. She didn't say anything to Kai last night. Question marks were appearing on Carol's head.

" Don't tell me you don't know ?" frowned Kai.

" What thing ?" asked Carol, puzzled.

Kai said nothing. He leaned forward and pulled a puzzled Carol into a loving and gentle kiss. Carol was shocked and stood there, blinking and blushing. Tears foamed and fell out of Carol's eyes. The both of them parted. Kai looked at Carol with sad eyes.

" What is it ?" he asked.

" Nothing." Mumbled Carol, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

Kai trapped one that she missed. " You said I didn't love you anymore. You cried in your sleep." He smiled sadly as Carol's eyes widened.

" I DID ?!" she gasped.

" It's okay, I understand. We've been having less time alone lately anyway. But I want you to know that I'm always here for you." Smiled Kai as he pulled Carol into a tight embrace. Carol lit a smile and returned the hug. The two stayed like this, enjoying each other's company. The sun had started to set, Carol looked up into the red, orange and yellowish sky. The sea-gulls and birds flew in groups and returned to their nests.

" Kai, I think we should go back now." She said as Kai nodded as they broke apart.

Carol tried to walk a few steps but soon fell on her butt.

" Ouch …" she frowned. She was so nervous about Tyson and Hilary that she didn't even have the time to notice she was tired. Kai bent down and looked at her with concerned eyes.

" You okay ?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." She yawned.

" I think you didn't sleep well last night. C'mon Carol, I'll carry you back." He smiled ( WTH IS WITH KAI !? HE'S SMILING SO MANY TIMES!!! ) as he carried Carol on his back.

" Thanks." Smiled Carol.

" No problem."

On their way back, Carol told Kai something Kai wouldn't dream of forgetting.

" Kai, I love you too." She smiled as night fell upon her.

**_Fine_**

* * *

Well, it's over. T.T 


End file.
